


Bad’s Collection of Unfinished Fanfics

by the_Bad_Wolf_02



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, multiple stories, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Bad_Wolf_02/pseuds/the_Bad_Wolf_02
Summary: So, I have a lot of unfinished fanfics in my notes and I thought what if I post them?If you feel like finishing one of them, PM me and I’ll figure something out.Please enjoy, a particular favourite of mine is Rescuing Our Doctor, a fanfic I was previously posting on FanFiction.net, I was writing it in anticipation of the new year’s episode but after that aired I sort of lost that motivation. It's by far the longest and is a Doctor/Rose fanfic. I mean pretty much all of them are. So, abandoned fics for you to enjoy, byeeee :D
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. My Doctor

Fanfic 1... (I’m sorry, this was literally my first fanfic)

** My Doctor **

Rose and her friend boarded the Tardis. She ran into his warm embrace and he lifted her up and they spun round and round together. When they broke apart, the blondy sat down feeling dizzy. The tall man ran around the console allowing his signature long, brown trench-coat flap around his feet. The brown-haired male wore sand coloured Converses and a brown suit- which had vertical stripes running down both his trousers and suit jacket- with a long tie tucked neatly inside. The Doctor loved every inch of the girl he traveled with. He’d been with her for two regenerations, his ninth and tenth. He absorbed the time vortex to save the girl he’d learnt to love. That girl, Rose Tyler had a heart of gold: she stuck up a good fight, could tell a great joke and would never put people at harms way. Her hair was short and bright blonde. It was constantly changing from muted to gold depending on their most recent visit and always smelt of strawberries. That familiar smell. The smell he loved because he associated it with Rose. Her skin was a pale peach and felt soft to the touch. At every stop, Rose would have dug out a new outfit from the Doctor’s wardrobe hidden in the Tardis. Yet, each one seemed as if it were made for her slim, un-touched body. In her eyes, the unknown and secret love she felt swirled deeply in the hazel galaxy that was her beautiful iris. The Doctor would sit there just staring into those worlds of emotion until she broke the silence with a laugh that brought happiness into his world. The laugh was even more soothing than the soft whir of the Tardis. All day, any day, the Doctor would see the girl’s pupils enlarged with curiosity and imagination, qualities found easily when travelling in the Tardis. Rose was full of optimism and, to the Doctor, resembled his angel. The grace she took, the hope she spread, all the love she gave: everything this Doctor’s form needed. Even if Rose could rarely show her affection, even if they both knew that it wasn’t possible to be together, the Doctor told himself that he would look after Rose whatever it took. And Rose knew that even if the Doctor refused to allow her, she would always do the same for him. His companion smiled a familiar smile at him,

“Where to next, Doctor?”

They laughed as the Doctor spun several dials and flicked three switches,

“I don’t know, how abou-“

The Tardis lurched and Rose was flung back against the railing. They’d landed somewhere. The girl stood again and laughed,

“Warning would be nice next time!!”

When she could hear no responce, she began to walk around the console towards where the Doctor had been stood. Rose was being cautious in case he was playing a silly game to see if he could catch her off-guard but then the Tardis sounded an alarmingly loud gong before drowning the warm blue-ish hue with a red replacement. This made Rose jump aggressively. She scowled at the machine before making her way quickly towards an unconscious Doctor sprawled out on the floor next to his screwdriver. Even though he had fallen, the Doctor still looked perfect and she was hesitant to move him. She knelt down and stroked his hair and face tenderly. As she stood up, she picked him up and attempted to shove him on her back. She sighed as she stumbled out of the Tardis with him,

“Ok, where are we now?”

On 13th’s Tardis: Graham, Yas and Ryan were playing the game that was designed to bring pain on its players. It was the game called Monopoly. Yas was sat on a stool nearest the stairs and she was wearing her normal casual clothes: the brown leather jacket with black leggings and a pale top. Her hair was pushed back in a scruffy bun that would only have been presentable in front of team Tardis. Ryan and his grandad were both wearing blue shirts and black trousers but Graham’s top had a checkered pattern unlike his grandson’s plain one. As the game progressed, the man pulled his brown coat over his shoulders like a cape. Graham smirked at Ryan who sighed,

“How are you so good at this?”

Yas nodded with a questioning tone,

“Graham... Are you cheating?”

The elderly man put on an offended face and turned his head as he called out,

“Oi, Doc. These kids are suggesting that I’m cheating! Tell the-”

Suddenly, the board game shook vigorously before flying off the table. Ryan turned towards him,

“Geeeese! Gramps!!”

The Tardis’s bell echoed loudly like an alarm. They fell to the floor as the Tardis continued to rock side-side,

“DOCTOR, what’s happening?!”

No response but then it stopped. The three friends -now lying around randomly- looked through the grating where the doctor had been fiddling with some cables. Under the console, she was still in the swing-seat that she had been sat on before the turbulence. The women-time lord- seemed zoned out. She mumbled,

“Galiphrey...The master....strawberry-“

Then her body collapsed limply and lifeless like a heavy dummy. Her ‘Fam’ gave her a strange look before going to pick her up. They pulled on her long, grey trench-coat and picked her up. They put her hood up over her golden hair that smelt of a strawberry conditioner consequently covering her soft, gentle and kind face. A strange smile snook onto it. A smile of nostalgia hidden by a hood.

Clara held the Doctor steady: he had been standing against the console grumbling on about Slitheen before she noticed a flashing red light on the screen. Obviously, the white-haired man who wore a crimson-lined jacket that appeared black from a distance hadn’t noticed. She ordered him to hold on but -being the stubborn Scotsman he was- the Doctor had not and consequently fallen back into Clara’s arms. Staring down at him sadly, she reminisced the Doctor who had listened to every word she’d said. Her Doctor. But then she thought, this is my Doctor. He is him. But a different him. AGAIN! The same person she thought repeatedly. Pushing away the argument, she smiled: it felt good to be right every once in a while.

“Told you so!” She whispered playfully.

Clara’s brown hair was a mid-length straight and she had only just unlocked the secret to having luscious locks. One night, she’d found a bottle of strawberry conditioner in a shower somewhere in the Tardis. It had Rose written across it with a sharpie but that must have been a mistake considering that it clearly smelt of the red berry not a pink flower. 

Amy Pond, Rory and River were all on eleven’s Tardis. The female time-lord was scrolling through a list of valuable artefacts whilst her mum and dad were looking at old photos on Amy’s phone. The Doctor straightened his bow-tie dramatically and bent over the side of the railing to look at his companions with an annoyed look on his face,

“Seriously, what use are you humans when you can’t see me being extremely awesome up here. Wait, hold on! wait.... River can you catc-“ 

Before he could finish the Doctor collapsed on the metal flooring leaving his wife to stare at him incredulously. Without a word, she got up and walked past the couple to the screen where she pressed five of ten buttons. No, six of ten: one too many. Next thing she knew, she was sat on a planet miles away. She swore,

“Can I not?! Ughghg, I must have pressed- oh never mind. Sorry sweetie, guess your on your own!”

Amy got up and groaned,

“She did it again! Doctor, where’s she gone this time? Oi! Can you hear me?!”

But she didn’t receive a reply so she ran to his side and shook him hard,

“Doctor!!”

She shouted in her Scottish accent. Amy Pond had slightly curled ginger hair. She had met the ‘raggedy man’ when she was only little and had awaited his return for years. Finally, the girl had just about given up on him. That’s when he suddenly reappeared into her life and Amelia Pond, the sweet little girl he’d first met, had changed into a new teenager called Amy. Eventually, after an end-of-the-world-situ, she and her husband, Rory, left with the Doctor and spent most of their time with him. Then they met River Song who then turned out to be their friend Mel who then turned out to be Melody who then turned out to be their daughter. So-as you can tell-Amy had seen it all and no longer found many things surprising. Annoyed, Amy stood up and stared hard at the control panels. Suddenly, the floor began to rattle and then the whole ship began a full-on shake. She fell down the stairs backwards, knocking herself out. Rory sighed,

“Two down, one to go.” 

He stayed sat on the sofa until the juddering Tardis whirred loudly meaning it had landed and jumped up to check Amy’s head for damage: he was a nurse after all! Clearly, both were just unconscious- no damage -so he sat on the stairs next to his wife to wait for their awakening.

Rose found herself in a slightly busy town made up of flats, shops and offices. The Tardis had landed itself on the pavement next to a large car park. Underneath the big blue-box, the girl could see a bent bollard and suddenly she felt that was her fault somehow so she walked a bit further down the street. She turned around and took in her surroundings. It looked around one-ish and cars were zooming past every few seconds. Remembering that she was carrying the Doctor, she instinctively moved away from the road and began looking for a spot to rest. Rose didn’t care how weird it looked although she felt rather annoyed when a group of younger teens started sniggering behind a bus-shelter at her and the man she loved so dearly. She watched a strange group of four walk towards a nearby coffee shop but then again- Rose’s definition of weird had changed so she hadn’t noticed how drained the fourth person was. All she would do was follow them in and grab the nearest couch. Rose Tyler ignored all the funny looks she received when she lay the Doctor down next to her. She let his head droop under her arm and she dropped her face into his soft, brown, spiky-looking hair. She loved him so much. So very much. 

Graham put his arm under the doctors shoulder and carried her out of the dark box. Ryan also supported the Doctor as they walked out onto the street. Yas trailed behind,

“Locked the Tardis, got some money. Anything else?”

Both boys shook their heads so the Fam headed to the nearest coffee shop and sat down on a blue, leather sofa in the corner. Soon, they were joined by a blonde girl who was carrying a tall man in strange attire. She sank into the chair and heaved a sigh of relief as she finally released the brown-haired man to the sofa. She began to play with her male friend’s soft spikes absent-mindedly. Yas shuffled towards her,

“Hi, I’m Yasmine Kahn. This is Graham and that’s Ryan.”

Ryan and Graham waved at the girl, sheltering the Doctor from view. Rose smiled back,

“Hello, Yasmine. I’m Rose, you don’t happen to know where we are, do you?”

Yas looked at her strangely,

“Uhhhhh, as it happens.... no? Sorry! I’ll just check my iPhone?”

Rose looked at her curiously,

“Also, uhhhhhh. Don’t worry, I’m not drunk! But, when are we exactly?”

This time Ryan gave her a strange look,

“Are you sure you’re ok? Looks as if you and your friend aren’t doing too well.”

Rose shook her head and lied, 

“Just a bit of a hit to the head I think. Can’t really remember?”

At that moment a man stumbled into the shop nervously,

“Errrrr, does anyone mind helping me, just errrrrr. Ummmmm. Carry two people?”

Everyone in the shop turned to look at him but only Rose, Graham, Ryan and Yas kept their gaze. Ryan looked at Graham who nodded and looked at Yasmine.

“We’ll help!”

Team Tardis said in unison. They were about to get up and leave to help the random stranger but then they remembered someone important- the Doctor. Yas gestured Graham and Ryan out after the boy and looked back at Rose hopefully,

“Sorry, this may seem like a big ask. Can you look after our friend, she’s asleep at the moment but she could wake at any time.”

Rose continued to stare at the women. Yas explained, 

“Doesn’t like travelling so takes sleeping pills but you know how hard they knock you out! She might get up and ask where her ‘Fam’ has gone, just tell her Yas is helping out with something outside and I asked if she would wait here until I come back!”

Rose looked up at her happily and replied kindly,

“Anything, it’s no problem! I’ve got a wait of my own anyway.”

She stroked the Doctor’s hair and waved her new friend off. Yas left the un-populated cafe and Rose was left alone. Slowly, the grey-cloaked women rolled down from her sitting position in her sleep. She leant into Rose’s neck comfortably and let out a content sigh. A sense of relaxation flooded Rose’s body. She wasn’t disturbed by this new presence. There was something familiar about this women, and she smelt of strawberries.... she smelt of......herself?

Graham, Ryan, Yasmine and Rory skidded down an alleyway to find a big blue-box tossed against some bins. Team Tardis looked at it in dismay,

“How did it get here!? And what happened to the way it looked, I don’t like it!”

Ryan complained. He turned to give the man a glare. Yas stepped in front of Ryan quickly and faced the stranger,

“Sorry, but what we were trying to say is how did the Tardis get there- it was parked in a bit of greenery across from here!? I hardly think you could have moved it?”

Rory just stood in misbelief and stuttered,

“I don’t ac- I- I...I... uhhhhhhhh. Well, ok. Let’s start again.... I’m Rory.”

Ryan cleared his throat,

“I’m Ryan. Graham. Yas. Please continue?”

Rory stood up straight and nodded,

“Ok, this is the Tardis, ye.... and obviously you know the Doctor, Tardis... ok, so”

Ryan loosened his anger: only good people traveled with the Doctor because the Doctor chose her companions well. He extended an arm to Rory’s shoulder,

“We’re here to help.”

On the sofa, the younger girl pulled back the grey hood that hid the sleeping women like a cloak. She was taken aback when a bleach-blonde bob bounced out. The women had a soft face with a smile of sunshine. Her T-shirt was blue with one rainbow stripe cut off by two straps that held up her baggy, blue trousers. Such dress seemed strange to Rose considering she was at home on Earth. But then, it was some time in her future. Gently, Rose shifted the two closer. She was savouring the moment: time seemed to have simply stopped as she closed her eyes. Two warm bodies sleeping at her sides. Two familiar bodies. 

“Rose....”

The women murmured quietly. Rose opened her eyes again to look at the women. She had a sweet Yorkshire accent but Rose hadn’t noticed this for long when she realised what the sleeper had said... how did she? Who? She stopped fretting when the women’s hand came up to reach hers. Still half asleep, the women stroked Rose’s fingers with her eyes closed. Rose stared in wonder. Finally the Doctor’s bright eyes flickered open. She sat up and shifted closer to her companion. To Rose’s sheer surprise, the women quickly turned around and kissed her. Lip to lip. Rose didn’t respond until she felt something click. She released her Doctor and wrapped her arms around the women. The kiss was short but meaningful and questions practically spilled out of Rose’s mouth as she squeezed the hug tighter. She whispered again,

“Rose.....”

The Doctor pulled back, neither of them turned to the bewildered eyes watching them from Rose’s lap,

“Doctor.... it’s really you?”

Rose smiled happily and continued to stare curiously at the girl she had just met. The Doctor nodded, stroking Rose’s cheek before she pushed Rose’s hair back and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, they both broke out laughing and turned to stare down at ten. He looked up at them with a confused gaze,

“Errrrrrm, who are you?”

The Doctor sat up quickly and held Rose tightly to his chest for comfort. Rose was still laughing and was somewhat energised by this idea that her Doctor was jealous. Thirteen was not going to miss a moment of this! She reached into her pocket to pull out her silver-gold sonic which glinted magically in the light and held it right in front of Ten’s face. Rose had stifled her laugh but was still smirking. Ten just stared in a bewildered way, between his companion and future self. Then, he withdrew his own sonic before quickly putting it back as it looked outdated compared to the shining new one held before him by the blonde Doctor. He rolled his eyes when thirteen gave him the ‘seriously?’ look. Rose hugged them both tightly,

“Doctor, Doctors... wait? Uhhhhh, how about Ten and Thirteen? Oh, and Yasmine went off with Rian and Grayham to help a guy out or something?”

Thirteen nodded understandingly,

“Sounds like something they would do, good old Fam. Fam, Rose Tyler and Ten!”

Thirteen laughed childishly and jumped upwith a lively energy. She made a dart for the entrance,

“Wait for us! And ye: Of course we’re coming.”

Rose pulled her recovering Doctor of the couch and ran after Thirteen, dragging him along. He still hadn’t said much since his future-self had suddenly been compelled to kiss Rose and hadn’t held back. It was, strange. He wasn’t sure what he felt but he was almost certain that it was jealousy. Rose was his.

Clara wheeled the Doctor out of the smoking box on the old wheel-chair she’d found in storage as a last minute solution. She rolled down the street and stopped to look at some scarfs in a shop window. A shaky reflection in the glass left her speachless however. She spun around and watched as the Tenth reincarnation of the Doctor was pulled along into an alley by Rose Tyler and another women. Suspicion got the better of her and she crossed the road to explore. She was almost around the corner when she heard loud conversation. Happy and strange but never the less loud. She quickly turned the corner and smiled,

“Hello everyone. My name’s Clara Oswin Oswald and I’m the impossi- DOCTOR!”

Clara cut herself off and dived onto an unconscious Eleven like a dog. Amy was bemused and stared at the women questioningly. She coughed loudly,

“Watch it Clar-“

The Doctor sat up almost immediately and stared at the girl knelt before him. He grinned with that maniac face he usually wore for Amy,

“Shut it Pond! Hello, Clara. My impossible girl...”

He gave her a hug but then scratched his head,

“Clara? How? I, don’t? Uhhhh... I? I don’t exactly know, how? I haven’t met you yet?”

He glanced around, suddenly aware of multiple eyes on them,

“Not more people? Tell me! Not him! Who are you? Wait... Rose? Oh really I sho-“ 

Eleven trailed off and fell back to the floor. Clara got up and smiled at the ginger,

“Nice to meet you Amelia! And Rory! Rose Tyler (your my personal fave)! Ten, still love your coat! And then, you guys... future Doctor I presume, looking better than Ten does in that one! Grey is better than brown any day! And said companions?”

Whilst Ten gave Thirteen a look that had surprise and disagreement written all over it, Graham nodded,

“Ye, so. Just taking this in. Ok, ok. Four Doctors? Four new companions..... ok, so I’m Graham, over there’s Ryan my grandson and this is Yasmine, to the Doctor, Yas.”

Thirteen added,

“My Fam!”

At that moment, an angry Scotsman stood up to begin ranting and flailing his arms,

“Why do humans have to come up with names, names are stupid. I mean: Fam?”

Clara walked over and slapped him hard on the cheek. Thirteen groaned,

“Clara, did you really have to take him out of the Tardis? Him of all of us?!”

The Impossible Girl smiled,

“He’ll learn....He’s got them flash-cards anyway!”

Thirteen nodded pulling out the cards she had kept in her inside pocket,

“Spare pair, almost lost them once! To be honest, don’t know what I would have done without them, being so arrogant and all.”

Clara laughed before going back to give Twelve a run over. Amidst the talking, you could here Twelve’s grumpy remarks. With each one a slap followed. The slap was the trade mark of the Doctor’s companion. Amy, Clara, Rose and even Rose’s mother, Jackie! However, each companion loved the Doctor. Eleven was still out cold, Twelve was having a hissy-fit, Thirteen was chatting away about her past and Rose was having a big hug with her Doctor. She felt bad for him quite soon after he’d started acting lost. He’d seen her kiss with some random person in his opinion, it must have hurt so she decided a hug would do for now. A big, strong embrace- her head buried in his chest and arms squeezing him tightly from behind. Ten stuck his head in her soft hair and accepted the hug as an apology. It would have to do for now.

Amy was squatted on a bag of rubbish whilst staring at her phone when the Doctor wearing a bow-tie finally awoke,

“Oi, Raggedy Man! Get up! River, another planet ! Remember?!”

Eleven stood and nodded vaguely. He leant on her shoulder complaining about how odd his dream had been when he restarted,

“River, ok. Ok. OK! I’m here, he’s here, that he’s here and they’re here...and you’re here?”

Amy shook her head sorrowfully and gave the doctor a pity full pat,

“Bow-tie. We’re going!”

Rory let out a sound of disagreement pointing his hand towards Ryan and his friends in a failed attempt to get his girlfriend’s attention. Amy strode off towards the Tardis. The doors flung open and startled the Scottish girl who stared uneasily into the red abyss inside. Whistling, a strangely powerful blast of air pushed Amy back to Rory’s side. Amy looked at it with a very confused glare. The ginger decided to try again but this time some sort of laugh boomed out. Everyone stopped taking and turned their head to the blue-box dropped in the corner of the small backstreet. It got louder. And louder. It sounded like multiple people all blended into a harmony of one. Each Doctor’s face became darkened. They took a large step back from Eleven’s ship. Fading, the laugh seized,

“Hello, Doctor..” 

The ringing began. Like the future had just become affected by gravity, the strange gathering swung their hands to their ears and heads as memories that were yet to come hit their heads hard like nails. It was not just a sieging pain, it was a throbbing death that couldn’t kill. It didn’t stop pouring and pouring. Tears welled in people’s eyes like sharp diamonds as their life drained through them in a single drop of a moment and then onto the next. Terror haunted traveler after traveler until each one was in a trauma. Rose heard the voices. Now she knew every single one of them, and every last thing they had said. Rose stuttered through tears as the reality of her life-time sunk in,

“Doctor, I... I? You lef- what happened to us? We..... NO... no”

She curled up in a ball, like a baby and hid her head in her chest whilst tucking her knees up into her arms. Rose was shivering vigorously and emitted sobs of despair. She barely noticed the soothing hand as it stroked her head, and then it stopped.

Thirteen swept Rose off the floor and into the cradle of her arms. She had put her partner to sleep and rid her of the pain she was suffering from. Rose had been shaking for by far the longest time whilst everyone else had relieved the vision. The crying girl was oblivious to everything around her and the Doctor wished that she could have changed the history of the day she left Rose. But that moment couldn’t change, it was fundamental. Rose was the building-blocks of the Doctor’s new start: the climb away from the War. Thirteen hugged the girl tightly to her chest and watched as Ten stared at Thirteen with a sadness she understood. A tear rolled down his cheek and he dropped to his knees. All around him, the Doctor’s stared at their respective companions with worry. Nobody wanted this. Not even Clara. Missy and Master. Ten looked up sadly,

“I, don’t understand. Rose... she saw it too? No!”

He stood up and ran to take Rose from his future’s grasp. He wanted to simply hug her for an eternity. The Doctor could only pity his companion as she lay limply in the capable arms of Thirteen. She welcomed him into a warm group-hug. He whispered,

“Strawberry.”

“I only take after the best.”

Thirteen replied quietly in a re-ensuring tone. The hug welcomed support and soon everyone was huddled around Ten, Thirteen and Rose. Then, a wave of exhaustion flowed over everyone and they made their way to a nearby pub before anyone could have collapsed down on the hard floor.

Gently, Rose awoke. From where she lay, the girl could hear loud chatter and the clink of a plate knocking onto another surface. It was warm and cosy and she continued to relax in that calm bliss. Her eyes felt wet inside their lid and Rose couldn’t help but accept a strange feeling that something had happened. It haunted the back of her mind like something you just can’t quite retrieve from behind a radiator. It was a nagging pull and she couldn’t stop it. The girl sat up and opened her eyes. The light was overwhelming at first and Rose flinched back to lay against where she had previously been resting. It was soft and she turned over yawning contently. She re-opened her eyes feeling a shadow shelter her wake. The Doctor who had worn a bow-tie stared down at her sadly before turning over to another,

“She’s awake.”

A ginger haired girl walked up to Rose with a smile and moved the sleeper’s hair,

“Hello, I’m Amy- this is Rory. Come with us.”

It took Rose a few seconds to process their words but suddenly a thought struck her head: where was the Doctor? She sat up too quickly and stood before falling over again. Stumbling to her feet she yanked her wrist from Amy,

“Doctor! No, I need to find him... I don- I don- WHERE AM I?!”

Rose was fighting against the ginger Scottish girl as she picked her up and walked her to a stool. Her boyfriend, Rory, followed behind and poked his head out,

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you remember us?”

Rose looked at him, puzzled. She shook her head and stared into space. The Doctor was gone? Why?

Ten was sat hunched up in his Tardis. The tears didn’t start streaming down his face even when he recalled what he saw: Rose, River. Anyone he would possibly love in the future: lost and gone. Being the youngest Doctor affected, he had it worst. The pain that was to come and the pain that had already reaped. All of it at once bore down like the weight of the entire galactic solar system just on his sagged shoulders. His head bowed into his knees and arms wrapped around his shins. He’s always deny it, but the Doctor was scared. Rose. His faithful companion. A memory burned across his vision: Rose had a fur-coat on and was holding his hand. They stood there in the snowy world against the glowing night-sky. In that moment of quiet bliss, the Doctor had asked with a playful smile on his face how long Rose was going to stay with him. She returned her usual cheery smile with tongue poking throw teeth the way she does when she’s content,

“Forever...”

Just as soon as it appeared, it faded cruelly along with the happiness that had sparked in that moment. The single word left a scorching imprint on his mind and a guilt clung to him like wet clothing. Nothing hurt quite as much as this did. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his pinstripe, brown suit before standing up slowly to stroke the controls. He almost considered flying away from Rose, away from all the distinguished doubt and remorse when Thirteen strode in and slipped off her coat. She flung it into the gap in the structure of the Tardis instinctively the way she used to consequently knocking Ten’s off. She cringed and turned to Ten apologetically before going to pick it up. 

Quietly, she messed with her sonic. This way and that between her hands. She smiled and exhaled heavily finally deciding to break the awkward silence. The Doctor started her fun and childish small talk,

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. Couldn’t help myself, old habits?”

Ten turned to her questioningly wondering if they were talking about the same thing. He came and sat down next to the women on his stairs,

“We’re talking about the coat or-“

The women finished his sentence,

“Rose. You know why I did what I did, you’ve seen it all. It must be terrible to see your life just flash before you..... but I don’t remember this ever happening so, I think- the Paradox.”

Ten didn’t say anything but just stared at the purple coat Rose had left on a chair, the coat she had left him on her final day. A shiver ran down his spine,

“Rose, is she ok? And you, did you see your future, or just our past?”

Thirteen shook her head,

“You saw what I saw, the last thing you saw. The darkness. And him.”

They both stared at the wall, neither wanting to worry about the Master right now. Thirteen looked up and smiled at Ten,

“And yeah, Rose’s fine. You should tell her before it’s too late you know. I never did- doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

Ten shook his head and buried it in his hands before standing up,

“No, I can’t bring myself to- besides- she knows.” 

Thirteen shook her head and stood up too,

“Ahhhh, but that’s where we went wrong. She doesn’t know. We hide our feelings as Time Lords, ok-I’m a women now. Never mind? But, you see. Rose can’t see that, she sees herself as your ‘+1’ because you never open the opportunity for her to be something more, she IS so much more, Doctor!”

Ten opened his mouth and closed it stupidly like he could not speak.What the Doctor had said to him was exactly what he already knew. It was like the screaming voice in the back of his mind, his conscience literally stating the truth. He pushed it off but knew he would not be able to go on without it humming away in the back of his mind. Rose, his only hope.

Rose fidgeted around on her stool, she felt uncomfortable without her Doctor. And why couldn’t she remember any of today? It was worrying and eventually Rose swizzled around on her chair. A large group of people- including Amy and Rory- were chatting away over pints. There was a black boy and girl furthest from her, they had Diet Pepsi and were smiling and laughing with what sounded like an accent from Sheffield. So, Earth- she was back on Earth. She peered around at the others, the older man had an accent from Leeds and he was talking to a brunette girl who seemed very familiar. In fact, too familiar.... Oswin. She remembered that name and attached it to the girl. Madame Oswin from the ship in the sky, Miss Oswin from the House of Parliament and many other places. It was as if this girl was following her,

“Hey? Hi, ummmmmm. Are you the women I met in- don’t laugh- but are you Madame Oswin?”

Clara stared at Rose in a way that suggested she held many secrets. She answered,

“I’m Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald. Yes, how- where do you know me from?”

Rose looked down at her boots: she was going to sound like a weirdo so she replied:

“I’m sorry, I just can’t remember. I guess it might have been some time with him?”

Rose’s London accent was soft and she tested her head on her hand, elbow leaning on table. She got up and was about to leave and find the Doctor when she saw a group of people running down the street in the dark carrying large boxes . 

Rose recognised them immediately and sprinted out of the door,

“JACK!!!” 

The Captain spun around at the call of his name,

“Rose!!?”

She ran across the road and embraced the man who she had cursed that mad night the Ninth Doctor had died. She whispered,

“Sorry...”

Jack shook his head,

“No matter, it’s actually quite handy at the moment. Yes, though not pleasant.”

Rose smiled sympathetically and looked around in the dark,

“Any chance you’ve seen the Tardis? Doctor left me in that place with some people.”

Jack’s expression darkened when he saw the group inside. He thought it was strange that the Doctor had left her, but those people. Those Time-Lords. There was a paradox going on and the Doctor probably needed some time to solve it,

“What did you do today Rose? Come on- run and talk.”

The group ran ahead and Rose ran along side the Captain,

“That’s the thing, I’m confused to say the least. I don’t remember anything about today, the last I remember is taking the Doctor out of the Tardis because it crashed here. You don’t think he’s abandoned me?”

Jack shook his head and they ran on in silence. Not even Jack knew what was going on, he was currently on the pursuit of a strangely strong pulse in this outer area of London with his Torchwood team. The team consisted of Lanto (tech genius) as well as Owen and Toshiko. Also, Jack’s favourite Gwen who had a soft Welsh accent. He explained to Rose about the mission and she agreed to help out: anything to make up for the curse she gave to him. The curse of immortality.

Amy twisted around to ask the disoriented girl if she’d like a drink but almost fell of her chair when she realised Rose had gone,

“DOCTOOOR! We have a situation..... Rose has gone?”

Although both Eleven and Twelve loved River, they would never forgive themselves if they let Rose go now. The Doctor’s got up and exchanged a nervous glance for they both knew how hard Rose was to catch. The old Scotsman snapped,

“All of you, with us. NOW!”

All the companions were up on their feet and half way down the street when they realised that they’d left behind Ten and Thirteen. That didn’t matter too much if they didn’t have Rose so they continued their search run. Down every corner, up every staircase, around and over every obstacle. Rose was nowhere to be seen. Eleven and Twelve stopped suddenly causing the party to crash into each other like bowling balls. Amy screamed,

“DOCTOR!! You can’t just stop like that?!”

Both men turned around and flung a harsh SHHHHH at her. When everyone was silent, they could hear Rose’s laugh in the distance. It was beautiful and Eleven felt regret at leaving the loving girl behind. Soon, Twelve slapped his previous face hard and snapped him out of the sad daze. They nodded in agreement and the party behind them barely had enough time to recover before they were off again. Nobody had said a word, nobody but Amy who was constantly having a go at anyone. Yet again, the Doctors halted and peered around the corner of a wall. Before him, police tape was wrapped around a tent with six person-size shadows inside. Not even Amy uttered a sound. Even though nobody knew Rose well apart from the Doctor, they saw how much she meant to him and had put up no fight when the Doctors had chased out after her. Everyone scanned their surroundings: they were on the outskirts of London and it was a typical cold night. Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor detected movement and he slowly backed up to the safety of his pack. Twelve retreated too and came to a conclusion. Spies, a mix-up of people who got lost and were looking for some help. They would stumble into the tent and ask for directions whilst getting a sneak peek inside. Ryan with Twelve’s sonic-sunglasses, Clara with her book and Eleven as the confused teen who had got them all lost. Eleven didn’t protest but his face showed what he felt about his part. He lumbered after Ryan and Clara as they moved there way inconspicuously to the tent. Hesitantly, Ryan sort of knocked on the tent before whimpering a quiet hello. Clara slammed a hand to her face in annoyance and stepped in front,

“Ye, hi. We were wondering if you could point us towards the... the... THE POWELL ESTATE?”

The blonde girl turned around with a face on,

“First, you’re nice to me and now you’re asking if I know where I li-!?”

At that moment the Doctor had trudged his way in sulkily until he noticed a familiar laugh at Rose and lit up happily,

“Jack!!”

The Captain was now staring at the Doctor with a look that read ‘not now!’ He smiled at his friend,

“John, nice to see you!! Rose, John. John, this is Rose. She’s looking for someone.”

The Doctor nodded now understanding what Jack was saying. Rose had her day erased. Thirteen took her memories so as to avoid confusion and pain but that meant a curious but lost Rose. His future self wasn’t that clever


	2. Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was going to be interesting but I just didn’t feel it later on... still here. I’m going to say it was slightly messed up... I don’t even know, I guess read if you like?

FanFiction 2

** The Oncoming Storm **

She ran, gun harnessed behind her back despite the rules: the girl had never been one for weapons. She guessed she only had him to owe it to. Whistling wildly, the wind blew her short hair in streaming waves from her head like an angel. Like rays of sun, the short strands of golden hair stuck out brightly from the white surroundings. Framing the old and abandoned depo, the large forest of iced evergreens swayed quietly and whispered. Her soft footsteps crunching in the snow echoed around the large clearing as she got closer to her target. Slowly, she slipped into the barn,

“Mickey, location reached. Over.”

The radio gritted white noise around the dark space,

“Come in Mickey, over?”

Nothing but white noise again. The blonde sighed loudly before stepping back outside and pressing her back against the cold wall. She was wearing her usual attire for work: a black, shiny leather jacket with golden studs; a collared black zip-up crop top; a long, black leggings from her mum; a ripped pair of denim shorts that were almost too small for her now; some grey cons that she’d worn ever since she lost him; and the tight belt carrying all her equipment. She twisted the dial calmly, hoping to find some sort of response. More grounding noice creased through until a deep voice jerked out of the small speaker,

“Copy. Visuals? Over.”

The agent’s ex always enjoyed making her worry. Talking over the communicators amused him. They were required to speak this way over the walkie-talkies like they had been taught in Torchwood’s strict training. Mickey shared the young women’s stamina and fell short of her height only by three centimetres. He had dark skin with short, black hair and was soft and afraid when they had first met all those years ago but now that they both knew what was out there, life had changed. The twenty-three year old had been stuck here for just under three years which was in her opinion past long enough. It was evident that she wasn’t the only one to wish that she were elsewhere. To put it in a basic way, the defender of Earth could read minds. She acquired the skill on Satellite 5. Being able to see other people’s thoughts so easily was an ability that nobody seemed to share with her. In fact, the girl didn’t remember when she suddenly became hyper-aware of the world. Tons of knowledge poured of her tongue at first but she soon found keeping quiet helped. It was like the mind-reading and knowledge was just an add-on to her adventures. A special add-on that was developing slowly as things began to fit together like a jigsaw. Over this time, she had put a good use to herself: she got a job at her dad’s place and put herself through the required exams, tests and practise needed. One year in, she’d made it through to the company’s indoor research department. This didn’t suit the Londoner very well so she set about getting herself into the swat team which now consisted of Mickey, Jake, his mates, Jenny and herself. 

The young girl, Jenny, looked much like herself with blonde, mid-length hair; light, hazel eyes; a brilliant sense of fashion; and a sturdy shape. Jenny was the second closest member to her on the team and was just like a younger sister: always inspired by you and striving to help in every way possible. Then there were the punk-rebel boys that Mickey had befriended on their first trip here. She didn’t hate them but their taste of fashion and talk wasn’t remotely her style. Her boss wasn’t kind but still took to her nicely and his boss was her dad. Pete Tyler was an important man, not only her father, and he had many roles in major companies. This made her either unpopular or famous depending on who she met. She usually took to taking the bus instead of walking or joining her dad in his car. This way, nobody would fluster her or upset her.

She shook her head,

“No visuals, permission to enter?”

Silence. She muted her radio and stepped inside. It was dark inside. Too dark. She pulled out her torch and immediately saw her target: an orb settled into the earth that landed merely a few hours ago carrying an unknown energy source. She pulled up her radio,

“In, visuals gained. Area secure.”

Behind her, the echoing footsteps of boots alerted her of her teams arrival. She grinned and turned to Jenny,

“What d’ya think?”

Jenny gave her a smile back,

“Looks cool, can we approach?”

They turn to Mickey who nods and questions their boss through the radio. He turns to his ex,

“Permission given, be careful, I’m not losing you today.”

She just smirked at him and slipped her torch into her belt and slowly treaded towards the small sphere. She made it half way across the warehouse before stopping and calling out,

“Mickey, can you hear something?”

He replied with a no but she couldn’t seem to hear. She stared at the orb whilst her friends shouted her name over and over. Two more staggering steps towards it and like a fire of magic-dust, her skin was alight with gold. The gold of Artron energy.

Mickey ran towards her in vain. All he could hear was his ex’s deep breathing as she hung in the air. Never before had she looked so beautiful yet so scarily strong. Her hair ran in short waves up and down mesmerisingly whilst her elegant body dropped in the air with a bright shimmer emitting from her skin. Her once hazel eyes which held a galaxy of love now circled in a bright yellow abyss leading to all that is, that was, that ever could be. Mickey dived back to his friends and began shouting down his radio, requesting help and immediate back-up but the only noise that responded was a song. A soft song with no words, just a melody. It was mesmerising and only Jenny noticed when her golden head snapped around at the sound arms flung out and fingers closed gently into a weak, clenched fist. Mickey’s hands trembled as he dropped the radio and it broke into dust on the floor. Jake looked up at his friend with an undeniable fear, his need to flee greatened. He grabbed his friends arm and tugged him towards the door before wrestling Mickey out. Only Jenny was left staring at her. A goddess almost, and Jenny wasn’t afraid.

The song was empowering, beautiful and pounding. Da da da dum, da da da dum. Over and over ; the beat of two hearts. She began to sing gently, her voice was not hoarse but silky and much like it had been when she was twenty. No smile flickered on her face but a peaceful, soft expression clouded the past fury. Jenny snook past her and reached for the orb. Unknown to Jenny, this girl she looked up to was in fact her mother. Not biologically, no. But the closest person to her father at the time she was generated in the DNA machine on a distant planet. As soon as Jenny reaches the object, she had the sudden urge to pick it up and so she did. It was warm, smooth and bursting with energy in her hands. Jenny ran towards the exit making the mistake of turning one last time to look at her friend. The glowing figure was after her, gliding through the air silently. She landed in front of Jenny with a light thump and held out her hands lightly. It was clear what she wanted, Jenny didn’t know what to do.

They laughed loudly. The red-head grasped the console as they were flung left, right and centre. He just spun round and round as it moved and landed on his back on the floor with a thump when it landed. They laughed loudly, he bounced up and ran around to grab his trench-coat. Donna simply tugged on her normal jacket and they headed out. He smiled,

“Good old planet, this! Look!!! It has a shop, I love shops?”

He continued rambling as they strode out of the blue box into the open. It was bustling with life and Donna reached out for his arm so they wouldn’t get separated,

“Oi! Don’t leave me behind, you!”

They laughed and continued there walk past the many different stalls. They were looking at a fruit stall with strange blue fruits with bright orange skin when Donna’s friend stopped and twitched,

“Hold on Donna, just getting a telepathic signal here, it’s from the Tardis. Wait, what? No! Come on Donna, you don’t wanna be stranded here do you?” 

They weaved around people and past stalls until they reached the police box. It was almost de-materialising in front of their eyes. He grabbed his companion’s arm and leapt at the ghost-box and falling through the door inside. They were left sprawled out on the grating to take it all in. Donna groaned,

“Can’t we ever go somewhere nice without trouble?!”

He sat up slowly and shook his head before springing to his feet and stroking the console,

“That’s funny, she’s taken us somewhere. But, I don’t know where....”

Donna rolled her eyes and pushed open the doors of the Tardis. She just lent against the doorway, staring out casually like it was the easiest thing in the world. He scoffed and began fiddling with the controls, back turned to the doors, cheeks tinged pink in a light embarrassment. Donna stood up slowly and blinked multiple times,

“Oi, Doctor. Come here! We’re in London!”

She spun the ball on her finger delicately and rolled it down her arm, over her shoulders, all the way up to the tip of her index finger on the opposite hand without dropping it. Every movement was so effortless and smooth it seemed unreal. Jenny was in despair as her friend turned again and glided away to the centre of the barn in the dark. Her presence was the only light in here and Jenny shivered as she stood in the dark again. The young cadet watched hesitantly. The sphere beneath soft, golden hands shook gently as her fingers pushed through a small crack, prizing it open. Slowly, the golden light seeped out and flooded all means of vision or sense. Neither the girlnor Jenny could see. The song surrounded the glowing girl like a blanket. She let out a content sigh and whispered under her breath,

“The Bad Wolf will call out to it’s Oncoming Storm, and when done so. Eternity will fulfil that forever.” With that one last harmonic word, Jenny was plunged into darkness drowning in the silence alone. Rose was gone.

Jack squinted through the plastic flaps in the H.Saxon warehouse. There it was: the golden chamber. The Captain had made it this far undercover and he didn’t want to blow it. In the little prep area, he pulled on a lab-coat and put on his special Torchwood lab-specs. Now was the time to play it cool. He casually walked into the working area trying to claim the workstation closest to the golden-tinted yet still see-through sphere. Most of them were reserved so he found himself on the second row at the front. Placing himself at the desk, he pulled out a recorder which he placed in the corner in case of emergencies and began to work on the computer. He did as Tosh requested and soon Jack had completed requirements for his cover. His name was James Smith, a tech scientist assisting on the GAS project. Although he had no clue what GAS stood for, he knew if the name Harold Saxon was included in anything, it meant trouble, this trouble was known as the Master.

Rose felt the gentle experience pull away from her. It was like the sensation of falling from a very high place. She gasped as if she’d been deprived of air and collapsed to the floor, blinded by a bright, white light. Eventually, Rose blinked open her eyes after what seemed like minutes. She could hear a booming voice, it was subdued and muffled so she assumed that her hearing had been damaged in some sort of explosion. What had happened, she was so close to the sphere and then, what?? She pushed herself to her knees and stood up, not daring to look weak in front of Jenny, no matter how drained she felt. She shrugged off the nagging worry and rubbed her eyes and pushing her short hair behind her ears. However, when she finally gained sight, she wasn’t prepared for what she saw. The room had changed completely. In fact, it looked as if she had been captured and was being watched by a hundred or so people. She shivered when all eyes fell on her, full curiosity and wonder. Rose felt flustered and weak but held her strong stance. Something had gone wrong so she scanned the crowd for Mickey with walkie-talkie in hand ready to demand help if needed. She told herself she was just following procedures but truth be told she couldn’t keep this up long without reinsurance. She blocked out the many thoughts that began to stab Rose’s brain when she slowly began to use her skill: there were too many people and Rose didn’t have a high level of experience. Her gaze drifted slowly across face to face skipping across a bunch before her eyes snapped back like an elastic, rubber band to one familiar face. She dropped the walkie -talkie and ignored it clattering to the floor. A single tear dropped out of her eye at the sight of a long-lost friend. A smile curled Rose’s lips but then followed she screwed her brow into a confused furrow. And then a look of loss. Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes and she looked away as they washed her mascara down in black streaks. Her voice came out strained and barely audible,

“Jack....”

She soon fainted and was removed from the globe by a group of men in hazmat suits who were none to careful with handling her.

“Hellooooooo, everybody! It’s meee...The one and only Harold Saxon!”

Everybody in the crowd applauded as Harold stepped down from the podium and handed the stage to another nerdy looking bloke. The crowd silenced and listened to the man who had the boring job of safety instructions. Of course, nobody was really paying attention. About a minute later, Harold coughed down the mic,

“Alrighty, now.... the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The GAS event is predicted to start in, say... About ten seconds! Enjoy!”

He jumped back down and rocked back in his armchair with a satisfied smirk that said mischief. The undercover spy was on his guard. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four- the crowd gasped as the glass orb filled with golden dust. Two. The Captain kept one eye on the Master who was swivelling in circles with a glass of champagne at his hand. His spinny chair halted eventually and Jack could focus easier. Whilst keeping his other glued to the event happening in front of him, he continued to watch the Master. Relief flooded his systems when nothing happened. He waited for the cloud to stop blocking their view. His attention spiralled away from the time lord to the sphere. A bright glow in human form shone through the glass. When it faded, Jack’s face was the picture of shock, curiosity and utter relief: before his very eyes, a girl wearing black had simply appeared but collapsed quickly: no harm or danger at the moment. He couldn’t see her well enough for the Torchwood specs to scan her so he moved back a bit from his desk being careful not to daw attention to himself in the crowded room. The sudden daze of pre-shock passed and Jack was back to focusing on the task at hand. Getting a lock on the subject would be easier when she stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack observed the misled Time Lord lean forward in his seat, surprise literally jumping off his face. He turned around and whispered to a few colleagues with laptops. They began typing at lightning speed, clearly doing a recognition search or some sort off feed back to their HQ. Jack’s attention was drawn back to the sphere when the female shuddered and appeared to recover slightly. 

Chatter broke out and Jack deemed it safe to have a quick conversation with his team,

“Gwen, Owen. Any more info, keep it tight? Tosh, got enough data yet? I’m feeling a bit exposed in front of subject Kos-“

The Master’s head flipped around and his piercing eyes were cutting through the people in Jack’s area. Instinctively, he turned his back and hid nonchalantly behind a group of bickering scientists. Sighing in relief, Jack continued,

“Close one, forgot they could hear their real name even in a noisy and crowded room. I don’t think he saw me. Don’t come for me be it I’m found. I’ll get back, promise.”

Jack surreptitiously removed the ear-fit communicator and put it in his trouser pocket. He turned around and recovered his position. The crowd went silent so that Harold could speak. The man coughed loudly down the microphone,

“What a result?! Our predictions read the sphere could bring an item of it’s origin to its exact location. Let’s get a load of this! Well, young girl-If you’re a girl-what’s your name? Where did you come from, eh? Hello?”

Jack watched as the girl stood up steadily in a meaningful manner. She had her back turned and she looked stable however his body-language skills told him that she was far from it. He felt a warm buzz of deja-vous as he stared at this girl, it was her posture and stance that reminded him of someone. Jack could hear the only just audible sound of his specs’ lenses zooming in. Slowly, the blonde girl began to turn around with her eyes set on the many people surrounding her. If she was flustered by this situation, she hid it well apart from the way she was clutching that radio like the last scrap of hope she held. Jack grew restless and his patience wore thin as the girl continued to take her time. The Captain closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck in annoyance. All he wanted to do was get out. He opened his eyes- what? Literally, the last thing he expected to see was the exact same Rose Tyler he had seen so many years ago on Satellite 5. Their eyes locked and Jack longed to wipe away her tears. He mouthed her name but his jaw was shaking with an overpowering emotion of joy. A smile was weaving its way onto her face. And he felt a press against his brain. A tingling telepathic press that felt inhuman. Seconds later, she was back on the floor weak as a fish on dry land. A group of men dragged her out and Jack just watched as his dear friend disappeared once again. Could this day get any worse.

The Doctor frowned at his monitor: London. Of course he knew he was in London but it felt strange. Too many things felt wrong for this to be any old day. And no, he didn’t want to start a Paradox. He looked at his friend with this manic grin reading trouble,

“What’d’ya think. Take it or leave it?”

Donna sighed knowingly and stepped out of the threshold leaving him in the Tardis alone. He shrugged,

“Taking it I guess? Be a good girl whilst I’m gone.”

Tapping the railings and grabbing his trench coat from the coral strut. He stepped out facing his console and pulling the door to. He turned bouncily almost falling head over heels backwards. The Powell Estate.... Sniffing the air, the Doctor walked back into the Tardis and leant into the console. His face was no longer happy- his whirling brown eyes becoming a whirlwind. A storm. The Oncoming Storm. He growled,

“Why, of all places? Why here!? SHE’S GONE! And it’s my fault, do you know how guilty that makes me feel?! Rose has gone, ok? Now, let’s go.”

Donna’s look of amusement became one of worry and pity. Still outside, leaning against the box, she could hear the Doctor ranting with a machine, she didn’t see what was wrong. The Tardis had taken them to London so what? And there was nothing so bad about this place. The estate was three stories high and 15 flats long before it came to a bend of a shorter length. Each flat had two small, plastic-framed windows; a wooden, painted door with a supposedly working doorbell and in some cases a small cat-flap. They were stood in the space outside, blocked in on two sides by the estate and the other direction opposite by another house. Donna walked around the Tardis calmly, trying to put out the Doctor’s shouts. She stroked the royal blue-no-Tardis blue police box. It was exciting joining the Doctor in his time travelling machine, so many times and places to visit. Even the flipping ship had a conscience; she whirred at Donna’s soft, delicate touch. The Tardis liked the Doctor’s companions and she didn’t care about suffering any consequences. She held the time vortex, she helped the Doctor, she gave everything to be with him. 

(Hint, am I talking about the Tardis right now? Or a certain Bad Wolf?) 

Rose awoke feeling tense and stiff. Suddenly remembering what had happened prior to this moment, she jerked her eyes open and tried to sit up... but, she couldn’t move. Staring at the blank wall in front of her, she grunted as she tried to tug her arms from their locked position. It became clear that Rose had been restrained against a hard board vertically, facing a blank wall. It was just, so, dull? She yanked forward and immediately regretted her decision: the board spun forward quickly countering her weight and yanking her down. All Rose could do to stop herself from screaming was swallow and bite her lip with her eyes shut. She now faced the opposite direction except she was pinned upside down. Emitting an exasperated sort of scream-growl, Rose felt the blood flowing to her head so she kept her eyelids still squeezed shut. The girl would soon black out again if somebody didn’t come and tip her back the right way around. She opened her eyes and watched a few scientists as they observed her through a glass window. Further beyond them, a modern lab slowed down to watch her. It felt wrong to be the one behind doors. Tubes of chemicals steamed next to cameras unlike any she’d seen for the last three years whilst busy people sat at computers in a row in front to the left. Rose scowled at the ignorant men and women,

“Excuse me, but I do have human rights, you know?”

At first, the nearest humans took a step back- surprised. It took the closest man a couple of seconds to understand what she meant but his faced didn’t show pity as he entered Rose’s cell and pushed her back upright. He then spun the bed around p to face him. Rose shook her head and gave the scientist a piece of her mind,

“I’m so sorry, but I AM NOT a test subject! I need to find my friends, now get the hell off of me and let me outta here!”

The man sighed and shrugged before leaving her alone again. He slammed the door and Rose scowled at the onlookers feeling weak and disrespected. She squirmed against the cuffs attaching her to the vertical bed. The viewers had turned away by now and a rigid rope of tort hatred wrapped itself around Rose’s heart. A single tear rolled away and all the grieving girl could do was shake quietly pinned to the table. Gas soon began to fill the chamber and Rose let out a moan of discomfort. In a last spark of hope, she released the last pocket of energy stored inside and failed to escape for the tenth time. Tears didn’t roll down her cheeks like they would have when she was 19 but a growing temper boiled through her swirling, brown irises. As the gas worked into her head, the restrained girl began to lose strength ten to the dozen and her thoughts that were once bathed in wrath drifted away slowly leaving way to a new hope and a soft smile. She was home, her universe, home. 

The crazy psychopath rolled his eyes one last time before shooting him with his laser-screwdriver. Jack’s body slumped low to the floor and his murderer had his guards chain the momentarily dead body to the wall. This man, breathing for nearly a thousand years, smirked at his little prize: Captain Jack Harkness. A member of the Time Agency, a locked point in time, leader for Torchwood 3, a friend of the Doctor and the holder of the knowledge required. The Master started easy at first,

“The girl, who was she?”

Jack had denied all answers to what he was asked which led to the Master’s harsh punishment. Jack’s curse would play to the Master’s advantage: let him die over and over again until he gave in and blurted out the information. Striding back and forth across his office, the man almost jumped out of his skin when the miracle of a human burst back to life. Jack grinned,

“Still not gonna get it from me, Koschei. You’d have to literally break into my head to find it and I doubt you can do that.”

The Master sighed over dramatically,

“Oh, you do underestimate me sometimes, Jack. Go on, try me?”

Jack writhed uncomfortably as the Master pressed his hand against the man’s head. Jack had taken one step to far and now he would pay the price, or more likely his friend but that guilt would be relayed back to him in the end. Jack grimaced as the touch-telepath invaded his life and tore around every memory. A lean smirk covered the crazed man’s young face as he harvested the life of this impossible human. His mind raced to the very back of Jack’s brain and crashed straight into an adventure. The hidden secrets buried away like treasures. The Doctor: all big ears and leather jacket overcrowded Jack’s memories. Soon enough, a very slim but tall man who wore a brown, pin-striped suit with a long trench coat populated Jack’s spontaneous thoughts. This man had very good hair and was very attractive. Then came the Tardis whirring into view. Daleks and Cybermen. Torchwood and Mickey, Donna, Martha, Gwen and Rose. The Master slowed this spinning story and closely observed the Doctor’s pets. One wore a maroon, leather jacket and had dark skin with black, short hair. She appeared to be a nurse of some kind and jealousy seemed to cloud her at times. Another was a smallish red-head with a feisty prick and terrible fashion sense. She was clearly not one to pick a fight with and the Master looked forward to seeing her. She seemed to be the ‘latest edition’ and was last seen at the Midnight spa. Koschei reached out and pulled away the slither of memory he needed: Rose with the Doctor and what she was like. Time began to tick once again and Jack gasped for air.

The cold air hit the Doctor bitterly as he stepped out of his police box. He grunted at his friend and Donna followed him back into the Tardis. His machine began to whir and creak and the pulsing slowly subsided to silence. Donna looked at him questioningly as he strode towards the screen with his hands stuck in his pockets. Unusually, his optimistic and friendly demeanour was weak and he seemed much less approachable. Donna shivered and quickly tagged along. She shook her head as the friend she traveled with pulled a lever and landed his box somewhere new.

“Hold on a minute, why are we in Cardiff?”

The Doctor didn’t turn around but replied grimly,

“A friend.”

Walking through the doors and out into the open, the sad man continued off towards a dark staircase by a nearby building around the busy square they’d parked in. As the two reached the base of the stairs, the press of a gun pushed itself into their back’s. The Doctor whined loudly and turned around,

“Does Jack seriously never tell his friends that guns aren’t the only solution?”

Donna looked at him incredulously,

“You mean that Jack, the good looking one?”

The Doctor groaned, shook his head, face-palmed with a sarcastic comment,

“No, Donna. He’s my brother. What do you think?! Yes, that Jack.”

Donna grinned wildly. The Doctor rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the shaded figure,

“Right, yes. Hello! I’m the Doctor and this is Donna.”

Donna chorused,

“Hello!”

The stranger lowered the guns and cocked their head to the right. The bright man continued,

“That’s better, thank you. Now, I’m here to see Jack.”

The man picked up his little con and stepped into the light,

“How do you know Jack?”

The Doctor scratched his neck and leaned forwards and backwards from toes to heels. He explained briefly that they met in an alien situation and that they had been friends for a long time. At that moment, a door behind them rolled open and the Doctor spun around quickly, his coat flapping around his legs. A massive grin accumulated his face and the previous anger was forgotten,

“Martha Jones....not undermining U.N.I.T are you?”

Martha dropped her tablet which clattered to the floor and her jaw dropped. She ran at him and flung her arms around his shoulders allowing him to pick her up in a tight squeeze. When he put her back down she smacked him hard on the cheek,

“That’s for not coming around until now! Why are you here?”

Donna failed to stifle her laugh as she drank in the Doctor’s surprise. His face held bewilderment and shock as though the impossible had happened even though he’d been slapped so many times before. Martha and Donna shared a knowing smile before they all headed into the base in bursts of chatter.

Her beautiful body lay limply on the horizontal restraint-bed. Her hair was sprawled out beneath her like a pillow and she looked very peaceful. He stroked Rose’s cheek and the girl inhaled sharply before moving her head away and opening her eyes. The Master smiled,

“Hello Rose, feeling any better?”

Her eyes widened with realisation and she scrambled away from him despite being bonded to a bed. He looked at her sceptically,

“What’s wrong, Rose? We haven’t met yet, I’m not going to hurt you! My name’s Harold.”

Rose shook her head stuttering with fear as the Master’s history played across her mind like a record on a phone. He felt the press against his brain. It was a weak and untrained telepathic press that he’d long since forgotten. He shook it off quickly and Rose calmed slightly. The blonde man resumed his focus on the precious weapon beside him. Her face wreathed with anger and knowledge and a crazed hatred so strong and forceful that there could only be one source to fuel it: compassion. This was living proof of how much the Doctor meant to her. And he was the Doctor’s greatest enemy therefore Rose’s foe too. The worked up human snarled viscously with a look of livid anger. This wasn’t going to work out and the Master could tell. With a swift movement he reached for the women’s temple and jumped when a stab of artron energy swirled from his arm by an invisible force. She smirked,

“Don’t even try, Master. You won’t get anywhere near my memories or the Doctor and I certainly will not be your little piece of bait. That wouldn’t work anyway, he won’t fall for a stupid trap. I’m not even supposed to be here. The Doctor doesn’t love anyone, especially not me!”

The Master sighed and smiled cruelly,

“It’s always the clever ones. Sorry Doctor, but. It’s my turn.”

Rose put up a denial and gasped before squirming fiercely as the Master pressed his lips against hers. He reached up and pressed a firm hand to her head and steadied the screaming girl. She fell silent beneath him giving the insane rebel the perfect chance. He reached into her mind, surprised by the thrill of it all. Yes, this was no ordinary girl. Something was happening to her and it all linked back to the Doctor.

The Doctor ran around the Torchwood base chased closely by Lanto and Martha rambling on about all the amazing equipment hidden away down here and how on Earth Jack had got this. The formal man insisted through the TimeLord’s chatter,

“Please, Doctor. Can you just slow down?”

Martha pushed past Lanto, grabbed her former friend by his arm and dragged him into a nearby chair,

“Doctor, listen. It’s actually really convenient you showed up. We could do with your help, if you would?”

The Doctor nodded cheerfully and swivelled around on his chair to throw a pencil in a nearby mug. Martha stuttered not knowing how to put the next part,

“It’s the Master... he’s back”

The Doctor stopped turning in the chair not entirely sure how to feel. Was he happy he wasn’t alone again or was he angry that the true enemy was back after what he did?! Shaking his head the Doctor stood up slowly and grimaced at the wall,

“Don’t tell me, Jack’s gone after him, right?”

Martha nodded, staring at the ground.

“Thought it was odd that a members UNIT would be crashin’ out at Torchwood for no apparent reason. They don’t know, do they- U.N.I.T?”

Martha shook her head again rigidly with shame.

“I’ll help, it’s what the Tardis wants. She is making it really hard for me not to anyway.”

Martha gave him a strange but inquisitive look as they turned and headed for the main room where Gwen, Owen and Tosh were sat at computers and Donna was admiring a strange piece of alien tech. Lanto coughed as they entered,

“Tosh, how’s Jack?”

Tosh cleared her throat nervously and shook her head,

“Jack is... offline. Has been for the past hour or so. Would you like to see the last recorded footage?”

The Doctor was deep in thought but nodded slowly. In front of him a scene played out on a large hologram:a crowded room. In the corner sat the Master plainly looking smug like the cat that got the cream and right in the middle was a ball. A golden globe called the Galifreyan Artron Sphere that connects two universes together. Nothing but a myth as far as the TimeLord was concerned. The legends say there are only one in each universe and they act like teleports for Gallifreyans. Time ticked by as ‘Harold’ continued his meaningless speech. A count down started then suddenly the large 3-D circle ignited with gold. The room filled with awe before breaking out into a loud cafufle like contagious chatter from children in an assembly. Jack’s voice rang around the quiet room: ‘Gwen, Owen. Any more info? .....Tosh, got enough data yet? I’m feeling a bit exposed in front of subject Kos-‘ The video ended abruptly and the Torchwood team began typing again. The Doctor groaned into his hands and leant back on his heels,

“You should really come up with a code name or something rather than actually you know, call him by his name. I mean, WHAT WER YOU GUYS THINKING? Not even I’m supposed to know that name. He knows that? Right...?”

The Doctor looked at the people in the room feeling their eyes bearing into him even if they had no intention of imposing a threat. The old timelord pulled on his long, coat and ran off into the cool night. This was not the trip he’d planned.

Rose rubbed her eyes gently and sat up feeling energetic and restless. The girl sprung to her feet and swirled around on the spot, hands curled up slightly with a nervous twitch. Two soft, swirl-pools of choclatey-brown skittered around quickly as she took in her location. Where exactly was she? What had happened today? More questions but also a nagging doubt shouting out that something was missing. Behind the pondering girl, someone coughed through a deceiving smile,

“Rose! Are you feeling well? I’m so sorry that I left you!”

Worried, Rose stepped back with her palms pressing against her head and spluttered through gritted teeth,

“Master, I-I-don’t know?!”

The suffering girl clenched her fists and cried out in agony. She slid down the back of the bed still clenching her head. Clear surprise painted the Master’s face as the female human began to whimper on the floor. Thinking quickly, he picked Rose up and lay her in his lap like a baby recalling how soothing she found physical touch. New Earth for example: Like some sort of Gas, Cassandra flew from Rose who collapsed into the Doctor’s arms. He let go hesitantly but almost immediately, she fell again back into his grasp. She giggled with a shy smile,

“Hello...”

“Hello!”

They were clearly made for each other and the Master marvelled Rose’s loyalty. Rather deviously, he had rewritten the surface of the crying girl’s memories last night. This meant when she skimmed back over them, the Master was her idol rather than the Doctor however he realised this wouldn’t last for long considering how deeply she missed him. What a tragic love story? 

Stroking the blonde’s hair, he whispered kind things and sat her up next to him. He shivered when she lay her head on his shoulder. Obviously something she did with the Doctor, he thought. She sighed,

“They just keep on trying to pull us apart but they never ever will. Cybermen, devils, crazy green slitheen, daleks and even the void, we’ve beat them all.”

For a second, the Master thought she was being genuine and his plan had worked but she continued. Her tone of voice changing slightly,

“Not even you will stop us, Master. Or should I say, Koschei?”

The Master shook his head shifting away from the unbelievable women so that he could look at her in the eyes,

“Oh, you’re something new Rose Tyler. Always sticking up the fight, quite the special one, aren’t you? I’m having doubts that you’re even human at all, I mean. Telepathic skills aren’t possible for such an inferior species, such as yourself.”

Rose’s straight face curled into a scoffing smirk as she pushed her limits to source the data from this mad man. She chided,

“Says the one who has failed multiple times to defeat this ‘inferior’ species. Besides, who said I was a telepath? What does that even mean?”

The Master replied sarcastically,

“Yeah, I believe you. You totally don’t know what it means to be telepathic!”

The girl stood up and paced forwards and backwards sighing every now and then. After another thirty seconds she spun around and stared directly at the Master,

“The adjective Telepathic comes from the verb telepathy. Having telepathic abilities means that you are supposedly capable of transmitting thoughts to other people and of knowing their thoughts; basically like psychic skills. A touch-telepath ,such as yourself, can use telepathy and other acquired talents when touching a specific spot on another’s head. Hence touch-telepathy.”

Rose held a hand to her mouth as the information came spilling out like overflowing water through a hole. Her jaw hurt from the speed that which she had spoken. The Master was sat wide eyed on the bed curiously,

“There really is something different about you.”

Swiftly, he pulled out his laser-screwdriver and pointed it at Rose who squeaked loudly thinking he was trying to shoot her. The Timelord gave off an amused laugh as he scanned the girl shaking before him. Musing quietly, the Master set off for the med-room in his Tardis with his laser-sonic. Time for a few answers about his delicate girl.

The long, brown fabric flapped in the wind knocking against his sturdy legs. The man did not shudder nor did he smile. Stood still in the night with watery eyes and shadowing sadness. A strange feeling cloaked the night with it a strange emotion and the night full of darkness enveloped the Doctor. He was one with peace but peace was one with conflict. The defender of this Earth yet the bringer of the Oncoming Storm. He was the Doctor, protecting the Earth through time and space. He had many secrets and many promises. However, one pledge was an impossible promise to keep. For a human and an alien. Something stirred behind him and he stepped back from the edge of the building to stop any bad incidents from happening. Out of breath, the red-head leant forward on her knees trying to regain her strength after sprinting up a large amount of stairs in a hurry,

“Doctor...you must... stop running-“

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as Donna struggled for air. He joked,

“Blimey, you need to get better at running. No wonder we’re always getting caught!”

Donna looked up momentarily and her face was now full of the usual feisty energy. She slapped him on the cheek harshly before running to embrace him. She mumbled into his chest whilst patting his back,

“You stupid spaceman. You had me worried!”

He squeezed his closest friend tightly, relishing her warmth and kindness. When he wasn’t alone, he became rational. The thought that loneliness could affect him in such a menacing way was scary. He wrapped an arm over Donna’s shoulder and led the women back to the wall to stare out over Cardiff. It was beautiful and quiet at night which explained why the brunette man had been stood up there admiring the view. Quiet cars bustled along roads and lights blew brightly through windows or in streets. The stars twinkled brightly and for a second. Just a second, everything was fine but seconds aren’t forever. And forever isn’t a second.

Rose was reading intently next to the fire. In the Master’s Tardis, Rose had found his library. By no means was it the same size as the Doctor’s grand book-palace and nor did it hold the same splendour. All the shelves were covered in a heavy layer of dust making it obvious how un-used they were. Rose had begun to search around enthusiastically but as the time passed, she soonbegan to realise what little amount of books were readable. Only two had any English content but that wasn’t too bad. In fact, they weren’t bad books to own at all, they would come in handy. First was a large fact-book and it taught humans of aliens and more. However, the other was much bigger and seemed to attract more attention. Like the big story books on the Doctor’s Tardis, this strange treasure was very heavy on her lap. Curiously, she flipped open the golden-swirl patterned cover feeling that same rush of familiarity and Adrenalin. Conveniently, the first line was in English: the Final Compilation of The English to Gallifreyan Dictionary. Beneath this a beautiful, symbolic pattern reeled delicately beneath and probably read the same. A trickle of expectancy shuddered down her like a rivulet of water carving a new path. This was going to be interesting. At the bottom of the largely blank page, two small circle-signatures were flecked in beautiful patterns using the same unique way that the symbols were written above them. Although Rose couldn’t read them, a familiarity buzzed in the back of her mind. Impossibly, theshapes began twisting- turning to reveal the English underneath. Theta, Koschei. Two timeLords: the Master and another most likely dead one. The moment felt sad and made her flinch whilst a tear of unknown occurrence rolled away. Like a falling needle in an empty room, that salty droplet hit the page and awoke Rose from her miserable daze. Wet eyes were quickly rubbed clean, fake smile now permanently plastered to her face, hair pushed back neatly and knowledge of the Doctor hidden behind guarded doors. She was playing the Master’s game now and her mental barriers where sky-high: not even he would be able to climb them, the pure and sheer wall blocked out all her memories and emotion from intruding minds of telepaths. She was going to win this battle before it really could begin. Soon enough, the clacking of shoes on grating alerted Rose of her Master’s arrival. Game face on.

“Master! Why, you’re early. I was just going to read this book.”

Rose smiled innocently, putting the book down on the arm of the sofa as the Master slunk in through the doorway to lie on the sofa next to Rose. He drew her into his arms for an embrace before stroking her golden hair. She shivered under his caress; she’d longed to feel the touch of a Timelord, but not this specific one. This one was full of anger, power and mischief. Rage and authority; ready to kill thoughtlessly, like an over-powered psychopath. Every time she felt herself slipping under his deceiving spell, Rose simply pushed forth the harsh, scary truth and found herself compelled to resist his charm. Although it was often tempting to let herself fall, her heart belonged to this very man’s enemy and she would never forgive herself if she betrayed her Doctor. Carefully, the blonde girl manoeuvred her soft body from the Master’s squeezing arms and retrieved the book yet again. Momentarily looking up, he buried his head back in the girl’s side un-phased by Rose’s actions. Rose began to flip through the pages mesmerised by the beauty of the Gallifreyan language. It left warm imprints in her mind, the curves truly unforgettable. Pure beautiful perfection was the only way she could think of to describe the writing. A-Z in English to Gallifreyan. This was going to take a while.... if she had anything better to do Rose was sure she wouldn’t spend all her time reading but, considering her circumstances, there wasn’t anything. Not moving from his comfortable position, the Master mumbled into Rose’s side sending his voice vibrating through her rib cage. Yet again, she shivered. Rose felt the Master’s lips curve into a smirk on her side and she pushed him off in a playful manner and raised her eyebrow slightly to emphasise her confusion. The tinged-blonde man sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically before repeating himself in a patronising tone,

“I said, there’s a much easier way to read that and you’d learn a lot more faster!”

He slouched back casually and smiled, obviously deep in thought now he’d made his point. Rose closed the book for the second time and swivelled around to face the slightly crazy Time Lord. Over her time as a ‘guest’ she’d come to understand the Master a little better: he wasn’t all that bad. It was noticeable how he winced in pain at times, or tapped the table in a rhythmic beat subconsciously, or maybe even the horrific nightmares that seemed to plague him during the night. They all revolved around ‘the Drums’ and Rose saw the grief they caused. Despite her fear, she couldn’t help but pity him and care for the Master when she could. However, she did not want to get on the wrong side because he was absolutely brutal when someone angered him. Unfortunately for Rose, she was doomed for such wrath unless she played the Master’s game and played it by his rules.

Feeling Rose’s gaze upon him, the Master returned his focus to the library, Rose and the book. His sneaky smile returned and he reached around Rose to grasp the book. Calmly, he pretended not to notice the slight way Rose flinched away from him or the way her eyes darted to the door whenever he was close otherwise he might, by accident, let on and warn Rose she’d been caught. Leaning back again, the Master sifted through the book quickly before chucking it over his shoulder carelessly with a dark smile. He noted how alert she was as Rose shifted back into a sitting position. Every muscle in her body was tense as if she were either about to leg it or pounce. Neither seemed likely as he closed his eyes and tapped the table in contemplation. Rose coughed and threw another questioning glance at him. Moving slowly, the blonde TimeLord dropped his body heavily onto her side again and began to explain in a very enthusiastic tone,

“Well, Rose. I was suggesting a bilingual transfer. Easy enough: basic psychic link, basic knowledge, basic bond. Wanna try it?”

Rose looked very stressed as she ran a hand through her hair and looked down at the Master. Not concerned in the slightest with her hesitation, the Master began twisting her hair with his fingers. This was the last part of step one: gaining trust and forming a simple, un-noticeable bond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, and really weird. I’m seriously questioning the sanity of 2019 me...

FanFiction 3

** Fever Dreams **

* * *

It was raining heavily in Cardiff late in the night, around ten. Dark clouds hid the stars and moon from sight plunging the city into darkness. Normal, heavy traffic of umbrella seas had long since departed and the streets were reasonably empty and quiet. Unnaturally, a bright flash of light blipped in and out of existence in a hidden alleyway. From out of the shadows, a figure skidded panting heavily. Weakly, she stumbled over her own feet attempting to run and consequently collapsed with a loud thump and splash. Dark-blonde hair splayed out on the wet ground beneath the women. It was straight like it had been styled only minutes before and was already soaking because of the downpour. There was no visible protection from the rain like a water-proof jacket or an umbrella so clearly this poor soul hadn’t been anticipating to be out in the cold tonight. Even more peculiar was her choice of clothing for this time of year in Britain: black, denim shorts; a mint, striped top; a dark, black hoodie; with a black leather, jacket on top. It was as if she’d been chucked through some sort of portal and spat out in 21st century London, the right universe....or, thinking more realistically, she could just be a rejected teen lost in the dark streets of Cardiff at night.

Jack chucked the basketball at Gwen before leaping over the railing and running up the steps to shove Owen out the way. The long, grey coat he always wore flapped out behind him covering his movements like a cape. As his strong shoulder collided with Owen’s side, his employee’s protest became inaudible due to Gwen’s victorious scream. Despite Owen’s flap to remove the ball from his Captain’s hands, the man had scored easily in a net above the entrance to their hub. Picking himself up, Torchwood 3’s Doctor headed to the table with a sulky scowl before plonking himself down grumpily in his office chair. He sighed loudly and decided on an excuse,

“Everyone on Tosh’s team always loses, that’s probably because she can’t even pass the ball!”

Gwen scoffed and chided her co-worker in her thick and beautiful welsh accent,

“You just don’t want to admit that you lost to me. Pizza’s on you Owen!”

Heading past his desk, she hit him on the shoulder and went to grab her coat ready for her shift at front-desk: recently, Ianto had been more active within the team and had been promoted to a higher position meaning everyone had to share out his previous job. Now, they all had shifts and “turns” for things like watching the secret-entrance, driving and making tea. Unfortunately, whoever bought dinner was always down to a game or some other unprofessional means of choosing. Tonight, the takeaway was put on Owen and Tosh whether they were happy about it or not. What they ate was up to the buyer so there was no point in waiting for Owen to make the call before going to relieve Ianto of his current job. Silently, Gwen rushed out of the gate determined to avoid Owen’s temper-tantrum and to not keep Ianto waiting. The patient teaboy smiled as his friend appeared from around the corner wearing a sympathetic smile. Tossing her jacket over the desk, she nodded back to the door,

“Owen’s buying tea t’night. Might wanna wait a bit.”

Ianto nodded in understanding and responded with a remark about Owen’s serious pride issues. Both member of Torchwood laughed and began chatting happily in the small lobby.

With little energy left, the blonde staggered onto the open street not looking up or around to momentarily scan for street signage. The strange women clearly recognised her location by simply staring at the pavement as she walked. Trudging along, allowing her mint and white converse-style shoes to scuff the floor, she hummed a soft melody and pulled up the hoodie’s hood allowing the blonde dripping hair to cloak her face. She acted like absolutely nothing was bothering her, like it was a sunny day and she was having a walk in the park. The way she held herself emitted authority and the slight swagger in the way the women walked showed she knew no limits. The only sign the female wasn’t completely fine and strong was a slight drag in her left leg and cut on her forehead hidden neatly by her fine hair. After a minute, she leant against a wall and pulled a burnt-out device from her pocket immediately regretting the decision. The shady figure became tense at the sight of it and started fumbling rapidly with the dead machine muttering in despair. Dropping to her knees, she let her hands drop and the device to clatter to the floor. ‘Right,’ she thought to herself,’Gonna need to get to the nearest Torchwood hub, now, where am I?’ The wet girl pulled up her sleeve revealing a watch reading: Cardiff, 10:07. She smiled,’Torchwood 3! I can go there and ask them to take me back up to Canary Wharf.’ With a huff, the Torchwood agent from London pushed herself up and began the long-ish run towards the little shop marking her entrance to Torchwood 3. For the entire time of being there, the women hadn’t looked up or around in fear of people seeing her face and recognising the blonde or even pulling a gun on her. The women’s reasons were private and the only safe place for her was Torchwood considering she had no friends or family outside of it. The women relied on them to look after her through the years and so that’s what they did... In Pete’s world.

Ianto and Gwen has just finished their long conversation on weevils when they heard laughter finally echoing down the hall. Taking this as a sign of ‘all clear’, Ianto jumped up and gave his colleague a quick goodbye before jogging back inside. Lazily, Gwen shut the base’s door in the wall and continued to lean on her elbow and stare at the entrance knowing all too well that this was a waste of time but she was willing if it meant she could avoid the odd argument. Spinning in circles on her chair, Gwen soon got bored and flicked the radio on, tuning out from the world. Not noticing the splashy, loud footfalls heading towards her just before the door swung open and a soaking person ran inside pressed them self against the closed door panting, Gwen jumped in surprise reeling backwards in her wheely-chair. The hooded figure raised her head slightly and gave a momentary apologetic smile before returning to regaining breath in a slouched position with her hands on her bear knees. Gwen decided to speak up first,

“Alright, Miss? Can I help you with something?”

Apparently recovered from her sprint, the women shrugged off her leather jacket and pulled off her hood. She nodded, looking up quickly after and flipping her hair over hair back. She pulled out the Torchwood ID from inside her T-shirt and flashed it at Gwen who, even though she was leaning over the counter, barely got a glimpse at it before the mysterious women pulled it back and approached the desk. She reached around and flicked the switch hidden behind Ianto’s laptop without soaring another glance. However, the agent stalled at the sound of a gun clicking and turned to face the entrance guard. She hated guns and this Welsh women with black hair and casual clothes was pointing one at her. Their first meeting wasn’t going down well. Spinning around, the visitor gave a quick smile before sitting down on a waiting seat behind her. The women had no intention of surrendering yet she was at the mercy of a Torchwood agent with a gun. She sighed and rolled her eyes,

“S’ you’re telling me tha’ you have absolutely no idea who I am?”

Gwen nodded hesitantly and replied,

“Should I?”

The stranger pondered for a moment,

“I mean, ‘s not likely after all th’s time tha’ everyone will remember me. ‘S a good thing really. Anyway, I’m Marion. From Canary Wharf. ‘S one of the bases up ‘n London.”

Marion had a clear London accent and seemed genuine however Gwen was unsure,

“I know Canary Wharf was a place... ages ago...”

The blonde agent frowned,

”No, no. Canary Wharf’s still up there. ‘S you tha’s seems t’ be becoming’ bi’ of a myth. You an’ Glasgow, of the grid you two!”

Gwen tightened her grip on the gun whilst sliding over the desk towards the open entrance and called for Ianto down the dimly lit corridor. Rose feigned interest in her nail and soon began removing her hoodie earning a wry glance from this young women who resembled a young maid she had met ages ago... with him....

Ianto broke away from his boss inhaling deeply, his mind whirling with one thought : god, Jack was a good kisser! Never the less, he straightened his suit and stood up, helping Jack to his feet who immediately jumped up and brushed past an Ianto who was still a bit incoherent. From a distance, he heard Gwen Cooper calling his name and clarity flooded his senses allowing him to break out into a run towards main entrance. Once he was down the steps and by the cage, Ianto waited impatiently for the gates to open. When they did, he slid through them smoothly in a quick jog to the lobby. When he reached the opening, Ianto was greeted with a rather worried looking Gwen. She was pointing a gun at something or someone on a chair behind a plant-pot. He questioned her silently and she indicated to the person on the chair. Gwen moves back and began,

“State name, job, rank and intention.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“One. My name ‘s Marion, Two. I’m a Torchwood field-agent, Three. I’m a Commander for my squad, Four. I need a ride up t’Canary Wharf s’ I could do with some help and Five. Tha’s not standard protocol.”

The man blinked in confusion before stepping around Gwen to look at the new agent but as his eyes met her face, Ianto paled and his eyes widened. The black haired women was still clueless and hadn’t even noticed her colleagues reaction because her eyes were glued to the face of their visitor. That was until Ianto’s stuttering dragged away her gaze.

“Y..y..you.... I saw you at the Battle of Canary Wharf. You were there.”

This time, Marion’s eyebrows raised and she turned to the small, wooden window, looking up at the empty sky. She whispered under her breath,

“No zeppelins.. it... it worked? I’m, I’m home?!”

Helplessly, the blonde girl let herself drop back into the plush chair and didn’t hold back the two tears that flowed down her face and dripped off her cheek. Gwen and Ianto exchanged glances of worry even though they were both perplexed and on guard. Quickly, their visitor wiped her face and broke into a smile,

“No, no. I wasn’ at the battle between Cybermen and Daleks, tha’s ridiculous!”

Ianto shook his head at Gwen and moved towards the door before hollering down the hallway,

“JACK!!! Guys, we have an agent on our doorstep!! I think she’s from Canary, sir!!!”

Marion propped herself up using her elbows and stood, not threateningly, but with the eminence of power and control. She certainly had the looks for a commander however the smug smile she wore told a different story along with the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She indicated towards Ianto,

“As in Captain Jack. Captain Jack Harkness? Well, we can’t have that can we. See ya!”

Before Gwen could do so much as frown, there was a blinding flash of gold and the girl was out the door and into the rain. Instinct powered the dark-haired women out into the cold after Marion in a speedy pursuit. Ianto followed after along with his team, all carrying guns. Gwen almost caught up with Marion noticing how she already had her hoodie and jacket on which was confusing considering nobody could possibly pull on a jumper whilst sprinting at top speed. Never the less, she followed Marion all the way up to the docks where she was leaning against a railing. Gwen still had her fun pointing at their target when the rest of the Torchwood team arrived. Their Captain approached the stranger who had her back turned to the group looking out across the water. Calmly, Jack rested on the rails next to Marion trying to determine whether this person was a threat however that was slightly difficult as Marion had her good over her face again, hiding in her own little tent. Harkness reached out gently and pulled down the hood watching intently as more golden dropped out. Her beautiful blonde hair was still covering up her identity when she decided to speak up,

“Don’ s’ppose you’ve seen any... Slitheen around here, Jack?”

The Captain recognised that voice and immediately made to remove the last barrier between them. Home again, Rose let her professional façade crack and broke into her old, signature tongue through teeth smile. With happiness surging through his bloodstream, Jack scooped his best friend up in a bone-crushing hug and spun her round and round relishing in the sound of her laughter.

Ignoring his entire team, Jack gazed at Rose wearing a long lost smile,

“Oh, Rosie! Rose Marion Tyler! You came back, I thought you were dead?! Where’s the Doctor? Oh, and how about mr Mickey-Mouse!”

Owen cleared his throat and lowered his gun not liking being clueless,

“Care to expand, Jack?”

The retired time traveler hung off Jack’s arm playfully as they turned towards the confused employees. Her smile lit up the damp night, her eyes held a passionate hue of gold, her hair blew like a vail in the wind and her skin was glazed over with little flecks of golden glitter that gave of a tiny amount of light. This was someone special and the grumpy doctor didn’t like not knowing things so he was prepared to throw everything at Jack until he explained. Luckily he needn’t have worried for the blonde spoke up,

“Tha’s what he said, I’m supposed t’ be dead here. Or tha’s what it said on the list. I didn’ actually die, nor did mum, dad or Mickey. But.... we got stuck ‘n another universe.... i’s taken forever for me t’ develop a dimension hopper tha’ won’ rip open the universes. I used the rift in the parallel Cardiff t’ try and get here. Of course, I didn’ believe it would work. I’ve tried so many times before, I’m jus used t’ it frying. But, here I am. What year ‘s it?”

Jack grinned at his fantastic friend and tugged her up the steps past Tosh,

“2008, Rosie, 21st century, lovely millennia don’t you think?”

Frowning, Rose continued to stroll along by the Captain’s side.

“‘S funny, I’ve only been gone a year in this universe.”

This time Jack frowned, he stopped and put his hands on Rose’s shoulders,

“How long?”

His American accent was enough to make her smile, it’d been so long since she’d spoken to him, never mind anyone from her own universe. She shook her head,

“Doesn’ matter. Tell me, d’you have weevils in this universe.”

She began walking but Jack caught her again by the shoulder, tone changing to serious he repeated the question. Jack’s team looked on as the girl quietly replied to their boss who immediately pulled her close and buried his head in her hair. Not wanting to intrude they waited from afar, not approaching. When the pair broke apart the girl was in tears but still had a smile plastered to her face. Jack grabbed her hand and they ran off towards the base. Shrugging, Owen and Tosh followed

Ianto and Gwen after Jack.

Relaxed, Jack was sat next to Ianto on the sofa whilst Rose ran around the room observing all the technical, alien items in awe. Like an expert, she labelled every single piece she came across with out so much as a pause and smiled smugly as Owen stared at her with his mouth gaping slightly. Calmly, the night went on with happy chatter and friendly smiles and soon enough Rose forgot her fear and angst all together. She found out about the Year that Never Was from Jack: his encounter with Professor Yana heading to Utopia and then the Prime Minister, Harold. She shivered as Jack glazed over the pain he, the Doctor’s current companion and the Doctor himself went through comforting him instinctively when things sounded bad. His story, as weird as it was, had clearly scarred him for life and she didn’t want to hurt him even more but she had one request. She pushed him,

“Who was he, Harold? What did he want with you?”

To which Jack had supplied the helpful answer,

“Harold is the Doctor’s oldest friend. Me, I was just there to make things worse. So that stupid alien could watch his best-friend suffer. He is a TimeLord too Rose, his name is the Master.”

Rose spun away from Jack reeling in horror. Behind her, Harry pressed a gun to her forehead bearing that evil, smug smile that haunted her dreams so mu-

....Haunted ....her ....DREAMS!

Screaming as the trigger was pulled and the bullet fired straight through her skull, Rose awoke gasping for air and dripping in sweat. Although her vision was still blurry, Rose could hear the muffled voices of Mickey and Pete practically shouting at her. It was just a fever dream. Or was it the Bad Wolf giving her a message.

Nobody would ever know as the world faded into darkness again. 


	4. Willow and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my first “OC” story. I didn’t like it very much... I’ve decided I don’t like y/n and OC fanfics but thats ok. This one is just the start of a story so if you wanna use this as a prompt, please do.... you probably won’t but one can only be hopeful?

FanFiction 4

** Willow and Rose **

It was a dry yet cold and bitter evening in London and Friday was beginning to role to an end. Sat at her desk, the naturally blonde women slumped over her writing, clearly going through writer’s block and was consequently doubting herself. Drifting out of her melancholy trance, Willow continued to pour over the annoying pages below her in an attempt to proceed writing them. However, her thoughts were cut short abruptly by a loudbleeping that seemed to be emitting from her phone. It was Flo. Picking the device up wearily, Willow put on her best cheerful and carefree voice as she greeted her good friend.

“Hello Flo.”

Flo’s returned ‘Hey Willow!’ came through the speaker followed by a ‘How ya doin’. After exchanging current statuses and well-being, the two girls began planning their weekend. Willow and Flo both worked shifts at the café during the day and had evening jobs at the café’s neighbouring restaurant. They shared a small flat with another girl called Rey who was a Nurse at the local hospital. Fortunately, they all had Sunday’s off so that was their special get-together day in the week. Tonight, a Friday, Rey was probably assisting a patient on the second floor of the medical building in a full, noisy ward and Flo was probably hidden in the restaurant toilets to chat whilst escaping being a waitress for hungry customers. This thought made Willow smile but she realised that her flat mate would soon be back on shift and she should really be talking instead of reminiscing so she explained to her friend that she was taking a break from writing and was gonna go watch stuff on the TV. 

Of course, by stuff, she namely meant her favourite show and, being one for sci-fi and all things old, that show was Doctor Who. Never mind the fact that it had died decades ago, Willow found it to be the most interesting, imaginative creation she had come across and she marvelled over how amazing the writers must have been. Smiling to herself, the young-female stood. Her long blonde hair tinted teal at the ends dropped to her hips softly. Clad in black shorts, grey sport-leggings and a mint leather-jacket, Willow settled down to watch an older episode of the show from 2006: Age of Steel. Her peachy lips quirked up and her tense shoulders relaxed. No matter what kind of day Willow had received, the Doctor’s adventures cleared up the stray, split ends and created a blissful ignorance to her surrounding world. Shivering slightly, the beautiful women pulled a blanket on top of her, covering her short, grey crop-top as well as her long, grey leggings until her head was the only visible part of her body. She snuggled into the corner of the vintage sofa and enjoyed the last waking hour of her painfully long day before bed. Right before the end of the episode, Rey burst in and found her fellow flat-mate asleep on the sofa before the TV. She scoffed, Willow and her adventures against Metal-Men, always a loyal slave to the long forgotten Doctor. What was the name for that old, archived fan base.... ahhh, yes. Right, they called themselves ’Whovians’. Well, they used to. She watched as the young, blonde companion wearing a barmaid’s dress and apron walked through tears into the Blue Police Box that Willow referred to as the Tardis. The sweet, black boy Flo liked, called Mickey, was left their with Jake, Rey’s favourite boy as of now. She watched the very end of the episode as a little down-time before turning in for bed, leaving her tall friend sprawled out across the sofa.

The cloister bell rang out, reverberating through the numerous twisting halls and rooms of the Tardis as Rose was flung to the floor beside her Doctor. She tried her best not to look smug but couldn’t help but choke out three words,

“Told you so!”

As usual, the Doctor began his rambling denial which ended when Rose cut him off with a loud yawn. She sat up lazily and looked around, the blue box had been plunged into darkness just as it had done only a few journeys ago. She stood up and leant against the console still wearing a smirk. In frustration, her best friend was lying down on the grating, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl plastered over his usually joyful features. The blonde companion let out a bright, glowing giggle allowing herself the freedom of victory. As sweet as sugar was her loving laugh that flowed like a river of calm through all his pains. As bright as the twin suns were her eager eyes that darted about with a passionate curiosity constantly. As beautiful as Gallifrey was her tender tongue-in-teeth grin that made her soft smile so tantalising. As delicate as silk was her heavenly hair that looked like it were made of sparkling, liquid gold. Just listening to her snickering was enough to crack his grumpy façade and he too ended up laughing. However, the moment was short lived as the Doctor recalled what they were cracking up about and jumped up, running around the console room. After one final lap of the circular room, the alien came to a conclusion,

“I admit, I didn’t really think you’d win this bet. As I said, travelling through universe SHOULD be impossible..”

Rose followed the pin-striped Time Lord as he circled the time rotor and eventually answered him,

“You should know! Nothin’s impossible when it somewhat down to us!”

He beamed back at his time travelling friend,

“Rose Tyler. Always right, when have we not beaten the impossible?! Well, no use waiting around in a flat Tardis, is there?”

Again, a soft giggle rolled of her tongue as she bounced up to the Doctor.

“What?”

Playing innocent, the Doctor repeated his ‘clueless’ question,

“WHAT?!”

Sneakily, the smart blonde grabbed his long trench coat off the coral strut and ran off into a corridor in the dark machine. ‘Oh well?’ the 907 year old alien though to himself before diving into a different black hallway in search of his mischievous companion.

With a refreshed, new-born energy, Willow jumped off the couch and changed into her shop uniform which was a navy blue dress with ‘Tara’s Tea café’ written on the top corner in white-pink. She packed her other, normal clothes into a small handbag along with her phone, her keys and necklace. Early in the morning, the twenty-one year old was ready for work at the café and, after a second thought, she grabbed her AirPods off the windowsill and slipped out the silent apartment. Chilling music played through her wireless earplugs as she leapt down the stairs two at a time. Today really did feel like a happy day, a good day, a day to chill. Through the cool breeze, the jog to work wasn’t too bad, especially when the traffic was light at a time like this and Willow relished the quiet as she sped past shop windows and little parks or digital banners. London in the late twenty-first century wasn’t so different from how her grandparents described it in the past and so she enjoyed imagining it slightly older as she ran down streets and across zebra crossings. As a fact, the only reason Willow stayed in London was because the city had stayed quite original through the years, holding onto that glorious past that her ancestors had lived in. During the earlier years of her life, Willow had lived with her Nan Ricky and Grandad William who lived in London during2000th millennia and there forth. Sadly, they had passed away some time ago and her parents lived in America nowadays. Alone, Willow only had her friends for support yet at times it almost felt like they were leaving her. Holding back any tears threatening to fall, the girl arrived at her destination ever so slightly out of breath. Pushing any negative thoughts back along with the clean, glass door, Willow stepped into her workplace and allowed herself to relax before starting work. In the back, she could hear two flustered voices namely Tasha and Tara: the two twins who run the café. With a spring in her step, Willow headed straight for her employers to see what they were talking about. She called out as she reached the coat hook,

“Morning Fam! What’s up?”

Abruptly, the chatting stopped and an annoyed looking Tara emerged from the kitchen. Willow froze at the sight of the scowling Tara who began her complaint,

“Well, it seems someone broke into the shop last night and decided to leave us a little gift. And it’s in our way! We can’t access the ingredients to make our pastries with and the coffee machine is behind it. The least they could have done would have been to leave it somewhere out the way?!”

Frowning, the tall, blonde Whovian finished putting her stuff on a peg and stiffly stepped into the kitchen threshold before freezing again. A blue. Police. Box.... Perhaps someone else out there was a fan searching for a fellow fan girl... Never the less, it was in the way and leaving it there was terribly inconsiderate. Pushing her hair up, she squeezed around the edge of the box. There was no way this was gonna be an easy day so she set herself ready to work. ‘Hit me with it!’ she thought to herself.

Rose and her Doctor had raced around every possible corridor in a game of cat and mouse. Neither knew how long they had been playing but then again neither of them cared. Eventually, Rose had run straight into the library and found herself climbing up bookcases with his tan coat over her shoulder. Once she was a top of one shelf, she crawled to the end of it and noticed a shimmering reflection on the ceiling a few shelf-cases across from her. ‘Perfect!’ Shakily, Rose stood up and took a few paces back and five deep breaths too. Then, she sped to the edge of the case and leapt onto the next. A new-born confidence and a rushing flow of adrenalin spurred her on as she scaled taller shelves and breached gaps in between. Far across the rooms, she heard a tell-tale shuffle: the Doctor had arrived. She giggled from her hiding place realising how odd it would be if he found her. Looking back towards the shining patch one shelf away from her, she wandered what it was. ‘Oh! No time to think!’ She pushed herself back up onto her bare feet and jumped over the last barrier onto the final case taking a moment to look back over the maze and admire her skills. However, the moment was short-lived as a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into their arms. She let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and tried to wriggle much to the Doctor’s amusement. The Doctor’s grip was merciless however and it was clear he wasn’t giving up. Rose stopped fighting and turned to look at her capturer who was looking down at her smugly,

“Got ya!”

She pouted as he removed his long coat easily from her tight-clutch and put it down behind them. Confused, Rose looked at him inquisitively as they moved closer to the edge. Again, Rose wriggled to try and escape his grasp yet something told her she was in for it now. Creating big hazel puppy eyes, Rose lifted her gaze back to his face not missing that strong, mischievous glow as he began to move her. She squealed as he held her out over the edge,

“OMiGod, Doctor! No!”

However, the Doctor just chuckled,

“Hope you don’t mind getting a little wet?”

Again, she squealed in denial as the pin-striped idiot began his countdown. Five... she was gonna kill him! Four... wet, wait, what?! Three... a pool, not too bad. Two... Plan, need a plan! One... AHA, a plan!!! He released her however she grabbed his arm as she fell consequently pulling him in too. The Doctor’s squeak of surprise was adorable and he stared at Rose in awe and horror as they fell. Soon, Rose let go again trying to hit the water with her feet so as not to harm herself however it wasn’t proving easy. It was gonna hurt unless she did something but what... Well, swimming lessons had come in handy for something. Allowing her body to fall the way it wanted, she tipped her front forward trying to assume a diving position. Deep breath. A quiet splash marked her arrival in the pool as her hands collided with the water followed by her front and then her legs. ‘PERFECT!’ At least nothing was in pain apart from her eyes. The wet blonde swam to the surface as quickly as she could and relished in the oxygen she received upon return. Rubbing her eyes whilst treading water, Rose looked around for her pursuer however he was nowhere to be seen. The girl sighed and swam towards a shallower part in the pool where her feet could touch the soft, pool floor. It was like standing on gel. Letting herself float, Rose thought back on her time with the Doctor smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. The best two years of her life and she wanted more. Every awesome adventure, entire days on the Tardis, each conversation and game between them. This life was perfect, the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the Tardis just as it should be.

Willow’s day was not getting better, both of the kitchen staff, Leandro and Mia, had called in sick meaning the kitchen was staff-less. Sick..More like having a day-out together. Never the less, Willow was put on kitchen duty with Susan and they were working hard to have everything ready. Willow had been baking all morning to try and fill the glass dessert display however it took surprisingly longer than expected. And that’s how she ended up multitasking. Making a coffee this side of the blue box, boiling a kettle here, needing this bit of dough and handing a pastry through the gap to the till. This was gonna kill if she didn’t get paid double. Work, work, work all on one side of the big, blue obstacle. It was, in fact, quite disconcerting however she did not have anytime to waste. After a little while, the blonde got switched with Nat: a small, ginger waiter who apparently couldn’t carry food to tables. Quietly, she hopped past the Police Box and jogged towards the till where Tasha was at work pinning some orders up. Through the hatch, the waitress could see several trays ready to be taken with table numbers on. Quickly, Willow grasped the nearest two and headed off into the maze of Saturday-morning people.

Rose started when someone splashed her from behind causing her to splutter and close her eyes. She retained her stance in the pool and turned to face the teasing alien she dared to call her friend however he had disappeared. Rose growled in frustration, unfair! The mean Time Lord had advanced breathing or as he called it a respiratory bypass system along with the apparent ability to see in water unlike herself. No, she was not gonna be the loser today. She smirked and swam to the edge of the pool: if her back was up against the wall then nobody could sneak up behi-?! A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her under without warning before releasing Rose’s foot again. Exasperated, Rose opened her eyes daring the water to sting them at impair her vision. It didn’t. Another advantage! A smile struck her confused features. Looking around, she frowned into the dark gap in the wall where she had been treading water and swam towards it. As she approached, the gap began to close. Needing air, she propelled herself upwards gasping in the oxygen. Two arms grasped her from behind in a firm hug and she spun around laughing,

“Ya big tease! ‘S unfair, you and your bi-vascular whatever ya call it! You get an advantage whilst I jus’ got my stupid ape lungs!”

This brought a smile to the Doctor’s face and he genuinely laughed too,

“Oh Rose Tyler. You’re no ordinary Stupid Ape. Well, not that ordinary. Well... I’ll say not that ordinary.”

Rose slapped him on the cheek,

“OI!”

Reluctantly, he apologised but didn’t let her out of his grip. She was enjoying the hug yes, however, she was wet and still wearing her day clothes in the middle of a pool in a library on a Tardis but she wanted to be dry, in comfortable clothes in her bed in a warm room on the Tardis. So she splashed him and escaped heading bee-line for the steps whilst he recovered.

Much to her amusement, as soon as Rose left the pool and stood shivering next to a book-case, the old girl literally generated a tall, strong wave at the edge of the pool and sent it diving towards the Doctor who made a disapproving growl as he was washed off to the side. Happily, Rose laughed and ran off to find her room and to take a short shower. Like a waterfall, the warm water pounded down onto Rose’s head as she cleansed her hair and hummed out to the songs the Tardis was playing for her. It was a luxury to live with the Tardis: a sentient being who cared for you as much as you cared for her. Rose loved the old girl and looked after the Tardis like a sister even when she was annoyed with her. Whilst Rose was in the shower, the Tardis had managed to soak the Doctor several more times. It got to the point where her thief was just sat on the edge of the pool waiting for the next trick. It was amusing and the Tardis was determined to show Rose what she was doing for her. The wolf, the Tardis and the Thief. Now she could please the little wolf with justice against the Time Lord. She was watching her thief, he was getting twitchy and that meant he was becoming impatient. And that wasn’t good for her, oh well. Step further. The Tardis quickly switched the pool bathroom with Rose’s en-suite for convenience and waited for Rose to wrap herself up in a towel. Unsuspecting, the poor companion headed for her bedroom door and opened it still singing along to the music. However she almost jumped out of her skin when she took a step out. She had been in her bedroom but... this was the library. She looked up, left and right trying to figure how she got here when she saw movement. The swimming pool. The Doctor. She squeaked and dived back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it trying to compose herself. What the actual hell was the Tardis up to. Oh well? She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair once it was dry. Quietly, she slipped back to the door and opened it. Back in her room, phew! She quickly got changed into a lilac, cropped, long-sleeve T-shirt and some grey jeans before heading up to the control room to find a dripping Doctor who looked very grumpy.

With some frustration, Willow cleaned the same, white table for the fifteenth time today- PEOPLE WERE SO MESSY. Fortunately, her work-day here was drawing to an end and she was gonna make the most of the three hours she had before evening shift at Digital Diner. When Tasha finally closed the shop, Willow was relieved to find the tables were still mostly clean. Busily, Tara hustled in to the central table with loads of papers in hand. She began discussing wildly with her sister, so Willow grabbed her bag and went to change back into her casual clothes whilst giving the twins some space. Her arms slid into the warm jacket and she relished how comfortable it was compared to her work uniform. She slipped the key-necklace around her slim neck, dropped her phone into her soft pocket along with her Tardis key ring. When she re-emerged from the bathroom, everyone was crowded around Tara and Tasha. Quickly, she ran to join the commotion feeling slightly left out yet still curious. However, the group of excitable people were simply giving ideas about the re-design of the uniform. Tara was renaming her shop “Tara and Tasha’s Tea Place” and they had finally got enough money for a bit of refurbishment. Usually Willow would love to help as creativity was right up her street but today, she wasn’t in the mood for it considering she had a new presence on the back of her mind, quite literally. Using this distraction as a suitable get-away, Willow snuck into the kitchen where the blue box was stood. Willow smiled, maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was a surprise or maybe... oh, who was she kidding, it was probably just a coincidence. Or.... On and on. This was the mental battle racing around in her mind using a regular cycle of doubt-hope!no-maybe!never-always!nope-yep!go-go!see-see! Finally, her mind was set so she walked up to the box and slipped into the gap between the doors and the marble-countertop, pressed in between. Like a radiator, the wood was warm to the touch and Willow stroked it hopefully. If she hadn’t been so nervous, the girl would have noticed the buzzing vibration build at the back of her mind. Reluctantly, she tapped the door. Intentionally using her favourite rhythm of four which also happened to be the beat of a TimeLord’s heart so that, if it was a Whovian that set this up, she could prove she also was a fellow FanGirl. She looked to the left at the white panel but chose to ignore the sign and Push the door open instead of pulling it. To her surprise, the large, royal-blue door pushed open with ease but the sight laid out before her caused her knees to buckle beneath her and she fell to the grating on all fours.

“No. WAY!”

Quickly, Willow pulled herself back up and sped up to the console caressing the coral struts and the many buttons and levers on board the Tardis. She was beautiful. Never mind the fact that the Doctor appeared to still be in his grunge phase right now. Willow swirled around in happy circles, hair flowing spontaneously around her, the blue tips more green looking in the Tardis’s light. THE FLIPPING TARDIS, EH? Her big arcing struts, weird time-rotor thingy, levers ‘n’ buttons and a jump seat. Who cared that there were hazardous cables laying around everywhere. This was amazing. The massive grin suddenly changed to a very perplexed frown... How was it possible? The Tardis wasn’t real, neither was the Doctor or Slitheen, Daleks, Cybermen or Kosavin. Or were they?! Was there a Torchwood too? Willow squeaked excitedly and ran around the console smiling as the Tardis hummed enthusiastically. This was what a now dry Doctor walked straight into. Willow had been leaning against a railing for support when the Time Lord scaled the steps to the console and crashed into her body that had become limp with wonder. He grunted at the collision and rolled over onto his side facing her. However, the girl was not Rose and said girl was looking very, very, very excited. In fact, so excited that tears were selling up in her eyes. Finally, the Doctor choked out a couple of words,

“Sorry, what?.. WHAT?!”

Willow looked up as another blonde came rushing to the Doctor’s side,

“Doctor? Wait.. Who the hell are you?”

Willow suddenly became aware of how ridiculous she must have looked: sprawled out on the floor, hair a mess, teary yet wide eyes and a ferocious beam that soon became a little giggle. With time, the crazed fan girl usher up to her knees, wiped her eyes and pushed her hair back now biting her bottom lip. After concluding the sporadic girl was not a threat, the Doctor held out his hand kindly. Clearly, Rose was a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation and by no means did Willow want to upset her so the girl just shuck her head. Using the railing, she stood herself,

“I’m Willow and.... yeah, ummmmm. Sorry for ummmmm, intruding?”

Questioningly, the Doctor’s eyes narrowed as he studied the shaking teen. Well, yet another mystery. Before he could say anymore, Willow piped up her tone becoming more angry and worried than afraid,

“How can you be real, I mean, sorry? But. Your just a story.”

Rose shrugged as she was feeling a little lost and turned back to face their visitor,

“Well, I don’t think you know us. You see. We’re not supposed to be here and we’ve never been her before so. Ye.”

Willow shook her head speaking between little misbelieving laughs,

“A little vague. But as I said, Doctor Who was just a creation. You can’t be real. I need to wake up. Don’t. Just Don’t.”

Again, Rose shrugged before sitting back down next to their seemingly unconvinced girl called Willow. As usual, Rose wrapped an arm around the newby whilst the Doctor paced up and down in front of them,

“Willow, what do you know about us? Can you tell me everything?”

Whimpering and sniffling, Willow thought back to the possibilities she’d learnt from watching the show,

“Wait, hold up... where were you last?”

Rose coughed, confused,

“Sorry, what?”

“I’m just wandering where you last took the Tardis. Please don’t question my knowledge yet but, I want to know what your last adventure was considering I know most of them.”

Rose’s eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut. The Doctor scrutinised Willow with silent questions but quietly answered with a suspicion-laced tone,

“Another parallel universe.”

Willow nodded,

“Yep, assuming we’re talking THAT parallel universe then it would have been the Cybermen. Ok, not Doomsday yet so... ummmm, ah yes. Age of Steel: Cybus Industries. Haha, and. Oh, sorry Rose. Can I call you that?”

Rose was now gaping at their visitor in bewildered awe,

“Telepath?”

“No...”

“Mind-reader?”

“I think that’s the same thing but no..”

“Who ARE you?”

“Hehe, well. This is gonna be a hard one. You see. In my universe- your just a story, a TV show really and I’m jus-“

“HOLD UP, my life is a TV show?!”

The Doctor rudely interrupted.

“Well, yes. As I was saying, the show ended years ago but I’-“

“Well that’s promising”

He yet again poked in. Willow coughed loudly causing Rose to smirk,

“Fingers on lips! And yes, I did just steal that line from you in the future so you can steal it off me for the future. God, tenses are hard, right! What was I saying, ah yes. I’m your biggest fan, even if they don’t screen it anymore, I still watch it and yes. I know your future but... as someone you’ll know puts it.... SPOILERS, sweetie. And no, I’m not gonna tell you who.”

Annoyed, the Doctor sighed and locked eyes with Rose,

“To think you called me a tease, this one’s literally got me at her mercy. She knows my entire future!?”

“And this She is gonna slap you if you don’t stop calling her a She!”

Rose broke down laughing beside Willow and that was the start of their friendship.


	5. Chat Fic 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a god forsaken chat fic... these never end well... ABANDONED BEYOND REPAIR

FanFiction 5

** Group Chat: Doctor Who characters **

Clara.O.O created chatroom

Clara invited the Doctor

Clara invited TARDIS

TARDIS joined

TARDIS renamed TARDIS as Idris

Idris invited 10

Idris invited 12

Idris invited WolfCub

Idris invited Pond

Idris invited that_Nurse

10 joined

Pond joined

Clara:  Hello TARDIS!

10:  Who are you?

11: Hello Me!

Clara: Doctor, who did the TARDIS invite?

10: What?

11: I’m not particularly sure....

WolfCub joined

Pond joined

Pond: RAGGEDY MAN, get the hell back here! I’ve been waiting way too long!!!

11: Amelia?!

10: What?!!!

WolfCub: Hello?

10: WHAT?!!!

11: OI, Sand Shoes. Hush. I’m thinking

WolfCub: Hello? 

Idris: .....

11: Who is everyone?

10: I have a sneaking suspicio-

Idris: Alright, quiet my Thieves. For the sake of my sentient sanity will you please just introduce yourselves—— WITHOUT INTERRUPTION!!

WolfCub: Who on Pete’s Earth are you?

Idris: Why, I’m the TARDIS.

WolfCub: ....

10: WHAAAATTTT?!

Idris: Oh, do be quiet and read. I was Idris but you’ve known me as TARDIS... I think. Tenses....... I am Idris, will be Idris??? Nvm

11: I’m the Doctor, I like stezzons, fezzes and bowties. Bowties are cool, wait. Idris, can I create a bio.

11: Idris???

10: Hello?

11: Let’s create a bio!!! 

11 created a chat bio- 

Fezzes ‘n’ Bowties r cool (11)

Pond: Doctor, who are these people?

11: Well, I would say- at a guess- they’re people the TARDIS trusts.

WolfCub: Hello :P

Pond: And you are?

WolfCub: Rose, Rose Tyler. You???

Pond: Amy Williams, nice to meet you.

11: No No No, you’ve got this all wrong. For starters, it’s Amelia Pond but secondly. ROSE YOU CANNOT PHYSICALLY BE CHATTING HERE!!!!!

10: Rose?!

WolfCub: apparently so, universes and everything....

10: WGVSUBDOQIAHABQHWIRIBDL

WolfCub: but I’m not physically chatting here Doctor :P

10: ROOOOOOOOSSSSSE

11: I guess you are right... but your still typing

Idris: *You’re

10: RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose

WolfCub: Hold up, lemme try something.

10: Talk to meeeeeeeee!!!!!

WolfCub invited CaptainFlirt

WolfCub invited DoctorSmith 

WolfCub invited MickeyMouse 

WolfCub invited EarthGirl

CaptainFlirt joined

MickeyMouse joined

EarthGirl joined

12 declined

That_nurse has declined

DoctorSmith joined

10: ROSEEEEEEREDUDGWJIDBWJ

DoctorSmith: Hello all. Do I know you?

10: Rose, please answer me ( ᗒᗣᗕ ) ՞

CaptainFlirt: Is that the voice of a Nightingale I hear? Hello, Martha Jones.

10: Have I become invisible?

11: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

DoctorSmith: It’s Martha Smith to you, now.

MickeyMouse: That’s right Captain Cheesecake. Keep your distance and try not to put my wife in mortal danger next time she comes to help you at Torchwood.

CaptainFlirt: alright, don’t blame me!!

10: ..... Martha and Mickey, Jack, some new humans and a future self. Seriously confusing. ROOOOOSSSSE

EarthGirl: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAA

10: ?? Donna, how’d you get here?

EarthGirl: I got an invitation from Bad Wolf??

WolfCub: That was me.

MickeyMouse: Rose? Oh my God, are you ok? How’s life? Jackie doing alright?

10: Rose?

WolfCub: Oh, life’s normal. Wake up, go to work, play with the dimens-

Unknown joined the chat

Unknown: SPOILERSSSSS

Unknown kicked WolfCub from the chat

Unknown left the chat

11: I swear River!

MickeyMouse:..... Me and Martha have a place, just bought a cat didn’t we?

10 added WolfCub to the chat

10: ROSEroseROSEroseROSEroseROSE

DoctorJones: Which you insisted calling Catzilla 

10: Don’t give it katnip!!

WolfCub logged on

CaptainFlirt: Gotta go, Ianto says Gwen needs back-up!! Nice talking.

11: Bye Jack

DoctorSmith: I’ll be seeing you

WolfCub: be careful Jack!

EarthGirl: GET BACK HERE YOUUU!!!

CaptainFlirt has logged off

EarthGirl has logged off

Pond: Interesting, he has a nice profile

that_Nurse logged on

Unknown logged on

10: NOTICE MEEEEEE

that_Nurse: Amyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I can’t leave you anyw-

Unknown renamed 11 as Sweetie

Unknown renamed 10 as Sweetie2

Unknown added 12 to the chat

Unknown renamed 12 Sweetie3

that_Nurse: Melody.... why?

Pond kicked that_Nurse from the chat

Pond: ^-^

Sweetie: ok...

Unknown kicked Pond from the chat 

Sweetie: River, you can’t do that. They’re your parents.

Sweetie2: Hold up?! WHAT?!

Unknown: I don’t see anyone stopping me, Sweetie. Besides, they need to look out their window.

Unknown has logged off

WolfCub: we have some catching up to do....

Sweetie3: What am I doing here? I don’t remember asking to be invited to a chat room full of pudding brains.

Sweetie3 added BillPotts23

BillPotts23: Hello?

Sweetie3: Bill, did you add me to this abomination?

BillPotts23: No... you just added me whoever you are. No, wait. Doctor?

Sweetie: Do I know you?

Sweetie3: Oh great, I’m on a group chat full of my past. Just what I needed!

WolfCub: What happened to you? 

Me_Clara joined the chat

Me_Clara: I’m pretty sure it has something to do with the eyebrows.

Clara: HOLD UP, who are you.

Me_Clara: whoooops, complications. Not wanting a paradox here.....

Sweetie3: Alright, I’m not staying here. I’m out, Bill. Come on, we have places to be.

Me_Clara: Same

Sweetie3: Bill?

Sweetie3: Bill?

Sweetie3: Bill?

Sweetie3: Humans these days!!

Sweetie3 removed BillPotts23 

Sweetie3 logged off

Me_Clara left the chat

Sweetie renamed Sweetie as 11

11 renamed Sweetie2 as 10

10 renamed WolfCub as Rose

Rose: Thank you:)

10: Np :D

Clara: That was.... interesting 

11: to say the least. So, how’re we doing

SamTyler: Oh, I’m just fine thank you.

Rose: .........

11: Why did you invite your relatives

Rose: I didn’t.

SamTyler: yes, she didn’t, cuz I hacked into your secret little chat.

10: it wasn’t secret.

SamTyler: and hid within its walls,

11: don’t you mean coding?

SamTyler: beneath this flimsy username,

Rose: Tyler’s a good name!

SamTyler: BUT, my real name is....

SamTyler renamed SamTyler as Master

11: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHHGHGGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHG

10:..... YOU ARE DEAD, YOU DIED. AGHHGHGHGHGHGHHGNGNGNGHGH 

Rose: .......ok.......

Master: Not the reaction I was expecting but it was still satisfying 

10: But, but.. you died?

Master: Hey, do you wanna hear something?

10: No... 

Master: But Doctor! Can’t you hear them and, oh. What’s that. He will knock 4 times.

10: SHAHSHUAJDOWODMWMJDJD

11: You do realise you can’t hear texts.

Master: Da, da, da , du-

Rose kicked Master from the chat

Clara: Imma just. Yeah, I’m just gonna go. BYEEEEEEE

Clara logged off

Rose: ʕ• ᴥ •ʔ| (•  ◡ •)|

10: Rose :)

11: Has nobody noticed how the Smiths are just sat here watching?

Rose: No, STALKERS

MickeyMouse logged off

10: Ha, he’s more scared of you than I am of your mother!

Rose:.......

DoctorSmith: Isn’t it all the mothers?

11: Yes, actually. You’re right. Every single time.

Rose: Well, maybe you should try not to completely annoy them.

DoctorSmith: got to go now, Mickey needs help deciding what food to feed the cat. Big idiot!

10: NOT KATNIP!

DoctorSmith logged off

10: How’s life?

Rose: life is sad.

11: oh.... yeah, I agree.

10: life is always sad.

Rose: I should leave.

10: Awwwwww, no! Please don’t go Rose!

Rose: ok.

11: this is sorta depressing. How about this: let’s have a video call!

10: you think that’d work?

Rose: worth a try?

-call started-

-call ended, 25 minutes 37 seconds-


	6. Chat fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uhhhh. I wrote another one at this time. I really wasn’t ok in 2019 ok?!

FanFiction 6

** Group Chat: Doctor Who actors **

People: David Tennant, Billie Piper, Freema Agyeman, John Simms, John Barrowman, Catherine Tate, Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, Author Darwin, Jenna Coleman, Peter Capaldi, Pearl Mackie, Jodie Whittaker, Bradley Walsh, Tosin Cole, Mandip Gill, Alex Kingston, Eve Myles, Gareth David-Lloyd, Michelle Gomez, Sacha Dhawan

Jenna Coleman created a group-chat

Jenna Coleman renamed the chat:

Hermits United

Jenna Coleman added Smithy

Jenna Coleman added RubyWinehouse02

Jenna Coleman added ol’_Fanboi

Jenna Coleman added RoseTyler

Jenna Coleman added ADarvill 

Jenna Coleman added PrettyBoi

Jenna C...: Hello guys!

RoseTyler: Who are u 

Ol’_fanboi: Sorry, what am I doing here?

Smithy: OOOOOO, A GROUP CHAT! I love group chats!!!

Jenna C...: Thank u Matt. Now, show urself ppl!!!!

RoseTyler: Hiya Matt! Been awhile.

RubyWinehouse02: Hello,  Rose

RoseTyler: OI who called me Rose

Jenna C...: hehehehehehehhebheheh

PrettyBoi: ehay is rhid!

RubyWinehouse02: .......

Smithy: Who is that, Jenna?

Jenna C...: That’s David who doesn’t seem to be able to type properly.

ADarvill: Seriously tho, these usernames suck. Wait, can we rename ourselves?

Ol’_Fanboi: I mean it, why am I here?

Jenna C nicknamed Jenna C... as XoXo-Jenna-XoXo

ADarvill nicknamed ADarvill as Author

XoXo-Jenna-XoXo nicknamed ADarvill as That_Nurse

That_Nurse nicknamed RubyWinehouse02 as Karen

RoseTyler nicknamed PrettyBoi as DT

RoseTyler nicknamed RoseTyler as Billie

That_Nurse nicknamed XoXo-Jenna-XoXo as Jenna

Jenna nicknamed Smithy as Matt

Billie nicknamed Ol’_fanboi as PeterC

Jenna Coleman added #Lauren_Cooper

Jenna Coleman added Freema

Jenna Coleman added CoolDude 

Jenna Coleman added SassyMG 

Jenna Coleman added GoldenFloofBall

Jenna Coleman added Pointless_Guy

Jenna Coleman added PottMackie

Jenna Coleman added Bi-weirdo 

Jenna Coleman added Soft_Teaboi

Jenna Coleman added Queeeenieeee

Jenna Coleman added SamTyler

Jenna Coleman added SassQueen

Jenna Coleman added Mary_Poppins

Jenna Coleman added Crazy_Actor


	7. A Slightly Different Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, so. I was really jus doing descriptions here. I was all for that outfit design when I wrote this.... I still have the pin board but like, I don’t feel the vibe anymore

FanFiction 7

** A slightly different reunion. **

Rose snook into a room far down the corridor, happily greeting someone with a typically Londoner saying: wotcha. Mickey smiled back,

“Heya, babe. Let’s get this party started.”

Rose started filtering through the outfits on the first level of the wardrobe when she stopped and looked blankly towards Mickey. Worried the man stood only to settle down again as a massive grin took over Rose’s features. She stood there with her eyes closed, thinking of ideas and letting them form around her. Mickey’s jaw dropped as the simple short skirt and T-shirt were swiftly replaced by a long dress. It was the colour of a mermaid tail and was covered by a glittery light-blue vail which stopped before it reached the front and instead waved to the floor. Unlike the skirt-part of the dress which fanned out delightfully, the top half hugged her body tight with lacy pattern decorating the front and shoulder less, opaque, glittery sleeves leaped down her arms. An intricate crown rested upon her head and her hair flowed freely on her shoulders, curving around her small gem earrings. Mickey was in awe as the dress flipped around the girls feet. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Rose began,

“‘s funny. Never dreamed o’ ever wearing anything like this alrigh’, and then we went t’ this plane’, yeah. And all the women wore these beautiful dresses according t’ their ‘group’. I think i’ was called Akineralli, ‘nd we went there for some fun and t’ see the festival bu’ o’course there was trouble. Long story shor’ we stopped one of the ummmm- what do you call ‘em- oh yeah, Miras from overthrowing the others so the leader had some ou’fits made for us. I’m part of the Aquari Mira bu’ the Doctor’s from Angelena so he got whi’ stuff which of course he never wears.”

The man with the low voice chuckled softly,

“Shoulda known you two would’ve had so much fun without me.”

He looked cheerful enough but a clear longing hid within his sparkling eyes. There was no surprise written on his expression though when Rose‘s outfit changed yet again into a sky-blue cinderella style gown. The blonde laughed obviously amused by the TARDIS’s choice and pulled a face at Mickey,

“There’s jus’ so much t’ see Mickey. You wouldn’ understand.”

With a huff, the blonde turned to view herself in the mirror,

“What d’ya think Mickey. Too long and flouncy if you ask me.”

There was a shuffle inside the room as Mickey got up to stare Rose down. He nodded his head in silent agreement before sitting back down closer to Rose this time. Rose began talking to thin air again causing Mickey to roll his eyes at her,

“Honestly, Rose. I still don’t believe that you can talk to the TARDIS.”

With another huff, Rose walked back to the mirror and closed her eyes as another concept condensed around her shape. Mickey rolled his eyes again when Rose started to giggle she turned to him happily,

“I look like a fairy.”

The man chuckled and got up to observe the girl before sitting back down satisfied,

“It looks great on you, babe. What’re we actually looking for though?”

With a sigh Rose clapped her hands and watched a familiar dress drown the very revealing, fairy-style clothing. She smiled fondly and turned to Mickey,

“Remember this dress?”

He nodded enthusiastically and pulled out his phone, which was too advanced for the time but he’d kept it anyways, and pulled up the picture of Rose’s statue. However, Rose was off in the clouds as he turned his device for her to see. Annoyed, Mickey snapped his fingers trying to win back her attention and she hastily turned to look at him,

“Sorry, jus’ remembering...”

The clever reporter crept silently through the dark halls of the closed school as she searched for anything out of the ordinary. Through this corridor, behind this door, up those stairs, in that room or out of the window; Sarah-Jane tried to cover as much ground possible, always on her guard. It was getting late and she needed to get back, to Luke when she heard a faint noise in the next room and immediately froze. Holding her breath, the middle-aged ex-companion strained her ears against the silence but the darkness did not unveil any secrets. Now, there was one decision to make and either outcome could go wrong so, being the brave and curious women she was, Sarah Jane Smith closed the gap between her feet and the door, pressing it open slightly. At first glance, the reception area looked empty so, releasing her breath, our alien investigator slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind her. A few brisk steps and she was in the middle of the room stood in a ready stance. As if it were a weapon, she gripped the compact, useful sonic-lipstick in her right hand whilst keeping her arm tucked behind her back as protection however every thought sloshed from her brain as she saw it. Shadowed in the corner of the room beneath the stairway.

All blue and wooden and beautiful. It’s sleek edges no worse for wear. It hummed with anticipation just as it had done so many years before. She stumbled backwards with surprise, dropping the sonic as she fell and let the stupid device roll away. The shock written on her face was clear and true. Never again she had thought. Never again... Slowly regaining her cool, Sarah Jane stood and picked up the forgotten lipstick, her breath coming in short yet sharp intakes. It was too much of a shock. She stood there for a minute when the TARDIS door freaked open a crack to the empty control room. With one last squeeze of her unregistering eyes, Sarah strode up to the old sentient ship. She stroked her panels lovingly, full of nostalgia and pain as the you she’d tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. Sniffing deeply, Sarah wiped her eyes and looped around the TARDIS with a big smile now claiming her face. All apprehension was flushed away as she skipped inside and skidded to a harsh halt. The console room.

Beautiful coral struts curved around the edges, seemingly guarding the also coral console splattered with metal patches and clutter. It was a mess but it was still homely. Wires stuck up here and there, a hammer was abandoned against some make-shift buttons, curly spiny things were dotted about, the main lever was pressed against the edge, someone’s mobile lay on top of a panel whilst odd lights flashed. It was really grunge styled, like a punk phase. Her walls were a golden colour with odd structures and the entire circular room was drowned in a comforting green-blue glow As she continued up the metal grating, Sarah noticed a brown trench coat strewn on the nearest Y-shaped strut. She picked it up sceptically and pushed her hand into the pocket to confirm her suspicions: bigger on the inside. So, the Doctor wore strange attire still. Before she set it back down over the strut though, she noticed a baby-pink cropped hoodie beneath where the brown coat had been left. She smiled fondly ignoring the slight pang of jealousy that rose within her already hurting chest, he wasn’t alone and that was good. Besides, he left her and that spelt one thing out to her. She began fumbling through his pockets and smiled happily as she pulled a familiar scarf from the pocket. Unlike others, she quickly got over the surprise of the built-in Time Lord science and instead marvelled over his now silver and blue sonic screwdriver. Taking a seat on the metal steps, Sarah dug into his pockets, content on her excuse if she were caught. Satisfied that her Doctor was definitely here, the women got to her feet and turned to the strut.

Before she could set the piece of clothing down however, the sound of quiet yet fast footsteps approaching alerted her to a new presence. A hushed giggle joined the almost silent noise and the sound of swishing fabric. Suddenly nervous, Sarah threw th coat and dove through the railing. Quickly, the Earth’s most domestic alien investigator hid below the ramp waiting for the figure to pass but the person didn’t leave. They slowed as they padded toward the console which was now making quiet blooping noises. In a really quiet whisper, the figure began talking. Confused, Sarah popped her head slightly above the floor to see the companion leaning close to the console with a massive grin. She was pretty and Sarah was immediatelyjealous of this girl with blonde hair and a slim shape. But confusion once again took over as she watched. It was as if this female girl was actually having a conversation with the TARDIS. It was then that the girl turned around and lent back against the console with a shaky sigh and the woman hidden below got a view of what the girl was wearing: tall black boots snaked up her calf stopping just below the knee, large formations of mint-coloured feathers were attached to the back of the boots, a black sleeveless dress which was too short and tight wrapped snugly around her delicate form, black and silky gloves covered painting her hands and much like the boots, mint feathers were connected to the top of the glove whilst a very intricate looking headpiece nestled in her hair which was done up in a bun. Sarah frowned at the girl: this was not ordinary attire for a human. Then it struck her, the Doctor might have started collecting other species as companions but her train of thought was interrupted and shoved of the tracks as the alien’s outfit glimmered and shifted. It took multiple seconds for it to really sink in- this alien can change its appearance. So it was a shapeshifter. From the direction the alien had come from, heavier and fast footsteps came echoing into the console room causing the blonde to squeak and flee in the opposite direction whilst the TARDIS flashed her lights and blooped loudly.

Not short of breath from running in, a lanky and good-looking man skidded out with fake annoyance. He wore a brown pinstriped suit with red converse, a light blue shirt beneath and a swirly tie. Pacing around the centre, he scratched his neck and scavenged the ship with his eyes. As the TARDIS plunged into darkness, Sarah jumped slightly causing a muffled clunk against the metal. The TARDIS hummed apologetically towards the women hid below whilst the man sighed,

“Not you too. First Rose, then Mickey and now you. I swear, where’s Rose?”

It was an English accent and this person was either talking to her or the TARDIS. Most likely the TARDIS. Presumably Rose was the girl from before who could talk to the ship and change her form like it was the easiest thing in the world but who was Mickey. Was he an alien too? Momentarily the lights flickered and Sarah Jane got another glance of the man she’d come to assume was the Doctor, this incarnation’s hair was brown and spiky. She smiled as he scowled at the machine before tearing down the corridor in pitch black. As soon as he left, the lights came back on fluently and the girl skipped back in causing the woman hidden below to cover her mouth in order to stifle a laugh at the old Timelord’s naïvety.

“We’re unstoppable you and me, don’t you think ol’ girl? The TARDIS and her cub.”

She sighed happily, her slim body sliding down against the railing till she was sat on the grating casually in her new outfit. It was similar in materials to the last but had a slightly different design: black stocking crept up her legs and finished mid-thigh before strapping under her skirt, black flats covered her feet and more mint feathers were attached to the ankles like butterfly wings, a similar grey dress hugged her form with a black jacket over the top buckled across the v-neck like a cloak, feathers curved from halfway down the jacket like a veil on top of her much too short skirt, the black hood of the jacket was pulled over her head and shadowed her features, tight sleeves with lacy patterns ran down her arms to her wrists and a key on a chain looped around her neck. Sarah Jane couldn’t take her eyes of this alien- it was stunning. Half a minute later, “Rose’s” attention spiked and she looked inquisitively towards the ceiling, eyes glinting with mischief. A grin on her face as usual, she stood and walked to the console holding her hand out as if awaiting instructions before moving her hand around. She smiled as the TARDIS let out a low hum and she laughed freely. Sarah Jane had to admit it was a beautiful sound. Finally “Rose” stopped with her hand hovering over a really small button on the interface. With a grin, the blonde let her fist drop onto the console and sped off down the corridor. Less than ten seconds later, the Doctor appeared with a manic look on his face before racing through the room after “Rose”. Somewhat amused, Sarah jumped to her feet and followed.

Console room outfits:

<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/786933734879655010/?nic_v1=1bfXEeV%2FT8flNjOq6DFDGkUpwQmONvk%2FI2hYE1CGGv67ZmUqd4Ti4oCrK18ZrEJyUz>

Cinderella worthy dress:

<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/786933734879655026/?nic_v1=1bkWZI2IXJgQfcbfEhy4uX4zZQb2cE5Iu%2F2y%2Fl72AKtypoJyzLgh4egour5kkG92Nn>

Ocean coloured dress:

<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/786933734879646412/?nic_v1=1b4x0X9r%2BKwYCgSQB%2FVWQH0cfic5WaLvSblVM9fSjFOtVef9SBGJNMlcOxuTUbvDQA>

Rose’s Roman outfit from the Stone Rose:

[ https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/404338872774327274/?nic_v1=1bmXbprbyJ7MwS38Tar8tSPtH5Vvogex0t7nZrzyFIwlqvg3P0TlDBJCKONGhkvdW4](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/404338872774327274/?nic_v1=1bmXbprbyJ7MwS38Tar8tSPtH5Vvogex0t7nZrzyFIwlqvg3P0TlDBJCKONGhkvdW4)

As seconds passed into minutes Sarah-Jane gave in, slowing to a halt she rested there in the middle of the corridor, allowing herself a much needed brake from the pursuit. It was at this point that the alien girl decided to make an appearance. She skidded from a door to the resting woman’s right just in front of her and vaulted the corridor, flying through the door opposite. Soon after the Doctor followed with a beaming grin completely ignoring the familiar presence of the old companion. It was like watching two children play tag in all seriousness and Sarah Jane couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped her lips. “Rose” would run through this door to the next with the old TimeLord on her trail until she disappeared and the Doctor found himself alone in the corridor, or so he thought. He opened the nearest door and peered through only to find the door was an eternal loop and his head would come through the door behind him. He closed the door and spun on the spot, his eyes squeezed shut with a hand on the wall and another running through his hair. And then he was off again. Sarah Jane Smith, ex-companion of the almighty Doctor was reduced to a laughing schoolgirl at this point. She watched the squealing mess of a girl appear further down the corridor whilst the man was hidden in a room before she sped off further around a bend. I front of Sarah, the Doctor appeared out the door facing the way Rose had disappeared, facing away from Sarah Jane who, still, hadn’t been noticed. He walked slowly down the corridor and Sarah Jane was forced to clamp a hand over her mouth in order to silence her giggle fit. The Doctor was still oblivious as he called out into the ship,

“Roooose, you can’t hide for ever.”

There was a giggle in the room next to him and he stopped, spun to face the door and waited. Now Sarah Jane lost it having to cling to the wall, he was facing her and he hadn’t even noticed. Too busy playing tag with this girl to realise another person on board his ship. And what a show she was getting.

“Doctor, where’d ya pu’ the pears?”

“Now that would be telling, Rose Tyler. Come out here before I come and find you and then....”

“You wouldn’ dare!”

“I’LL TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!”

Feeling worried, the alien girl fled from the kitchen into the corridor falling right into the Doctor’s trap. His arms closed around her unsuspecting body and she squealed loudly when he spun them around and around. In the full light of the corridor, Sarah Jane could properly see the pair: the young girl in the beautiful outfit with long blonde hair was one of the annoying cooking staff from the school kitchens and the Doctor was.... oh, how could she have been so dumb when she met him earlier today! It was Mr John Smith: the science teacher. At this point Rose was cowering beneath the Doctor as he tickled her to the floor but she soon regained ground with... was that a pear? 

“ROSE! You wouldn’t?”

Mickey appeared at the other end of the corridor and just scowled at the pair before looking up and noticing Sarah Jane laughing freely at the end of the corridor. His eyes went wide and he frowned,

“Doctor.”

Rose squealed again as the Doctor continued to tackle her.

“DOCTOR.”

The Doctor recoiled as a pear was hurtled at him.

“FOR GODS SAKE, DOCTOR!”

The Doctor looked to Mickey from where he had Rose tackled to the ground,

“What do you want, Rickey?”

Clearly annoyed he nodded towards Sarah Jane who was collapsing with rounds of laughter. However she didn’t have time to drop to the floor as two big arms picked her up and squeezed her in a tight hug and whispered into her hair,

“Long time no see, Sarah Jane Smith.”

“Nice to see you too, Doctor.”


	8. Idris’ Home for Magical Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m saving best to last here, this was the most recently written fanfic of mine, it could have been great, unfortunately I have no motivation... at all.... so without further ado, have this fanfic based off of the great movies Miss Peregrin’s Home for Magical Children:D

FanFiction 8

** Idris’ Home for Magical Children **

In a state of inner-conflict, Yasmin Khan paced back and forth across her small, unfamiliar bedroom in the new flat. Hakim had stopped playing peaceful music in his room about 15 minutes prior, only silence seeped from behind the thin wall signalling the other being’s retirement and surrender to sleep. Sonja had been texting Yaz, telling her about the latest gossip at school but the struggling teen mess that was Sonja’s sister failed to respond. Yasmin Khan was an ordinary, stressed girl from Sheffield; no or few friends, bad grades, annoying family, several near death experiences and little hope in life. Like many others, the young women had been through many therapists after various incidents where she had felt particularly depressed in life. Several years ago, Yaz had been bullied to the extent that she’d had enough and self-harming had become an issue however she soon recovered, her battle-scars which once littered her wrists had healed to factory-default leaving no more than a memory. Later in her life, the tired and lonely teenager ran away from home, away from her pressuring mother, obsessive sister and easily aggravated father. She ran until she couldn’t move her over-worked legs any further and collapsed on top of a hill where she slept until morning. This is where a kind police officer found her; snuggled up next to her ridiculous rucksack on the side of the road. With the lady’s non-pushy smile and soft words, she convinced Yasmin that going home was the best idea and they both rode back to Sheffield feeling better in themselves. That very women is what inspired Yaz. She wanted to make a difference and help others too. So, Yaz did what she could. Eternally looking out for others in hard positions at school, holding anti-bullying clubs during her already busy lunches and sticking up for those being bullied. But then, about a month ago, the family broke a bit more; Hakim, her father, had frequent arguments with her mother causing a temporary split. Sonja stayed with Najia whilst Hakim took Yaz up to Cardiff in Wales. Her self-control shattered just a bit more.

Walking alone towards the black gates, she made her way towards the big school she was going to for a while. Teens flooded in, most stuck to their screens or listening to music on their wireless earplugs whilst others laughed in groups. Like the blissfully naïve humans they were, the year 7s dominated the front field, running around like nobody was watching and Yaz almost smiled. Almost. With a sigh, she turned and gave her dad a pushed smile and rushed off to find some cover. Zoning out, she sat amongst the playing 12 year olds and began to draw in her sketch pad. When the day started, all the younger years dove for the large hallway leaving Yaz stranded in the middle of a field, clueless. Almost immediately, someone was shouting at her and she already anticipated the wave of embarrassment before it hit her... It’s needless to say that the girl’s day started badly. Many of the teacher’s, never mind the students, were very clearly bad at concealing racism whilst an awful lot of her fellow Sixth Form classmates weren’t particularly used to welcoming new people this far on in the year. Nevertheless, Yaz found herself working hard in lessons and constantly constructing a façade in a poor attempt to make people like her. Which failed. By lunch, she found herself wondering the grounds quietly as squealing girls streamlined towards the fountains followed closely by smirking boys armed with water-pistols. All around her, people smiled and laughed, eating lunch in small friendship circles leaving Yaz alone as she pulled out a sandwich from her bag (unlike her sister, she despised canteens and preferred to make her own lunch). Like a day at the beach, the bright sun bathed her new school in golden rays, happy birdsong chorused in the many surrounding trees and many fluffy clouds guarded the sky- barely moving due to the lack of wind. It was so different that the woman was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Trying not to attract attention, she put her food away to avoid being sick and perched herself on a shady step. This is where she pressed her head into shaking hands and began a simple coping technique. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7- 

“Oh look who it is, the new’ne. Ya look like y’ave been running, Paki. Haven’ decided to blow us ‘p after all we’ve done for ya? Wha’s ya name? ‘M Adam.”

Another racist, un-educated boy with terrible grammar. Keeping a guarded face, the girl suppressed a growl of disdain and looked up at her annoying visitor,

“Excuse me, mate. Please would you leave now.”

Yaz smiled politely at the boy in question, who smiled back sarcastically and kicked a nearby rock,

“You’re sat on my step ‘n’ ya still haven’ tol’ me ya name. Oh, an’ we ain’ mates.”

Suppressing the scowl threatening to overcome her, the new sixth former obliged and shuffled along the stony step until her feet got purchase on the gravel path beneath. Avoiding eye contact, she stood, picked up her phone and turned to leave when he grabbed her shoulder. There was a short silence as soon as the bully’s skin came in contact with her own before what seemed like his own voice made impact with her head. It took her a second to figure out what was happening but she freaked when she did: Yasmin Khan could hear this person’s thoughts. Panicking, Yaz stumbled away from him in shock and tore off down the corridor until she reached the girl’s bathroom where she locked herself away for the rest of lunch.

When the end of school bell rang, Yasmin quickly gathered up all her belongings and rushed down to her small locker where she grabbed her lunch bag before anyone could follow her. Sliding into a toilet cubicle and locking the door, Yaz got out her phone and switched it on, listening contently as a group of nice girls ran into the bathroom gossiping. They weren’t saying anything bad and they hadn’t treated her unkindly today either. Forcing herself not to eavesdrop, Yaz turned her attention back to the phone. No, it wasn’t the latest, no it wasn’t new, and no, it wasn’t hers when it was first bought. However, the case was hers and she didn’t mind the few scratches her sister had left. It was a nice pink shade with some beads threaded to a feather dangling from the bottom corner- a good luck charm. Whilst she ate the grapes from lunch, her phone buzzed quietly and she picked it up.

Dad, 15:39: Hey Yaz, remember what I said?

She frowned and quickly typed “no” as her reply before turning back to her food which was rapidly disappearing.

Dad, 15:40: Did u listen 2 me at all this morning? We agreed that u’d go spend some time with some friends whilst I’m @ my job interviews.

With a sigh, Yaz slumped back against the wall and typed in her exasperated answer

‘Fine. And stop using text speak because you’re too old” before slipping it back into her pocket and pulling her blazer back on. If only she’d brought some normal clothes with her. As the new comer had been in the toilet for nearly 12 minutes, life was starting to cool slightly and little to no Sixth Formers were left. Ignoring her dad’s instructions, she passed the small group, ran to the little balcony on the side of the path, which marked the edge of the ground, and leant on the railing. It looked like a very peaceful place: like a sanctuary. Tall trees grew up from the ground to create a healthy and abundant canopy causing darkness across the hole forest floor. Vines hung off the odd branch while small patches of fox-gloves or other flowers sprinkled the area. In some areas, big ferns blocked the way whilst in others, rhododendrons, which eternally flowered according to the head-teacher, stood in random spots through the wood. Looking around nonchalantly, she began to climb over the fence and hopped down into the wood with a little thud. Beside her, something rustled in the bushes and she took a step back in fear but before she could turn to flee, the bright-orange creature left it’s hiding place and pounded off into the wood. Yasmin gasped in awe: an actual fox. She’d never seen one before in Sheffield and definitely not in Punjab. Giving one last check around the field, Yaz ran after the fox into the wood.

No more than a minute later, she heard happy laughter causing her to skid to a halt. Peering around the nearest ivy-covered tree, she spotted a teenager with long, ginger hair wearing a grey, chequered jacket with a black shirt and grey jeans. It momentarily crossed her mind that it may not have been a fox she saw earlier but soon squashed the stupid idea. However, she didn’t expect the girl to jump quite so high into the tree either- quite literally. One second she was stood with her back to Yaz and the next she was on some branch. Beyond where the girl had been stood was another teenager. He was short, had ruffled blonde hair, wore a grey shirt with some loose shorts and had tally lines all over his upper body. Obviously waiting for this girl, his head was turned up into the tree. She was about to introduce herself to him when someone loud and Scottish called out,

“Rory!”

“Yes, Amy?”

Ok, Yaz could work with this. Amy and Rory, two slightly weird people in a wood but they seemed ok. And she really did want to have someone to spend all this waiting time with. She stepped out into the bright clearing, wincing slightly when she cracked a branch beneath her foot and offered a shy smile and a meal wave. “Rory” spun around to look at her, a horrified glint entering his eyes and the same girl from earlier jumped down from a branch that was so high, “Amy” should have broken several bones by now. Feeling slightly odd, Yaz croaked out a greeting and sighed deeply at their reaction. Both spun away and raced deeper into the woods without uttering a word. Of course, Yaz followed. She yelled hopelessly after them,

“Please, come back! I’m only looking for a friend!”

When they looked back, Rory was still mortified whilst Amy, the girl holding his hand, looked back sympathetically but didn’t reply. Both ran towards a stream and dove into the water leaving Yaz at the bank all alone. Moaning in defeat, the dark-skinned girl collapsed in a heap and listened to the water lapping against the smooth rock she was sat on. Deciding she had little to lose, Yaz looked down at her clothes: a simple, black blazer with cream lining and CrowBrook’s logo stitched onto the front pocket; a white, lacy blouse which was a bit on the tight side and had buttons on the neck; a mint and navy tie which felt wrong to wear; a pleated, black knee-length skirt that kept riding up which she got into trouble for; a pair of white, knee-length socks coated in gravel-dust; and some black trainer-like school shoes. If her sister didn’t bully her about looking like an anime school-girl when she got home, there must be something wrong! 

Taking one last breath, Yaz made her decision, leaving her bag, phone, shoes, socks and blazer on the river-side as she waded into the water, cringing at her decision. Thankfully, the current wasn’t too strong but the water was ice cold, her skirt flowed in the water around her freezing legs whilst her blouse stuck to her goose-bump-covered skin. Every step brought her deeper into the stream of cold and she soon found herself treading water as she scoured the unexplored area for any sign of life or a trail. That’s when she saw the wet footprints with tell-tale spots around them on the other side of the small but deep river. They led to a small opening in the side of the small, steep, stone hill she’d come across. As she continued to move towards the track, it soon got shallow in the water again and she relished in the warmth the sun granted when she exited the brook. Presumably the brook her school was named after. With an indignant sigh, Yasmin wrung outr her clothes as best as she could and followed the footprints to the small cave opening. She peered through but could only see darkness and it sent shivers up her spine. She found herself unable to speak but that didn’t stop her from pushing through the small hole into what she thought would be a small cavern but the breath was knocked from her when bright blue-ish lights raced along her vision and harsh winds blew against her from every direction. It was a sensory overload, too much for her startled self to handle so she did what she did best: she curled up into a self-protective position. Arms wrapped around knees, knees tucked up to chest, head buried underneath hands. Yaz barely registered the caring hands against her arms until they gently shook her. A low groan exited the girl’s throat and she looked up to see a slightly odd looking women wearing a tattered blue dress; black, scuffed boots; frizzy and brown hair thrown back in a scruffy bun; old fashioned, smeared makeup and an exaggerated and excited grin,

“Bye- no, sorry- Hello my child. I was Idris.. will be Idris? No!! No, no, no, no. I am Idris. Sorry about that, Yasmin Khan. Welcome back to our home!”

Yaz frowned at the peculiar woman and croaked put,

“Sorry, did you say welcome back? I’ve never been here befor-....”

Yaz’s jaw dropped in awe, stopping herself mid-sentence as she took in her surroundings: gold and silver trees that swayed calmly shimmered in the sun- no- suns to her right; the sandy, orange floor was covered in red tufts of grass; in the far distance, a volcano rumbled menacingly, the odd gurgle of magma jumping up into the orange and red sky; on her left was a sparkling, glowing pond that projected blue reflections up anything near enough; behind Idris was a cream-coloured house with wisteria draped down the front and other pretty decorations across façade; whilst a sandy cliff loomed high up behind her. There was absolutely no doubt about it, this was an alien planet. Her knees went weak and Idris reached forward to catch her. Yaz smiled at the woman hopelessly and closed her eyes in amazement,

“Idris. Where am I?”

“Why, this is Gallifrey my dear. This was (no) is my Home for Peculiars. My home for the out of the ordinary, the special and the magical.”

Regaining strength, she stood and bent to scoop some of the warm sand outside of the shaded patch they were stood in. It was really warm, verging on scolding causing Yaz to drop it in surprise. Idris smiled lovingly at her new arrival and went to take her hand but stopped when Yaz looked up sadly,

“I shouldn’t be here then. As much as I’d love to stay, I’m just a normal kid from Sheffield. There’s nothing special about me!”

“Dear, only peculiars can enter through the time vortex. You do have a power, even if you don’t know what it is yet!”

It was at this moment, a teenage boy raced out of the gold and silver orchard at an abnormal speed followed closely by a gold-furred wolf whose movements were soft yet harsh at the same time. Like it were a game, not a hunt (which is what it looked like to Yaz) the boy skidded to a halt and smirked at his pursuer before setting off yet again only to be tackled to the floor by the shiny creature. Yaz exhaled in alarm and set to move forward and help when she realised that the wolf was in no way harming the other. In fact, it was snuggling against the boy’s chest? Idris coughed in an exaggerated manner before dragging Yaz towards the house that was covered in purple flowers. Looking back, she could see the sheepish look on the boy’s face. 

Inside, the house looked very cosy and homely. They entered a small, empty room with two arm-chairs and Idris gestured for Yaz to sit. They spoke for a good hour or so, Idris soothed Yaz’s worries and hoped to help settle her in. Meanwhile, outside, the children gathered at the door in wait. A blonde haired girl with suspiciously wolf-like ears had been pushed to the key hole in order to eavesdrop whilst the others crowded around her. No longer laughing, the brown-haired boy from earlier was sat further down the small corridor looking slightly dejected whilst another red-head sat beside him. They were the only two not to be sat at the living-room door. Donna because she was claustrophobic and John because he couldn’t get remotely close to the person he wanted to sit with. Soon, however, one of John’s younger friends, who liked to wear odd clothes, sat between his legs in frustration. He started to complain about how it wasn’t fear that the smallest get shoved to the back when the door opened and all his friends fell through the doorway at Idris’ feet. He suppressed a laugh but the boy resting against his legs (who named himself James Mcrimmon after one of his first friends after finding out he didn’t have a name) failed and burst out laughing. James’ crush, River Song, turned and scowled at him before scrambling to her feet and pulling her friends towards the stairs. James was 15 and the youngest in the family, hopelessly crushing on the older girl known as River Song whilst John Smith was one of the oldest and denied any suggestion of having a crush no matter how “obvious” his best friend, Donna, seemed to think it was. Subconsciously, he reached for Rose’s hand when everyone else had moved off of her and she took it gratefully, running her hands over her ears, smiling at Yaz’s reaction to the wolf-ears smoothing back into glittery strands of normal, human hair. Priceless! Like a cheeky school-girl, the blonde grabbed Martha’s hand and let herself run upstairs with her good friend, leaving a sad John with an amused Idris. 

Donna sidled up to her friend’s side and grabbed his hand offering a very kind smile to their new visitor,

“Are you gonna stay till dinner?”

Yaz stuttered out her response, immediately hitting herself afterwards,

“Oh, ummmm. Yeah. I will.”

“Oh good, come on John. Let’s show her around.”

Donna grabbed Yaz’s hand, sent a wink at Idris and pulled them outside. As soon as they were out of John’s ear-shot, Donna grinned at Yaz,

“Hiiii, I’m Donna. Donna Noble. That stick over there’s my best friend- he’s John. The girl he practically drools over’s called Rose. She’s awesome and I have no idea what she sees in him. Rose left the hall with a girl called Martha earlier, and Martha’s cool too but she’s jealous of Rose so and she can be rude at times. You know, I’m bias and all that. Younger boy that was sat with us is Jamie, he’s annoying and love-sick over River Song who I hate with a passion. She’s just a big ego with hair full of “spoilers” and sarcasm. Old grey hair who isn’t actually old but, you know, he’s got grey hair. Well, that’s Thete. He’s James’ brother and didn’t have a pronounceable name either so we call him Thete. The girl that drips water is Bill... she died in a puddle but isn’t dead? Best explanation I can give you, seriously so she sticks with Thete and River. Clara is the second youngest and she’s actually really nice but she’s always in the library or playing with her friend James. The other red-head you can find here is Amelia. Amy is kind, sassy but kind and her boyfriend, Rory, is just a big puppy really. A strong one mind you. Then there was Corin but he died years ago, Corin was John’s identical twin so we don’t talk of him. We have friends in other Time Loops but it must have been a decade since any of them made contact with us? Oh, wait. I missed another sibling. Jane Smith. We can go see her, she barely ever leaves the garden on a Tuesday !”

With that, she turned and yelled at John to meet them at the garden and they set off to find John’s sister where instead they found John already sat next to the grinning blonde talking animatedly. Confused, Yaz looked back to the house where John had been sat to the small flower-bed at the far side of the vegetable garden where he was now sat. Donna just laughed and tugged Yaz along to sit next to Jane who looked up happily. Jane’s smile was gorgeous and she had two very deep eyes that read knowledge, loss, love and life. She had a soft Northern accent and a very cute (Yaz scolded herself for using such a description) nose “scronch”. Yaz smiled to herself as she took in the woman’s choice of clothing: bright yellow suspenders held up a pair of blue trousers that were about two inches too short, she wore a short-sleeved navy top with several suspiciously rainbow-like stripes across the front, there was a small but pretty flower slipped into her hair and the long lilac-grey trench coat that she obviously like to wear was currently piled on a foldable chair behind her. Realising she’d been staring, Yaz extended a hand,

“Yasmin Khan- Yaz to my friends.”

“Nice to meet you Yaz, I’m Jane Smith.”

Something inside Yaz fluttered at Jane’s implication. Few people accepted her offer to become friends and this person in particular made her feel funny. In a good way. The Khan girl found she liked her new friends very much and smiled up at Donna who in return stuck out her tongue playfully before attacking John in a flurry to get to the chair first. Jane just giggled as her brother got pushed into the mud for the second time today. He huffed when he sat up and quickly brushed off the dirt. Jane smiled at Yaz, causing her to fall just a bit more,

“So, Yaz. What sort of Peculiar are you and where are you from?”

Donna smirked at her friend knowingly when she “tripped” over Jane causing the blonde to flop into Yaz. Jane and John just scowled back: Donna was trying to play match-maker again but they all knew Jane still had someone she missed and secretly loved if the man was still alive. His sister, John and Thete used to be close to some other Peculiars who lived here on Gallifrey too. There was O, a friendly 19 year old boy who could hypnotise others. His younger brother Harry or Harold Saxon was John’s best friend since birth: Harry liked mischief and chaos whilst John liked fun and peace. Thete’s girlfriend at the time was known as Missy, she was bossy but funny and kept abusing her ability to telepathically project her voice into others head. They all played in the red fields of Arcadia before a handful of children including O, Harry, Missy and Corin were taken from Idris’ care by an evil force of Peculiars called the Time Lords. The Time Lords were greedy and pompous Peculiars who stole children and their memories. Few of the orphans Idris looked after could remember their past, John included but Idris was careful to look after them all. So, O and Jane in mind, John gestured for Donna to cut it out. The red-head frowned but stopped her pushing,

“Well, Jane, Yaz sort of doesn’t know what she is. Followed Amy and Rory through the vortex, didn’t you, Dear?”

Yaz nodded and opened her mouth before losing it again in better judgement.

“Go on. What do you wanna know, Yaz?”

Donna was very nice, Yaz decided. The fiery woman had spunk and helped boost confidence. With a shine of curiousity in her eyes, she looked up and asked,

“What can Peculiars... do? What’s your ~special~ power?”

John smiled- oh to be clueless. He spoke before Donna could start one of her well-known long explanations,

“I can move or see at a particular speed so basically, I can manipulate my personal time view. Donna can create for and Jane can sort of control life and death? Peculiars can have any kind of power.”

Yas nodded in understanding,

“How do you know what your power is?”

Donna smiled sympathetically and looked to John who also looked rather sad,

“You would have learnt what your power is from the relative that gave it to you, like your parents. Unfortunately for us, something terrible happened so we can’t remember our past very well anymore but it’s just kind of there, really.”

Jane rolled her eyes at her brother before continuing to tend to the current flower patch. Looking into John’s eyes and seeing his pain, the newcomer tried to imagine what could have been so traumatic. She could feel their sadness and regret, and something akin to longing. An awkward silence had fallen, leaving everyone glancing around uneasily until Jane let out an exclamation of happiness. John was by her side in seconds and they all crowded around as the buds began to grow up out of the ground. A seemingly regular motion today, Yasmin’s jaw dropped. Like magic, the pink and yellow roses grew stalks, flower heads and thorns before finally blooming in seconds. It was like watching a time-lapse but in real life! She’d been staring for a good minute before she felt a hand beneath her chin, shutting her ever gaping mouth and several giggles. It was then that Yaz realised she wasn’t being laughed at, she was being laughed with for the first time in her life. Nobody was judging her and she didn’t need to run and hide. Happy tears ran down her dark face, a quite over-dramatic reaction but it meant the world to the young, depressed teen after being bullied for the large part of her life. She felt Jane wrap her arms around her in a very comforting manner then the stronger arms of John as he pulled them up and closer to his chest in a very brotherly way before Donna’s constantly warm arms slipped around her’s and John’s waist as she attempted to join the group hug. As they parted, Yaz realised she was feeling unusual levels of love, hope, happiness and friendship right now. In fact, she was feeling way too happy if that was even possible.


	9. Rescuing Our Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this....  
> THIS, is the longest fanfic I have written for this fandom. I previously posted this on FanFiction.net but decided to add it to my compilation of unfinished fanfics. ANYWAY, not the best but thought it had a good plot. It grabs little things from different parts of the fandom because, yes, I was so obsessed I know nearly everything. Anyway, Torchwood, SJA, even the Paternoster Gang and Rose (seeing a pattern here)  
> I wrote this before the new year episode aired so it’s not accurate at all but still, have this :)

FanFiction 5.0

** Rescuing Our Doctor **

Give or take, it was 9 in the morning and Donna sighed miserably as she ate her breakfast. Yet another boring day as a Chiswick temp. Once she’d eaten her two slices of toast, the red-head went to get dressed, washed and presentable. Giving Wilfred a big, bear-hug, Donna finally left for the day with an unusual spring in her step. The summer weather allowed her to walk to work through the many streets of London so she had decided on some casual clothes: comfy, denim jeans with a loose, purple top and a grey, knitted cardigan. Arriving below the building in question, Donna pushes aside her doubts and jogged inside with a smile plastered on her face. Glancing to the right, she watched as the odd, Scottish girl from calls sector frowned at the lifts before stepping inside. Adding the thought -do not get the left lift up- to her notes of Dos and Don’ts, Donna signed in for work. Signature scribbled onto the page, Donna headed towards the metal doors on the far right. Everything was fine until she stepped into the lift, eyes drooping heavily as the doors began to close and promptly collapsed in a heap.

Amy and Rory were sat around the breakfast table eating cereal with their butler, a stray ood, when the Nurse had a call from his boss. Within five minutes, the couple were out the front door and off to their jobs, Amy worked at a company called HC Clements as a customer-service call manager (not that she was good at it) whilst her husband Rory now worked as a Nurse at UNIT. Ever since they got locked away in this year, the two had gotten new jobs, new lives and a new home. UNIT was dangerous and mysterious however it was their only source of information and that’s how they collected the latest gossip about aliens and therefore their closest chance to ever finding the Doctor again. Rory didn’t mind working their as he didn’t actually do any major missions, he was just a medical assistant in the company’s hospital ward on floor -15. Amy couldn’t find any jobs at first and soon gave in but after a little dig, Rory found her a job at an interesting place. But, she didn’t enjoy her stature in the company as all she got to do all day was sit around and listen to people complaining over the phone. She worked on floor 7 with Marion, Helen, Zoe, some others and Isabel. Each morning she would run up the stairs much to Donna’s confusion, ‘why not take the lift’ she thought. And that’s what Amy did today, she took the small lift out of simple interest. Watching the little red numbers count down to 0, Amy frowned remembering her last encounter after using a lift at a toy store. Coincidence, she hopped inside and squinted at the strangely blurry buttons. Blurry... Dizzy.... and sleep.

(SORRY, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. Time for a re-write) (Jack, Gwen and Ianto survive the 456 together. Let’s pretend there’s no Esther or Oswald Danes cuz they just be moving up my plot here. Never mind Tosh and Owen cuz they left too early in the seasons to be revived and still make sense. Oh, you know what. Here goes): The black-haired women from Cardiff leaned back against her Captain’s chest as he wrapped his arm around her co-worker. Gwen came from a very old, traditional family born in Cardiff. Ianto- not so much. However, Jack was no ordinary human, he was a fixed point in time, born in the 51st century, unable to die, centuries old, not from Earth but still human and prepared for the worst. But right now, he was his friends support and that was a good enough motive to be happy. On Gwen’s sofa, the team were watching a simple TV show when Jack’s vortex manipulator started bleeping. He smiled,

“It would seem we have visitors!”

Together, the team each took a pistol and side-stepped out of the building coming face to face with a curly, blonde women holding a very nifty hand-gun from at least the 30th century. She was bent over forward in a recovery stance in clear disorientation from using cheap, nasty time-travel. Jack smirked,

“Need a drink next time?”

River turned around smugly, flicking her blaster back inside it’s holster,

“Oh, hardly need one, dear. I haven’t a clue where I am yet. Now, where are the Ponds?”

Rory raced into the ward crashing into his friend Martha clumsily. Quickly apologising, he offered her a smile and set off walking towards his desk when he noticed her serious face and tense posture. She indicated back to the lift and grabbed his arm as she walked towards the metal doors. She coughed before whispering nonchalantly into his ear,

“The Brigadier sent for us. Oh, and Amy too.”

Rory, not being one so dumb and knowledge-less as most working here, spun to face Martha with a wide-eyed expression. The Brigadier was high priority at UNIT and nobody ever saw or spoke to him. So, Rory didn’t understand what he wanted with Martha, him and his wife. Did he know that Amy and him were stuck in this heaven-forbid time? Never the less, he let his boss wearing her beige jacket guide him to her boss. Today, was going to be interesting.

Ianto frowned questioningly,

“The Ponds, sorry, who?”

River rolled her eyes and shook her head mischievously holding out her hand,

“Yep, clueless as always. Looks nice, I’d say- judging by the wind- this is Cardiff. And, thinking about Amy and or what the Doctor told me, she’d never come here. Well, guess that’s goodbye?”

Jack caught her shoulder and smiled,

“Oh no it’s not. You’re a friend of the Doctor’s. Ever heard of Torchwood?”

The long out stretched conversation that included lots of flirting, jokes and tales of the Doctor concluded one thing. Somebody wanted their help, them being the many trustworthy companions of the Doctor after the Time War. The daring women- called River- was sent here after reading a note she found during her stay at Darillium. She knew that her end was near so this letter may be the end of her journey, yet she kept that to herself. After a quick co-ordinate exchange, the vortex manipulators were set for their next travel and each host had a guest. Gwen holding River’s hand and Ianto hanging of Jack’s arm lime a cat. Flash- crackle- pop.

Clara was sat on her motorbike zooming back to her flat after a busy school day but pulled over when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. The teacher quickly removed her helmet and put the phone to her ear,

“Hey, Kate. What’s wrong?”

There was muffled chatter coming through the speaker clearly in the background whilst Kate’s voice was the dominant sound to be heard,

“Not so much a problem, just a message. For you. New location: my office, The Black Archives.”

Clara re-clipped on her black, shiny hat and revved the engine spinning the back-wheel around and driving a bee-line towards the Tower of London or better known as Kate’s office. As she pulled up in the court yard, Clara frowned as a soldier solutes to her. Being with the Doctor does that to you, you stop wanting gratitude. Out of respect she nodded back to him before following the man into the many corridors. Five minutes later, Clara found herself beside Kate staring into a glass-box containing something called a vortex manipulator. Listening to Kate’s few words, Clara stepped inside and took the device- strapping it to her wrist,

“Right, you said that YOUR dad from the past wants MY help from the future. I have so many questions like how did he know I would exist, what does he need MY help for and how does this thing work? Ok, mainly that last one.”

After Kate had given Clara a little step-by-step tour of the futuristic machine, she exited the container and watched as Clara disappeared in a flash of brief light.

13 Bannerman road. Sarah Jane was sat next to Maria as they all ate their jam-sandwiches in the loft. Mr Smith was busy doing some calculations with K-9 and Luke was tinkering with his latest project across the room. Clyde was the first to react to the strange noise, jumping to his feet and crouching behind the couch. Maria and Luke joined him and watched in horror as Sarah-Jane simply stood up and watched the spot where a crackling sound was coming from. Mr Smith droned on in silence until he spotted the occurrence,

“Sarah-Jane. It would seem you have multiple teleports heading towards your location. Would you like me to apply restraint fields?”

Tenderly, the women shook her head and returned to her place on the coach smiling when multiple people arrived in her house all but one panting heavily. He spoke up cheerfully in his thick American accent,

“Well, what a pleasure. Sarah-Jane you are still looking beautiful as ever! Meet my new crew.”

Gwen and Ianto waved gingerly whilst River stood with a hand on her hip,

“Just how many women did he leave behind? God, I’m gonna slap that man!”

Sarah smiled and embraced Jack and his team before confronting the new women,

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Sarah-Jane Smith and, yes, I did travel with the Doctor once. Long ago.... Oh, I almost forgot. Luke, stay away from this lot. You too Clyde and Maria. What can I say? Too many guns!”

Jack laughed and began explaining their mission and Sarah was immediately in on it. If all the Doctor’s friends were in need then Sarah wanted to be there. After all, wasn’t he there for her all the time? She exchanged goodbyes with her son’s friends and gripped Jack’s arms,

“Prepare for the worst, right? The Doctor always hated these things.”

Jack nodded with a shrug in reply,

“Well, he’s not here now is he? Not yet at least.”

With one last intake of air, both time-travellers clamped a hand down on their respective buttons and the group disappeared again.

A dark storage facility located at the bottom of Canary Wharf was strangely over-populated on a special Friday night. Two members of medical staff appeared out of the lift meanwhile five- no six people teleported inside using cheap and nasty time-travel also known as vortex manipulators. In fact, the same vortex manipulator from different time periods. One of which was Clara, three being Torchwood, one being River and the last Sarah. Rory jumped as the many people appeared in a heap on the floor and Martha started towards them, Doctoring instinct kicking in just before Rory’s. They soon had four recovering humans propped up against a cargo box and everyone made nice re-unions whilst Jack tried to chat-up River Song around the corner but of course she declined for her own secret reason. That’s when she noticed Rory and launched herself at him with happy tears.

“Father :)”

She whispered into his ear. She squeezed him tight and stepped back suddenly,

“Where’s Amy?”

As if in answer to her question, the lift bleeped expectantly and the doors opened yet again to reveal an angry Donna and Amy either side of the Brigadier,

“You knocked me out, stuck me in an elevator with her JUST to take me to some weirdos’ club?!”

Her eyes scanned the group of people before landing on a Martha who was saluting the Brigadier with Jack, his team and Sarah,

“Oh thank God. I’m not alone here.”

She offered a smile and dived at her old friends. A great reunion is one with tears shed. And there was more to spare as they all cradled each other, not a single person daring to let go in fear that they’d disappear. However, Martha’s boss had different ideas and let out a little cough, walking deeper into the room. Nobody except Clara, Gwen and Ianto followed him as they were too busy having a pleasant time together so instead he decided to get ready for her arrival with their ‘special advantage’. This included dimming the lights, filtering the atmosphere, disabling the CCTV and scrambling the energy-readings down here. Oh,and of course, protection: a special glass observation chamber that he raised on the right of the room for the party of people to use as shelter.

Clara looked on intently as this intriguing sergeant fiddled with nobs, levers and keys making the Brig smile fondly,

“And who are, you. Miss?”

Clara gulped and stepped up to his side,

“Clara Oswald. I’m from the future- that sounded better in my head, yeah. You see, it’s strange. I work with your daughter, Kate. It’s an honour to meet you, she speaks highly of you and that is quite a feat!”

The Brigadier gave a hearty laugh before ushering everyone into the small box,

“Time?”

“19:58, Sir.”

Ianto replied looking down at his stop watch. Jack smirked slyly,

“Still got that same watch, Ianto?”

Ianto blushed and looked away but his attention was suddenly stolen by a strange glow that seemed to be emitted out of thin air. The glow was becoming more violent until it became a fiery, spitting, sparkling, circling, full-blown portal of gold. The onlookers observed in awe at the beautiful spectacle before them, it looked like a firework. At that point, from down a stairwell on the opposite side of the room, a certain Mickey Smith skidded inside angrily,

“What the hell?”

Jack smirked from inside the shatter-proof glass,

“Ahh, look who it is! Just when I thought today was gonna be a good day?!”

Martha smacked the Captain who reeled backwards into Ianto before turning back to the confused acquaintance on the opposite side of the room,

“Hey, Mickey. I suggest staying over there, the Brigadier’s showin-“

“Brigadier.... As in THEE BRIGADIER?!”

Martha nodded gently and returned to watching the mystical event. Mickey was saluting generously whilst keeping a distance from the brilliant, bright light that‘s source could still not be seen. As if someone had turned up the volume, gushing, windy sound increased to deafening levels disrupting any means of communication. Really, it was a good job the floor above was sound-proof and that it wasn’t a really busy part of UNIT. Mickey’s mouth was folded into a straight line as excited, happy shrieks and squeals echoes around the room followed my joyful laughter. Laughter that lit up the room making it’s occupants bristle with impatience. A knowledgeable yet young voice carried out into the room and made Martha blink in astonishment and Donna run up to Martha by the glass in surprise. She looked at Martha and they locked eyes. Holding the same exasperated, excited yet extremely perplexed feeling in their shared gaze. They turned back to the glass grasping each other’s arms for support. The younger voice of the two vocals sounded out into the empty cargo facility again as if the person were in the very room with a microphone,

“What would he say right now?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Give a great speech on an old Earth saying, about great power, wisdom and ‘consolation to the soul’ in times of need....”

After her short, over-exaggerated speech finished, this second girl paused for effect and started spluttering back a laugh. The two voices eventually composed themselves and the sound of footsteps grew quieter in retreat. Just as Martha dropped her guarded and let out the breath she hadn’t known she had been holding, the sound of boots on sand bounced back heavily along with two loud, gleeful shouts in almost perfect unison,

“ALLONS-Y!!!”

Two blonde streams of glowing hair fanned out wildly behind their owner’s bodies as the girl’s leapt towards the golden, spitting, circular gateway in front of them just hovering above the greyish, wet sand. It felt amazing and wonderful like flying and soaring on a high yet terrifying and extremely heart-wrenching, no, like having your heart literally pulled out. As soon as the older-looking girl felt her body re-materialise the other side of the transdimensional portal, she gasped in relief and let out another happy squeal. Beside her, the young-looking girl she’d come to love dearly yelped in success too however the victorious moment was to be celebrated later as the taller blonde came to her heightened senses. As they fell through the air, Rose signalled to the bleach-blonde and flipped over in the air to brace for impact with whatever floor they came in contact with. Time slowed down as their eyes met the sight below them, seeing the far off floor. Rose bite her lip anxiously and her friend sighed knowingly,

“I knew there was something wrong with the co-ordinates!”

Rose teased the other blonde as they fell to 

“You sound just like your dad when you say that.”

Jenny scoffed disapprovingly letting out a huffing denial as they hurtled towards the ground. Unhelpfully, Jenny started a count down as if they weren’t going to hit a concrete landing and get painfully injured but were simply watching the run up to New Year. She turned to her companion questioningly expressing her annoyance,

“Really?”

“Well, you know you can’t die from this so why worr-Two.”

The other falling girl frowned at Jenny and allowed the warm glow she’d come to depend on so often after losing her Doctor, his meta-crisis, her family and place at Torchwood take over every inch of her control. Jenny seemed to enjoy watching Rose whenever the Tardis kicked in and granted her power on full throttle: the blonde literally looked like a Goddess when she played Bad Wolf and Jenny loved to think of Rose as her mother even if that weren’t possibly true. It was only natural considering the two of them had spent the past decades on the run together through Pete’s World, the amount of time’s Rose had taken care over Jenny and taken the liberty to protect her like no other. Most would say they were sisters, others: best friends but Jenny would stop on no accounts to call Rose her mum. Especially considering her Father loved Rose when Jenny had been created from that strange biological DNA extrapolator (aka a ‘progenation machine’) on Messaline with Martha, Donna, the Hath and the humans. Yes, she knew River was the Doctor’s wife. Yes, she knew Rose hadn’t even been in this universe when she had been generated. Yes, she knew the Doctor would object. No, she didn’t care. 

Split seconds away from the floor, time stopped allowing Jenny to hop to the floor gently whilst Rose dropped miserably from a minute height. She flopped onto her back and stared upwards, ignoring the grinning Jenny who was stood beside her. All the same, Jenny’s peace was broken when she found herself being attacked by a shocked red-head and a worried Asian. This made Rose break down in a heavy laugh the broke her frustration. She yawned and stretched out wide, trying to shake off the small collision with the floor and clear the tears in her eyes from Bad Wolf. Still, she sat up to find a circle of people all around her. Squeaking she pushed back against the floor. Back and forth, her head whipped around before she sat bolt upright again and exclaimed in pure-shock,

“SARAH-JANE? Wait, Jack, Mickey, Donna! ‘S this a hallucination. Gee, must’ve hit my head real hard?!”

It was Jenny’s turn to giggle as a blue flurry dived into Rose’s stomach, knocking her back down again and forcing an inaudible Oof out of her lungs. Rose’s laugh melted Mickey and the Captain’s heart as she squirmed out of the man’s grasp wheezing through giggles,

“Honestly, Jack. You never change. Mind?”

Jack let go immediately and stood, holding his hand out to one of his oldest friends. Gratefully, Rose obliged and grabbed his arm allowing the Captain to swiftly pull her to her feet. One step was all it took, one step and questions poured down on her like heavy down-pour. A growl emitted from somewhere deep inside her throat and silenced the group of people who looked around questioningly allowing Rose time to slip from the jumble of people towards Jenny. She turned to the boxes she was sat on and shrugged hopelessly, allowing Mickey to wrap his arms around her waist as the chatter began again. Being careful not to upset Mickey, she rolled her eyes and pouted at a smirking Jenny. Unfortunately, Jack did notice and walked in front of Rose’s line of sight who jumped back in alarm. Jack, Jenny and Mickey laughed causing a sad whimper to push it’s way out of Rose’s lips. 

At this point in time, Donna kindly extracted Rose and pulled her to the side feeling a bit out of her depth. She smiled gently and softly pushed the first button,

“Sorry for intruding, Rose. Can I ask you some questions because I’m really, REALLY confused.”

Rose nodded and offered a reassuring smile. Donna continued with more confidence and enthusiasm after Rose’s confirmation,

“Didn’t we leave you in the other. Well, you know. Universe?”

Inhaling deeply, Rose did nothing to hide the sad hitch in her breath but still offered her old friend a smile,

“Yea, you did. And trust me. It hurt, a lot. For a long time. But I will always forgive he Doctor and you are NOT to blame.”

Nodding with the blonde contemplating all possibilities, Donna looked between Jenny and Rose,

“Impossible.”

Rose smirked,

“Wanna bet?”

Donna slapped the girl’s arm playfully,

“Rose, you ARE impossible. As is this entire event. And Jenny for that matter, she died.”

“Yeah, she told me that too. But what do you expect, she’s his daughter after all.”

Donna sighed lovingly,

“She’s flippin’ beautiful too. Wish I had gorgeous hair like that, it’s to die for!”

“Yeah, ‘sn’t it just.... Me ‘n’ Jenny’ve known each other for a while now.”

Donna was going to continue when Rose spun around just as a weapon was pressed to her head,

“Oh, ‘s nice t’ meet you too.”

River smiled sarcastically,

“Yeah, a pleasure. Now, who the hell are you?!”

Gulping, Donna looked up to see the other red-head and a blonde man behind the curly-haired architect with a blaster. They both looked a bit annoyed that they had been neglected. Shakily, the temp took a step back flicking her vision between River and Rose. This was a conflict Donna wanted to stay away from. The girl who had been the Doctor’s one and only when Donna was still travelling with him was apparently unperturbed by the weapon; stood calmly against it as if waiting for the trigger to pull. Donna scrunched up her brow waiting for the scenario to play out. She was mildly scared of River ever since the library- scared but amused after watching how well she kept the Doctor in line. But she’d died in the library so this River was a younger version, how much younger she didn’t know. Donna was just about to interrupt when the shorter blonde piped up,

“Blimey, ‘s cold in here.”

Sighing, River tightened her grasp on the taser and rolled her neck in a circle,

“Name.”

“ ’m Rose. Rose Tyler. Not much me- stupid ape from planet Earth. Well, this Earth anyway- not born on a parallel world, jus’ saying, River.”

The Time-Lady breath hitched and she glared at Rose inquisitively. Oh boy had she heard of this one before. She. Was. Competition. With this, the new-arrival turned around and yelled a couple of oddly sounding words to Jenny (Hey, can I borrow your fleece?) who promptly pulled off her warm coat and hurled it in Rose’s general direction before turning back to Martha (who was leaning against Mickey’s shoulder) and resuming a deep discussion. Donna opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an angry River,

“Ok, a human can speak an ancient language now. Not really buying it, I highly doubt you are a human. And that little light-show you put on earlier was impressive for the yapping, inferior species you say you are.”

Donna huffed in offence but quickly regretted it and put her arms up in a silent surrender. River nodded in acknowledgment but her eyes were still trained in the other who was smirking,

“Be careful- your sounding a little too much like himself!”

Slipping her soft winter-coat over her slim shape, Rose shouted back over her shoulder to a black man River had not noticed arriving,

“Oi, Mickey. Over here!”

Rose waited impatiently for her ex to arrive before turning towards him, unflinching as River pushed her taser further into the girl’s light-blonde hair,

“Tell our new friend Professor River Song here that I was born human, born on Earth. Grew up with you. Traveled with the Doctor. You know, just so I have an alibi or two.”

Mickey frowned and stood up to River, squaring the women with strength,

“Rose’s human. Mother was Jackie Tyler, lived here but the ‘other’ her died in Pete’s world. Father was Pete Tyler, he died in this universe but not in the ‘other’ one. Me and Rose got stranded on the other side of the wall after Canary Wharf with Jackie and Pete until the stars went out. Then the barriers broke so we came back, kicked dalek butt, saved the Earth and 26 other planets, no, the entire universe. NO, every universe. Then he brought everyone home, that’s the last time we all saw each other. Doctor sent her, Jackie and his meta-what’s-it back to that universe and ran. Coward. I stayed back here.”

Rose coughed in an exaggerated manner,

“Thanks Mickey.”

“Anything for you, babe.”

Sighing, she half guided Mickey - half shoved him back towards the other babbling people,

“So, born Human, and no’ trapped in another world.”

With a sigh, Amy’s daughter laughed sarcastically,

“I do know who you are, Rose Marion Tyler.”

River smiled smugly and swivelled around pulling the ‘taser’ up to eye level and studying it carefully, now facing the young 20-year-old-looking red-head and the blonde nurse. Soon enough, Amy grew impatient of her daughter’s incessant showing-off and flung herself at River demanding a hug. The hug Amelia had been waiting years for yet Melody Pond had forgotten to give it. This distraction gave Rose the chance to sneak back to Donna’s side with her mouth set in a line. She whispered nonchalantly into her friend’s ear,

“You do know that’s not a taser, right. Donna?”

Frowning, Donna squinted at the small square device that Professor River Song was holding,

“How can you tell? It looks like a taser to me.”

This made Rose giggle breathily and she strutted off towards the others with a playful bounce to her step, Donna following in tow. Again, sat upon a cargo crate, the two blondes began diving into an enthusiastic conversation using the complex, ancient dialect that they seemed to slip into so easily. Jenny had the knowledge to speak it from the information transferred from her dad and had taught it to Rose Tyler out of convenience. That had been twelve years ago when they were stuck in a Torchwood cell, which of course they’d escaped a short while after. Snickering, both girls were now watching River Song as she shook her Sonic Taser vigorously in vain. Donna flicked between the two groups still confused as ever. Now snorting, Jenny almost fell off the box whilst Rose waved at River dismissively. Composing herself, the young time-lady turned to her friend and continued to talk in the curvy, accented language making Rose’s pupils narrow and her mouth whisper a little ‘I know.’ There was silence from the pair after that and the smaller blonde rocked side-to-side in an attempt to expel the awkward energy between them. It was too quiet. Rose hadn’t said anything for a while. When a small tear rolled down Rose’s cheek, Jenny realised just what the thing she had said meant to her best-friend. With a re-assuring hug, she put it right immediately by apologising profusely and offering loads of already spoken evidence that the Doctor did love her, delving into her father’s past maybe a little bit too much (a tear ran down the Doctor’s face as she remembered Rose on one of her adventures probably episode 7 s12 cuz why not). They bother knew it was a bit of a touchy subject and that’s why they didn’t bring it up often. Rose shook her head and let out a little quiet sob, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. This grabbed everyone’s attention and they all turned to see who needed comforting but their was no longer anyone sat on the cargo boxes...

Somewhere deep inside the facility, two blonde girls sat inside a red cargo box full of alien devices. An unearthly golden glow lit up the dark shipment from the body of a crying 49 year-old. The sobs racked her slim shape and slurred, unfrequented words poured out her wet mouth like a sloshy waterfall. Jenny nodded sympathetically and grabbed her best friend’s wrists, forcing a telepathic connection. Another small whimper dropped out Rose’s lips before she collapsed into a Jenny’s arms: the result of Jenny’s link pushing overpowering sympathy in and Bad Wolf pushing it out. Hesitantly, Jenny pushed the limp body up onto her strong shoulders and slipped out of the container silently. Rose was jealous of River, she thought she would never reach River’s standards after listening to Jenny’s account of the Doctor’s story from Darlig Ulv Stranden AKA Bad Wolf Bay. Sneaking up to the rest of the people, she gently lay Rose down just behind a cardboard before she jumped over the last barrier between her and the new team. In the twisty, tongue-curling language of Gallifrey, she called out to River,

“OI, PONDS! Get over here ‘n’ we’ll begin.”

River’s head snapped up and the taser clattered on the floor as she half ran half dived in Jenny’s direction and pinned the girl’s shoulders against the box,

“Look, Gallifreyan is impossible to come across. There’s only two of us inside this entire universe and that’s me and him. That would mean... No? Are you, THAT, Jenny?”

Jenny nodded exaggeratedly and finished in English,

“Yes, I am that Jenny. Yes, I know who you are. Yes, I didn’t die nor did Rose. And yes, we can speak it so make that four people.”

“Anyone wish to tell me what’s going on here? Or do I not get to listen to you to talking sexy?”

Jack, the one who spoke up, got a hard glare from River and a knowing smile from Jenny. The smile soon turned to a beam as another blonde head appeared over the cargo shaft with a unappreciative grunt,

“Hmmmm? EY, JENNY. You did it again!”

“Ah, Rose. Just in time for the plan-run out!”

With little strength, the weak woman pushed up next to Jack and smoothed back her golden, long hair. Jack wrapped his right arm around Rose and put his chin on her head whilst the other hand was wrapped around Ianto beside him. Gwen was talking with Martha (Martha came around to Cardiff and leant a hand in a few missions when Owen and Tosh’d still been with us :/) Mickey was engaging in talk with the nurse called Rory and his wife Amy whilst the oldest human in the room spoke formally with the Brigadier. The frustrated Time-Lady leant beside the silent Clara and Donna as she digested the situation full of the Doctor’s random companions. Today was gonna be hard to take.

“Oi.” Jenny attempted.

“I SAID OI! Fingers on lips!” She practically screamed.

Rose smirked at Jenny and broke the silence cheekily,

“You really do quo’ everything he says don’ ya??

Jenny ignored Rose completely and leaped up onto the small podium she had the Brigadier construct with a sense of dominance in her stride,

“Alright all? I need silence whilst I do this cuz I’m not so great at it. Explanation is needed, the Doctor’s in a spot of trouble. Ah Ah Ah, I said silence. We start today, and that means I need you to make a decision before tonight. Coming or not, Ok? Rose, you said something about inspirational speeches didn’t you.. uhh. I don’t know how to do that so. Uhhh. Yeah, nothing more from me.”

Everyone blinked in quiet confusion as Jenny stood there staring at them all until River chuckled,

“You are as bad as your dad, Jenny. You gotta give us more than that, although I’m sure we’re all in.”

Jenny nodded in Rose’s direction and coughed however Rose wasn’t paying any attention. She was staring off into the distance thoughtfully yet in a tired manner, shown not just by the way she lied against Jack but the way her eyes dropped heavily. Something stirred within Rose’s mind- well- Jenny shook their bond to try and grab her mate’s attention yet it still didn’t seem to wake the stupor. 

Oh well, she tried? 

Jenny jumped up with a faked sigh, made a point of walking towards Rose in a loud manner and stopped in front of the unresponsive face. So what if people were staring, this was a promise she had to fulfil. Waving her hand before the half-closed eyes of Rose, Jenny blanked out the questions fired from the others and she counted mentally. 3, 2, 1. Her hand collided with Rose’s cheek causing the girl to exclaim in pain. She reeled back and squinted menacingly, standing in her Torchwood training stance.Gwen exchanged a worried look with Jack. Yep, a mad one. However, as the blonde advanced on a smug Jenny, Jack engulfed the girl in his tight grasp, startled slightly by her astounding strength and thrashing body. 

“Oi! RASSILON GUYS, It’s not like I’m gonna murder my best-friend.”

He watched as his old friend became weak and exhausted. Gwen felt the anger emanating from his very presence before it showed causing the young-Torchwood member to cower slightly beside Martha and Ianto. Jack’s passive faced turned into a frown, a scowl and then a really confused face rather than an angry one,

“Look, I still don’t know who you are, Ok? But, what happened to Rose, she’s... different.”

Jenny nodded understandingly,

“I mean, a lots happened since you last saw her. But don’t worry, whenever we get in a scrabble nobody ever gets hurt!”

Too many riddles passed by but River wasn’t listening, she was watching. Something about the two blonde, portal-risen girls was off, like Jack, they were both wrong. A golden glow behind those eyelashes, a shimmering gold glazing those blonde strands, a twinkling surge of strength in those hands and a whole load of impossible, unlearnable vocabulary in that brain. Rose was literally a living Goddess and the game was on. When she stopped reminiscing and fretting over how to keep Rose at a distance from the Doctor, she suddenly noticed more people talking- quizzing Jenny who was looking rather put down. So much for that inspirational speech, Rose.

‘Thanks’ came the soft Gallifreyan reply that carried across the room melodically.

“Hey, come on. Lis’n up! We haven’ even got t’ tell ya wha’ we’re doing yet?! Look at you all: Martha Jones, the women who walked and saved the entire Earth in a year from the Master! Donna Noble, the women who saved the Earth and 26 other plane’s from a bunch of armed Daleks! Captain Jack Harkness, the Time-Agent who can’ die but put it t’ good use by continuing Torchwood into an alien-threat agency never-mind the hurdles thrown at you, so much better than the man I me’ during WW2 on a barrage balloon, yeah!” Rose cracked a smile at Jack before carrying on, “Ianto and Gwen, his loyal team that carry on even in the darkest hours, I’m sorry about the others..... Sarah-Jane Smith, the women who guards our home from aliens alone with her Son’s friends (how’s Luke by the way?)! Mickey Smith, travelled the void several times to beat Daleks and Cybermen in the name of our Doctor! Rory Williams, the guardian of the Pandorica and the last centurion in an abandoned time-line! Amelia Pond, the women who waited and clung to the Doctor’s side like a good friend would! Rive- no- Melody Pond, Amy’s daughter and the Doctor’s wife, jumping around his timeline without so much as a doubt! Clara Oswin Oswald, the ‘mpossible girl no matter wha’, born t’ save the Doctor! Jenny, his own daughter fighting t’ save the innocen’ around this universe and the nex’! Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, a trusted friend of the Doctor- head of UNIT! And then the others tha’ are impossible to track, the ones that were los’ and the ones tha’ wouldn’ be able t’ cope anymore. T’ Bill Potts and Nardole, the young companion from Earth (2017) and River’s personal cyborg, both died whilst saving the Doctor on a ship nearing a black-hole. And who’d have the idiocy to fill it with Cybermen you ask? Well, that’d be the Master ‘n Missy so.”

Clara was just staring at Rose, the women who seemed to be full of information about them all. The women she’d been shown by the Tardis many a time- more than any of the others she saw here right now. Furthermore, MISSY? The flipping Time-Lady that seemed set on killing the Doctor. No, Clara was set on making that damn creature pay for all the pain she caused. Martha on the other hand looked more terrified than furious,

“ROSE, you mean HE DIDN’T DIE?!”

Rose answered calmly, “Yeah, no- he sorta didn’t. Donna met him, remember? Then Clara, sorry abou’ Danny... Then of course, being the plum he is, the old Time-Lord decided to le’ her free on a ship where she met her younger self- the Master you two met- and they teamed up. You can imagine?”

Donna was frowning,

“Didn’t the Time-Lords take that idiot away?”

Explanations were needed and River didn’t have the time to hear them so she fired her blaster at a nearby crate which creaked in disapproval. Everyone in the room turned their attention on the sassy lady with a gun. Jack smirked,

“Do you think the Doc’ll mind if I borrow her?”

“JACK!” Gwen exclaimed punching his arm.

“Oh, Sweetie. I think you’d have one hell of an Oncoming Storm coming your way!” River replied with a wink and then proceeded to address the company,

“So, all. Motivation has been giving yet there’s no time to question their knowledge. Right now we’re all clueless so we need to listen- what’ve you called us all here for Jenny?”

With a nod of respect, she began, “The Doctor’s in trouble, welllll- to be exact- he’s in StormCage. And before you say anything, there’s no reason he should be in there so that’s why we’re on a rescue mission. Wanna know how we got this info ask Rose, well, Bad Wolf and I’ve just got a telepathic link with my dad so, I can sorta see what he’s up to... sorta.” 

Rose nodded in agreement before slipping off to the side and produced a holographic-projector. As the bars of light extended out of the small lens, Rose began to explain,

“As River would know, Storm Cage is one of the most secure prisons in this Universe. Practically impossible to break into. That’s why I called for ALL of you. You are all friends and companions of the Doctor, and I know, he only takes the best. So, it’s only right I call on you guys for help.”

As she pressed her fingers into the projected image, gold spots formed like a 2D imprint of where she’d directed. This tech was some serious stuff,

“Here, here, here, here and here are telepor’ docking stations designed for the Judoon however, I’m relying on one o’ you t’ scavenge ou’ something that’d work. Once on board, you should travel in squads or trios. At a stretch, a pair bu’ we’ll see. Now, teleports should be made as groups to avoid injury. Jenny will share a couple of strategic positions getting up there but simplifying what she’ll teach you, you should all face back to back like this.”

With authority of a leader, Rose co-ordinated the mass of Ex-Time Travelers, demonstrating with the unworldly device that changed its display to her needs. It was like it was connected to her brain- projecting her visual image. River had no doubt that it was some sort of psychic image creator powered by imagination and telepathy. Which wasn’t unlikely based on what she’d seen of Rose so far. This girl really was going to be a worthy challenger of sorts, but there was no way she was going to get to the Doctor. He was River’s. A marriage to save the Universes, and he didn’t protest. She had an advantage there. Her pride was piqued as Rose revealed River had spent time in Storm Cage because she murdered the Doctor. The blonde didn’t linger but even knowing about it was personal, never mind touching the subject. Going on, Rose explained about the systems found near all teleport points and how to use them, 

“-specifically this computer. Heavily guarded yet simple tech. Mickey, I’m planning on having you do that one thinking about your computer skills whilst- say- three of you stand guard. That’s group one, a squad. I need locations and cell numbers for the Doctor, his current companions and.... someone else- Jenny, what did you say they called him during the Casovan attack. O?”

“Yeah.” The other well-informed girl answered.

“Once co-ordinates are given, we’ll move in to do the retrieving part of the mission. Jenny’s on the Doctor, River’s with me and we’re going for O and the others. You will be given the choice of which team you want to be in but the more for the Doctor’s mission the better- he’s likely to be under heavy guarding. His, what did you say, three companions not so much. O might have heavy guarding. That’s a stand-alone mission. So, sorting out teams- who’s gonna flank Mickey?”

Two hours later, everyone was sat around a camp-fire in Sarah Jane’s back yard. K-9 was beeping around talking to the guests with much interest about his Master and the people’s shared adventures. Teams had been sorted, plans had been laid out and vital equipment had been driven from its hiding. They were prepared yet Rose required rest along with a few others so the journey was postponed to the next day. Mickey’s team consisted of Ianto and Donna- both willing partners. They were to be the first on board with the least strenuous task of attaining access to the Judoon systems. Next, there was Jack and Jenny, their team consisting of Gwen, Sarah-Jane, Amy and Rory. The important team faced with the job of collecting their prize. Last of all, Rose’s group was left with River, Clara and Martha rolling with the companions task. Jenny and Rose both slept in the attic on the old sofa accompanied my Mr. Smith and K-9. Jack and River stayed up all night messing with gadgets- no- fixing and improving them amongst flirtatious small-talk. The others made a sleeping space for themselves- Sarah-Jane and Luke excluded as they had beds. When morning came around, Rose was the first up and ready aside from the immortal pair downstairs. Such exuberant confidence was impossible to squash but not impossible to hide so Rose snuck out of the back-door and headed into the garden where she sat, cross legged and stared up into the stars. How she missed travelling them, seeing the un-known laughing with him as they ran. So much for their forever- it seemed to only last for 2 years but it wasn’t his fault. She didn’t blame him for the Cybermen, the Daleks, Canary Wharf, Jack, Bad Wolf, his Meta-Crisis, RASSILON- she didn’t even blame him for leaving her there again. The Doctor thought that Rose would go off and live a happy life with his doppelgänger, oh how wrong one could be. WHOOOOSH, wind hurtled last her in shivering waves of force causing her hair to flail around wildly as it began. Ethereal voices hummed, called, sang out to her as the gold glow brought her vision to nothing but a hazy blur of white and purple. I’m her mind, she walked through the odd abyss- the new crevice of her learning and there in the distance was her flourishing bond with the Tardis: chasing up the horizon as it grew. Rotating direction, the horizon was a glorious Emerald-green, presumably Jenny’s connection... so where was she inside her mind? She felt it before she saw it: fear and worry, confusion and wonder, love and hatred, adrenaline and excitement, nostalgia and apprehension followed by determination and hope. Then came the confusing images: A girl under a big glowy thing with tall white pillars, no. A boy in a basket? No, wait. What. As time progressed, the more she could understand. There was a special child who’s story had been hidden by a perception filter. Brought up by some women, a scientist, from- could that really be Gallifrey? (Basically she gets a sneak peak at the story shown to us during the Timeless Children and Ascension of the Cybermen)

Jenny woke to the sensation of the vortex. Stiffening, she hopped off the sofa and went to look out the window. She wasn’t surprised to see Rose sat facing a bush, her hair waving around in an imaginary wind and her skin blazing gold just beneath the surface. Inwardly cursing, the girl vaulted her sill and exited through the open window. As she made her way through the grass, her friend- still in a Bad Wolf trance- stood and twisted around,

“Everything you THINK you know, is a lie. The child- the timeless child and the Time Lords. It’s all a lie?!”

Jenny stumbled backwards with the force Rose was emitting- a deafening song of fury and worry that echoed around unforgivingly. Everything about the Bad Wolf was creative and beautiful yet destructive and over-powered. As the tears rolled down Rose’s cheeks, pity and sorrow were the only feelings possible to experience. The ethereal voice of the matured Hendrik’s shop-girl counterpart began to whither and stutter. She brought her knees up to her chest, cradling herself securely. The only soothing, liable thought was the feel of them, her Tardis and Thete. The Wolf and her cubs had made it home. Soon enough, the blonde-girl came back to her senses, collapsing with the wait of gravity and reality consequently leaning onto her friends shoulder for support. With a kind hug, she was soon released and on her own feet, already beginning to pace around. This was one of Rose’s common let-ons that something needed attention or something was very wrong, and that much was clear from the weak gaze she offered up. Jenny sighed inwardly again,

“Rose, what happened?”

“The Timeless Child.”

They sat talking as the sun rose up in the sky, clouds fluffing around in the blue as birds sang happily. K-9 beeped his arrival cheerily making Rose giggle, her troubles were not forgotten but rationalised and made-sense of. Jenny had done a good-job of telepathy-tracking using her Time Lord touch-temple ability. Yes, she may have been startled at their shared discovery but together they would solve this mystery, find Theta and Koschei and continue to travel all of time and space with the Doctor and his chosen friends. For obvious reasons though, Jenny didn’t want Koschei to be on the loose when they went in search of Rose’s Bad Wolf visions. The recovery only took an hour and everyone was packed, ready ‘n’ roaring. Our Wolf-girl was no worse for ware either. The day was set, the mission was yet to begin. It started with unnecessary fear, but now. It was full of un-squash-able, fiery determination led by the one and only Rose Marion Tyler: the girl the Doctor fell in love with.

“Mornin’!” Rose called out as she entered the busy living room.

Jack leant in close on his chair with a smug smirk, “Well hello sunshine, looking good this morning.” 

“Stop it, you know you’ve got no chance.”

“Oh well, it was worth a try?”

Shrugging in innocence, Jack turned back to lying against the doorframe in wait for Ianto. Meanwhile, the beaming, far-traveled Commander Tyler continued on her journey around the busy room, smiling at everyone as she passed. All was happy and calm. Making her way into the kitchen, she passed a chocolate bar to Luke at smiled at him sweetly, how she missed Tony and her family. At the sink, she was met with a warm hug she could always depend on receiving from the Doctor’s former close companion she’d met whilst fighting the krilitanes,

“Hello Dear, how are you this morning?”

“Thank you, Sarah-Jane. I’m just fine, you?”

The duo where synchronised, mother like daughter, and all Rose could do was relish in this relationship they had. All around the room there were smiles, there was laughter, there was talk, there was hope. Martha and Mickey, who had been camping out in the kitchen together, helped make breakfast whilst Amy and Rory had sought out chairs. They weren’t the only distinguishable couples in the room though: it was clear there was something going on between the Tea-boy, Ianto, and Jack. She reminisced over seeing Toby and Mel with their ‘partners’ when both her siblings were only 16 and 17- that was six years ago. Now, both were living in America, happily married and she was unneeded once more. Rose snickered quietly as she sent the pair tumbling into each other with a push from the doorway. They had been blocking her route though so she had an excuse if one was needed but neither seemed to be complaining. Jack was on top of Ianto, on the floor with a goofy grin plastered to his face- not unlike the John (Tentoo), not unlike her dad- NOPE. She was NOT gonna recall the tragic past in Pete’s world so she decided to think about all the people in the room, all her friends. Prepared and empowered-that was her team: they were all more than ready to throw their life away and save the Doctor, who would most likely hate the idea of it all but when did she let that stop her. In the past, he’d made decisions that Rose disagreed with immensely- TenToo being one of them-but in the end she sorted it out... the very end-NOPE, stop thinking about that! This time, it was the Doctor’s turn to clear up the mess. Conversations started to cease and people started to leave and get ready. The silence that settled around the house wasn’t awkward. It was more companionable and peaceful. It was a warm blanket of reassurance before the real battle began. The rescuing of Our Doctor.

By 10:37, they were all ready. Fancy devices, stunning weapons, small gadgets and different-ranged teleports strapped to their belts. (I’m sorry for all those readers that dislike descriptions but for the rest of this paragraph I’m gonna be describing our characters looks) Rose’s hair was back in a scruffy pony-tail bun, a tiny door by-passer slipped into her scrunchie for convenience. The light, wispy strands seemed to flow in an imaginary breeze and if you looked close enough, they shimmered under an imaginary sun. Her not-too-long legs were clad in tight, black leggings with grey shorts on top whilst a snug, white, vest-like sweater top clung to her top half. Prepared for running, she wore dark and shiny boots with built in speed-boosts. As usual, her necklace (the Tardis key-ring) was sat around her neck accompanied by another made of pure gold in the shape of a Wolf. To keep her warm, a denim jacket dyed blackened-grey draped over her shoulders, again, golden Wolves glazing the collar and the palms of her black, finger-less gloves. Thanks to Torchwood 3’s leader, they had some special gear for each team-guider to use. Rose got gold contact-lenses, River got diamond-earrings, Mickey got a simple clip-on cam, Jack got sun-glasses and Jenny got black, horn-rimmed glasses. Each had in-noticeable or built-in cameras connected back to Mr Smith who would be manned by Luke back here on Earth. On , Jack’s, Jenny’s, River’s , Mickey’s and Rose’s belt, there were door by-passers, de-coders, bio-dampers, short-ranged teleports, a cloaking device and disarming weapons- never a gun or knife. Like normal these days, she never wore make-up and welcomed the freshness of air on her skin like her Wolf welcomes the beauty of life in her fur. Jenny wore similar attire to what she arrived in accept now she wore a silk, black top instead of a ridged, green one; her blonde, short hair was now loose; her normal leather, black boots were replaced by brown, fluffy uggs; and her belt was much fuller. Amelia, Rory and Oswin however took the much simpler route to clothing. In fact, they all looked like they were going out for a normal day. Clara wore a cardigan rather than the grey and black, patchy jacket Amy wore with a white blouse underneath and a tartan skirt. Amy wore trousers with a black top and her husband wore a brown-y, striped shirt with a sleeveless jacket. Torchwood changed into some other clothes (if it helps, picture Gwen in the clothes from Miracle Day and Ianto just in some sorta casual clothes?) that would be suitable for rescue missions and- Jack being Jack- stayed as he was. WW2. Mickey and Martha were in their spy-gear (use outfit ideas from EoT pt2, they were free-lancing together looking like a couple!) meanwhile Donna stubbornly refused to change. Sarah-Jane wore alike clothes to normal (have a look at what she wears in the Sarah-Jane Adventures) but with added gear. River was already dressed for the occasion when she arrived: she was always ready. Together, the group looked like intimidating, highly-trained, dangerous recon-spies. Perfect for their mission.

Everyone was crowded into the attic in their allocated groups. Each person had a microphone so that they could communicate and record if needs be. Everyone was silenced when Jenny and Rose jumped up onto a box in perfect synchrony,

“Alright Cadets!” Rose called out.

Jenny began,“Final safety checks,”

“Final chance-“ Rose finished.

“Are you ready?”

When everyone nodded in confirmation that comms were up and working, devices weren’t glitchy, bio-dampers were on and everyone was ready, Rose let out her signature tongue-through-teeth grin for her amazing team,

“Remember, fast but cool. If there’s trouble, stick together and if it gets really sticky teleport back here. Keep to the shadows and don’t pick a fight unless you have to (cough That means all of you cough). Comms are open and I assume you all know how to use them. Team1: On the count of 3 Mickey!”

Mickey smiled weakly, catching the others hands to form a mini three-person circle after they’d given good-bye hugs to everyone. Jack and Gwen were the only people Ianto hugged, Mickey hugged Martha with and add-on kiss meanwhile Donna tried to go around and hug everyone like the cheery, kind women she was. Each person nodded in turn and began the quiet countdown, 3. 

(JENNY’S THE CEO OF COUNTDOWNS) 

Donna squealed slightly-2-and grinned at Mickey, 

“SPACEMAN, if you turn us down after all this- I’m gonna kill you!”

1-There was the distinct crackling noise that Rose had linked to travelling in space with Jenny before silence. Next to her, Jenny said something in that ancient tongue whilst holding a super-straight face causing Rose to break her strong stature, cracking into the smiley Rose that Jenny preferred. The ex-Torchwood commander appeared to respond but there was no more interaction between them as they began listening to Mickey over the comms. Nobody complained about the shared use of a foreign language but to say the least, they were all slightly suspicious.

“This is Mickey, we’re in and I can see the computer buuuttttt... it’s guarded.”

There was a ‘HEY’ and the sound of scrambling. The sound of the mic getting utterly fumbled to death and then an indignant huff. The sound of it being moved again before a gruff, strangely familiar voice replaced Mickey’s,

“Permission to inflict pain to their puny, human minds Ms Tyler?”

Rose stared out the window, more just stared into space, like she was on the phone,

“Sorry, do I know you?”

Jenny flicked open her end and jumped to her feet

“OH, oh, Strax? What on Gallifrey are you doing at Storm Cage.”

The blonde frowned and watched her friend turn to her and shrugged meanwhile Clara was quite confused. Even further when she heard the soft, posh cockney response,

“Well, m’Ladies, we came t’ join you in this moment of need, we owe ‘im a favour anyways Duck so don’ min’ us. We’ll jus’ tag along won’t we Dear?”

“Certainly, Jenny.”

“Are you serious?! Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint, Strax! The Paternoster gang! But you’re from the Victorian ages (sarcastic giggle) you’re not meant to be here.”

Clara wasn’t complaining however she was still confused. And frustrated with Strax,

“May I give you some good advice young boi, it is best not to question the ways of the M-OWWW.”

“That’s for being utterly ridiculous, Strax. We have a vortex manipulator Clara.”

Nodding in understanding, Rose walked around the room looking at nothing in particular,

“Alright, Mickey. How’re you holding up?”

There was slight static response and fumbling again before Donna’s voice came through slightly to loud and breathy,

“Thanks to that brown Sonta-what’s-it over there, we’re not doing bad. He’s got his head under the computer thing at the moment. Oh wait, no. He’s out now an-“

“Donna, I don’t need a running commentary.”

“Oh right, yeah. I’ll just button it...”

Jenny giggled and started talking to River who was sprawled out across the sofa, blaster at hand and leg over the back. Rose was trying her utmost best not to walk up to that women and smack the pretty-little smirk of her perfect face. It was clear that River was very self-oriented and didn’t have much respect for others but since she was a psychopath that wasn’t very surprising. Rose tried not to listen in to their conversation and decided it were best if she just did something completely different. That meant properly acquainting herself with the others. She began with Clara, the girl she knew least about. The inquisitive women happened to be a teacher at Coalhill: a school. She was rather nice and was very keen on knowing things- like who everyone was, why River wasn’t a hologram, what happened to the Doctor etc. She was full of sass, leadership and love. A bit of a control-freak if you asked Rose. Towards the end of their discussion, Clara and Rose were getting to be good friends making the teacher feel more welcome in this odd situation. It felt right to trust this strange girl, the girl that glowed beneath her skin, hiding secrets but ones best not told. She shared her past with the Doctor, her secret missing pulse, Ashildr or Me and the Raven, the Doctor’s timestream, the Time War, Trenzalore, his regenerations, their adventures, his losses, his victories, planets he saved, people he met and the Paternoster Gang. It was strange how much she seemed to share in so little time, in fact, it was as is time had been slowed down for them just to have a little chat. Shrugging it off, the little natter was broken by Mickey’s teams’ shared celebratory cheer over the comms. High-fives were exchanged and hushed squeaks were let loose.

“Well, Rosie. Guess that means we’re up next.”

She nodded and gave Jack a big hug, squealing as he swung her round like her Doctor used to. She nodded to Clara,

“She’s a keeper that one, Jack. I’ll look after her, she’s not so different to yourself, you know?”

Rose went around that entire team- Gwen, Amy, Rory and of course Sarah-Jane giving them all hugs. Lingering on Sarah-Jane particularly,

“Be careful, I’ll never forgive myself if any of you get hurt. Especially you.”

With an understanding shrug and nod, the middle-aged women made her way to Jack’s side after squeezing her son to death and smothering him with kisses. Like looked not in the least embarrassed and returned the hug. Rose would’ve shied away at that age, too ‘grown up’. Oh, how wrong she’d been. Jenny leapt at her best-friend happily and clung to her with a big, beaming smile,

“SQUEEEEEEE! I get to see him again! RASSILON, RASSILON, RASSILON! Yay!”

Rose chuckled and held Jenny close, swaying them side to side as she waited for Mickey’s coordinates. A single tear rolled down her cheap and she spoke sincerely in their shared tongue,

‘-Please Jenny, please, please, Please be careful. I want you back here in one piece!-‘

Again Jenny smiled into Rose’s shoulder sighing as she whispered ‘-Always, anything for you.-‘

“Alright, Captain Cheesecake. The Doctor’s in sector 127, nearest beam points around the corner in sector 126. Each number from 125-128 is for immortal or long-living beings. AKA Time-Lords or Ladies, fixed points in time and creatures from other dimensions (I’m just reading this out off the computer for you Rose). Anyways, the base code is 274621. I’ve scanned for life-signatures and there’s two, one to the right and another opposite. If you all do it back to back you’ll be well-guarded. Further down the corridor there’s four guards but I can’t tell you where. Strax, the lizard women and that other nice one set off to join you a minute ago. They’re almost there, and they’ve got grenades! I think, Cheesecake, you’ve got the best team!”

With a smirk the Captain opened up his arms to his group,

“Well, Team. This is it, think you’re up for it?” 

When everyone was sure, was smiling determinedly and was stood back to back-armed, Rose nodded. Watching sadly as her friends disappeared into the unknown.

Clara-“So, just us left then?”

River-“Yes.”

Martha-“Do we know who we’re looking for?”

River-“Not yet.”

Rose-“I’m sorry, have I upset you?”

River-“No.”

Rose-“What’s wrong then, River?”

River-“You.”

With a sigh, the straight-blonde turned on her heals and headed towards Luke and Mr Smith. She smiled at the young boy before leaning onto the control panels. Crackle, zzZZWish, vworp. Mickey’s voice cascaded a little too loudly into the room,

“Rose?”

“Mhmmm. What’s up Mickey?”

“Oh, nothing apart from the fact there’s four of them to rescue.”

With a sigh, the ex-commander scratched her neck and smiled weakly to the ceiling. She turned to the chilled Time-Lady across from her and began to speak, ‘-Alright, River. I need you to cooperate with me now.-‘ Fortunately, River had a reason to help so she looked up and nodded, sliding casually to her feet. ‘-Anything for my Doctor.-‘ A small possessive growl crawled from Rose’s throat as she turned away, inhaling sharply and trying to regain control over her emotions. River smirked sassily,

“Oh, well that pulled a string. Bit jealous are you?”

“Seriously. I suggest you spare me a moment and listen to my proposal.”

“Why, I’m flattered but I’m a married woman. Twice married, oh 50 max. 100? I’ll take it into consideration.”

“I asked for cooperation- not mockery. You’re treading on thin ice Melody Pond.”

“I know I know, did you know I’m married to Jack?”

“WHAT?!”

“Oohps, not yet I guess. Well, it was so long ago for me but it hasn’t happened yet for him. I killed him afterwards, running again. Running to find Theta. SPOILERS.”

“Jenny did say you were a psychopath. Melody Pond born to kill the Doctor.”

“Who is Jenny, really? She knows way too much, never mind you.”

“Mind your OWN business, River.”

Clara coughed feeling left out (not being to understand this foreign argument) and nodded to Luke. Martha was smiling knowingly at the two fully-grown women as they played out the roll of two squabbling teens. It reminded her very much of home, the family arguments they shared on a day to day basis until the year that never was. Now, they were all as one when Martha wasn’t freelancing with Mickey or working for UNIT. When she looked up, Rose was blushing furiously but still talking to River who was, at the time, spinning her blaster and looking very coy. Clara began,

“As much as I enjoy watching the pair of you fight, we have a mission here. And it’s a rather important one so don’t you think we should get a move on?”

They both nodded but kept there distance, sparing each other glares as they began talking through their plan. Putting both lovers in one group was a sincere mistake, and boy did Rose know it.

Meanwhile, up on Storm Cage, the Paternoster gang moved silently through the shadows finding themselves in sector 128 which was completely empty. Never the less, they kept tight and lay low. Across from them, there was the distinct sound of multiple tasers releasing, several gruff and hoarse exclamations of pain followed by heavy thumps. Well, that must have been Jack: noisy as ever. The sound of moving footsteps around the corner alerted the three of more Judoon. Strax revealed a smoke bomb and was about to hurl it in that general direction when the young Mistress, Jenny, grabbed his arm and shushed him harshly whilst removing it from his little hand. With a look of pure shock and horror Strax opened his mouth to let out an indignant outcry when Vastra’s green hand silenced him. She whispered angrily,

“Silence Strax!”

There were more shuffles, quieter this time but more. There were at least 6 people around that corner. That would easily out-weigh one guard. Surely there’d only be one or two if this area was so empty. Jack’s distinct American accent echoed through the many chambers and down the corridor followed by a young, English female one,

“Why hello, my friend. And to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting today?”

“Oh do shut up, Jack. Do you seriously flirt with EVERYTHING that lives?”

“What’s there not to like, Jenny?”

“I do see your point bu-“

The sentence was cut off by the Judoon’s gruff order for all conversation to cease. There was an Scottish response of ‘alright, alright’ before a new Welsh accent spoke and was answered by the voice of an older English women,

“He’s a bit of a grumpy one, isn’t he?”

“She, darling, it’s a she.”

Unnoticed by his guardians, Strax had waddled his way out of arms reach and was now spying around the corner. A group of very determined looking humans were stood in a defensive position blocking the end of the corridor, each holding some form of device. Smirking, he reached for his grenade only to find that it wasn’t there. With a dramatic frown on his face, he turned to glare at the two women behind him who shrugged innocently band beckoned him back towards them. To put his point across he slid into the open of the corridor, slipped past the Judoon and stood by the others who startled at his sudden appearance causing the ginger one to exclaim loudly,

“Strax?”

“Silence human scum.”

With a roll of her eyes Jenny made her first move, putting years of training into use. Precision was key. One dive was all it took and she was through the guards legs leaving it vulnerable. She jumped up and scaled his back pushing him down forward so that she could straddle it and expose its neck before injecting the short-term paralysis solution. She looked up to see both Judoon and humans looking at her in shock,

“Rassilon guys, GET MOVING!”

Jack was in awe as the Doctor’s daughter took down her second guard whilst the rest of the, did their best to take down one without murdering it. He smiled when two more rescuers joined the fight. It was a scrabble now that the Judoon were weaponless yet still armoured. Jack joined the bold ginger and her husband as they tackled one of the remaining rhinos. Beside him Gwen was trying really hard not to pull out her pistol and shoot these things to death. Warning words had been shared before the mission began expressing how much the Doc hated guns. She was close to breaking though and Jack could see it, he could see the strain on her face as she resisted the urge onto murder it. He tossed her his taser and she caught it gracefully, pulling the trigger on the creatures neck leaving it twitching uncontrollably on the floor. Gwen was always one for over doing it and he grimaced as she kicked the thing to the side, wiping her bloody nose and trying to smooth out her hair before loading Jack’s opponent with a strong punch. He spoke up now worried about his friend’s mental-wellbeing,

“Alright Gwen, GWEN. That’s enough. Are you ok?”

She nodded quietly and turned to scowl at the numerous unconscious bodies littering the floor like a battle ground whilst trying to hold her Welsh tongue,

“Bloody trigger-happy, space rhinos. So much for intergalactic Police, Jack. More like flipping, gUAGHB! I’m fed up of it all. I thought I’d lost it with the 456 but no, no. Here I am again, fighting by your side for someone I don’t even know!”

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shuddering shoulder, despite the situation and held his fingers against the rims of his glasses and clicking his mic,

“Well, we’d better get moving. Hope your kid wasn’t watching that, Sarah-Jane. Did you let him, Rose? Anyway, Mic-Mick-et-y Mouse. How’re we doing, which cell?”

Silence ensued. He sighed and turned to Jenny who was still sat on top of a body. She seemed to be silently talking to someone: her mouth moving with no words coming out, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. A droplet of sweat rolled down her cheek but she did not make a move to wipe it away you until she suddenly jumped up. Refreshed enthusiasm and energy pulsing through her blood, she legged it down the corridor, back towards where Jenny and Madame Vastra had been standing. With a sly smile, she stopped in the middle, staring at an apparently solid-wall,

“Found it.”

Back in Sarah’s attic,

“I lost contact with Jack, Rose. I can’t tell you whether they’re ok.”

River shrugged and dropped back onto the sofa whilst Rose continued to zone out, mentally laughing as Martha tried to shake the girl from her stupor. It was clear she couldn’t be woken unless she woke herself and Rose looked like she was pretty concentrated and enthralled in some sort of psychic, one-way connection. ‘If only... oh, you know what, give her ten seconds’, River thought. Moving to the computer, she responded on Rose’s behalf, practically pre-forcing the retort from the girl’s throat. It was a test: how much can she take before she brakes, and what’ll happen when she does? Coughing exaggeratedly, she slipped the comm on not missing Clara’s sceptical glances,

“Hello, Mickey was it? Yeah, Rose’ll be back in a mo. Hush, sweetie, she’s just fine. Anyways, we’re after four of them, right. Where’re we going then? Which sector?”

If River hadn’t been so focused on playing it cool, she would have noticed a sly figure sneaking up behind and in one swift, swooping motion grabbed the comm for herself. The figure, of course, was Rose and she was also set on winning this battle,

“Heya Mickey, I’m back. One questions, where were they all found? Oh, actually, make that two. Is one of the companions in a separate cell?”

“Just checking, babe. How’s Martha by the way?”

The sound of rapid finger-pressing could be heard behind Mickey’s breathing as the blonde turned to her team,

“Mickey wants to know how you’re holding up Martha.”

The Asian raised her eyebrows in mock surprise with an added shrug,

“Tell him I’m not the one he should be worrying about.”

“Martha, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Mickey let out a short puff of air in genuine shock,

“Geese, what kind of companions does the Doctor keep that need heavier security than she does... and that’s in sector 128. Oh, and to answer your other question: 3 of ‘em were extracted from Sheffield meanwhile the other one was found in Arcadia whils- what’s wrong?”

Involuntarily, everyone in the room had gasped causing Mickey to falter-Arcadia could only mean one thing: Gallifrey. To River, this was brilliant news as her Doctor had finally found his home. To Clara it meant impending doom if they were to find her again. To Martha, it meant the Doctor wouldn’t be so dull and solemn especially as seen as Rose was back too. Rose shook her head and continued despite her face,

“And the Doctor was found?”

“Yeah, he was found in the a Tardis type40. Presumably his TARDIS. Anyways, subject 127 is in sector 128. Next to the Doctor’s area whilst companions 125, 126 and 128 are in sector 15. Major difference which is why I was gonna propose Jack goes and gets that odd one but I can’t get a hold of them. What’s the plan?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll deal with it.”

Quickly, she silenced the comm turning to her team wearing an unbendable smile and holding out a second mic to Clara who took it eagerly. River huffed silently,

“What’re you thinking, Rose?”

“I’m thinking we should split up. I’ll go up to sector 128 and get O whilst you three collect the others. Seems fair 1:1 ratio ‘n’ all.”

“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen..”

Clara jumped in between the two women, immediately interrupting the incoming flow of insults before they could release out of River’s mouth. Clara nodded to the computer and the entire group set off in that direction whilst Rose started an explanations. In the old-Gallifreyan tongue,

“My reasoning being, if either of these two find out who he is, they’re gonna kill him and I’m not entirely sure you won’t either. And killing this ‘person’ is exactly what the Doctor was trying to avoid.”

“Well then, Miss Tyler. Who is this ‘O’ you’ve been speaking of.”

“Koschei. The Master or, to Clara, Missy or, to Martha, Harold Saxon.”

With a nod, River continued to walk nonchalantly. She broke the silence in English,

“I will kill him.”

“My point exactly! You can’t just go around killing people before you know what they’ve done. Never mind whether the Doctor would approve of it.”

Clara and Martha decided now was a good time to chip in,

“Kill who?”

Rose quickly deflected the question but it was obvious that she cared for this person in some way or another. Moving around the table, she swept aside all of Sarah-Jane’s work and produced the holographic projector again, displaying it on the table and using her hands to form out a plan. Clara watched intently, letting the beauty of the future wash over her again: it’d been so long since the Doctor or Me took her out through time. She marvelled at the invention, not particularly listening- just watching and nodding when the others did. But, it did eventually become clear that a deal had been made and Rose’s plan it was. Allon-sy!!!

It was approximately six days into imprisonment- she’d been trying to count- and the blonde had mapped the abhorrent room fully in her head creating a perfect blue-print. It was officially un-escape-able, it was colder than the sea, it was deadly silent, it was eerily empty, it was as lonely as the ruins of Gallifrey. Before long on her first day, she’d found herself talking to the dripping, kelp-covered walls as she paced in pointless circles and laughed at nothing. First step to insanity, who’d have thought a women like herself could drive herself so insane and make herself such an emotional wreckage that she let more unstable than her best friend. This cycle of depressing life (if you could even call it that) had become her sad, daily routine. Her usually bouncy hair was now curled with the water droplets it had collected over the week and hung miserably at the base of her neck, darkened and twisted like her soul. Thankfully, she was still wearing her long, grey trench-coat however it didn’t seem to be making a difference as even her superior biological systems began to collapse. Opting on snuggling up, she pulled her coat tightly around her curved feminine form (which she still hadn’t got used to) and slid down the slimy wall beneath her single, barred window into outer space. All alone, she shivered uncontrollably letting all the unshed tears roll down her cheeks silently as she tucked her head into her knees. Arms surrounded her legs protectively as she shook pointless with each small sob. The last sane Time-Lord in existence reduced to this mess, this incapable and worthless child- all alone. Could she even have the title anymore? The only other one of her kind: dead all because of her. Her very own childhood friend, Koschei. Oh so perfect until that day, the chosen one and the drums. Now she was stuck in Storm Cage for a reason she could not comprehend but, as one does in a hopeless situation, she let the guilt and regret of all her lives poured down on her like weights causing her to crumple under the sheer mass. She held back the tears as she fought back anger, she felt so naïve and knowledge-less. This regeneration demanded utmost care and affection, in ways this was the weakest incarnation she’d ever had but she loved it still. Being a women, being so happy and energetic whilst wearing her heart on her sleeve; being expressive of her emotions with a large dose of self-control. Until now. Her façade was cracked along with her dignity and usually strong ego. It was wrong to give up, she knew, but the darkness-the peace-the easiness of just giving yourself away was just so inviting. She wanted out, wanted to rest someplace nobody could find her. Perhaps this place wasn’t so bad on those terms. Like all broken heroes, she began to shut herself out from the world. Mental barriers crashing down, unchanged expression attached to her face and she just stared. Stared at the wall like it had deeply offended her. Rassilon, it hurt. All this emotional pain she now felt, it KILLED. Every companion she’d left behind, lost or let down: her dear grandchild- Susan, her friends Barbara and Ian, Vicki and Steven and Katrina, Polly, Ben and Dorothea, Jamie and Victoria, Zoe, even Sergeant Benton and the Brigadier L.S along with his daughter Katie Lethbridge-Stewart, then Liz, Mike and Jo, Leela, the bright Sarah-Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, the Gallifreyan Time-Lady Romana, Adric and Nyssa, Tegan, Ace Mel and Peri, then there was her post-Time War saviour Rose, her good friends ever since Martha and Donna, her amazing daughter Jenny and Jack, poor Adelaide and Astrid, good old Harriet Jones and all those awe-inspiring parents that had joined the fight too, her amazing Ponds and of course Madame Vastra and Jenny, everyone that ever saved him/her, her wife River and the darling Bill, Nardole and finally her current companions. She’d doomed all of them at some point.

How would she ever now if Ryan, Yas and Graham were ok? Maybe they got sent too far in the future, or even the past! Another blow to the head. She felt the load of every loss or anguished death push down on her. A surge of optimism ran through the room, and it was not her own never the less, it was welcomed with open arms. She was compelled to think of every moment that made her the Doctor: that tongue-touched grin, ‘professor!’, her very good dog: K-9, Gallifrey and the academy, floating hospitals or walking fat, a loving couple of Ponds, Spoilers, the sonic-sunglasses, the bow-tie. Every iconic Doctor-y thing she’d ever loved. If this was her first week here, Rassilon knows how she was gonna cope for the rest of eternity. After finally deciding that crying over the past was not going to help, she began to contemplate everything she had learnt. She was the Timeless Child but what did the name mean, what hid behind the title. What was she really if she is the real founder of Gallifrey? She was something new. The flow of rational thought was thrown out the window as a sudden wave of fury knocked her of course like a charging bull and she hurled her coat at the wall in an attempt to expel the horrid anger. Immediately feeling guilty, she ran over and picked it up. With a shudder, she slipped it back over her pink version of the original, Tardis-blue shirt she’d bought back on day two. Being the picky person she’d become in this body, the blonde Gallifreyan had her sentient ship create several identical shirts in different colours: sky-blue, burgundy, sunny-yellow, black, white, blue-green and sapphire-blue. She liked blue, pink and yellow. What could she say apart from so much for that. She was stuck out in pink, in a dark-grey cell, without her beautiful ghost-monument, without her Fam, without any hope. Another pulse of fiery rage pushed its way into her head and she frowned. It was almost as if these feelings weren’t her own it was highly likely that there was a dangerous telepath in the neighbouring cell having a scuffle. She got up and put her ear against the wall to her left- nothing. With a sigh and exaggerated stumbles, she crumpled against the other wall to her right- nothing. It was deadly silent both sides and the Doctor shivered unintentionally as something probed her mental barriers gently. Curious, the slim women made her way to where the door had been. Being very careful not to get into trouble, because that was the last thing she wanted to do right now, she leaned against it and slowly put her right ear to the wet rock. In alarm, she leapt back from the wall and collapsed on the floor. There was most definitely something unpleasant going on outside her cell. She should stay in here and keep out of the way. It was probably nothing. She should really, REALLY, just leave it. Her incapacitated curiosity flooded all negative thoughts as she slid her hands into the trans-dimensional pockets of her coat. Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, oh. It was gone. Feeling useless and uncapable, she scuffed her feet as she limp-shuffled to the back of her horrid cell. Steadying herself below the window, the Doctor slowly opened her mind up to the world, immediately freezing as one familiar, close-to-heart mental signature revealed itself and pushed against her own: the Master. Breathing deeply, the stunning Time-Lady closed her eyes and pressed, she pressed on the bond she shared with her other and pressured him. She needed it, she needed contact. All she could think of was having someone in her mind, someone to fill that hole of loneliness. She didn’t even understand why, but this craving was so desperate. She cried out quietly as she was pushed back outside his mental barriers. Like a persistent cat rubbing against its owner begging to be stroked, the need was still bubbling inside her brain as she started to fiddle with some slimy, green kelp on the wall. So empty, so alone. She whimpered ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her how utterly ridiculous she looked, how she resembled a weak kitten or pupppy whining for its mother, how this wouldn’t help or how help was coming. WAIT WHAT?...What... 

Feeling completely and utterly confused, two smoky-hazel eyes flickered around the empty room seeking out the owner of the words. Alone. Listening hard, she focused once more and could hear the voice going on and on how ponds always flow into a river. That rivers don’t like roses, that roses aren’t always as they seem. Your rose might be my wolf. And your river might be my child. The child and the cub. With a frown of confusion, she entered her ‘mind’, racing around each ‘corner’ and chasing the golden light as it fled mischievously. Slipping past the ‘closed doors’, she failed to keep up with the glow however she had no doubt who it was. Only the TARDIS would behave like this, trying to play a game in the middle of such a mess. After losing the cheeky sentient being, Theta continued to walk around the maze of her mind, unraveling the past but keeping the doors shut to prevent further hurt. Each door contained a memory, and the past is often so lovely it hurts to look at. Especially in this scenario and state of depressing down when anything would seem better than this. Behind her, someone giggled. More like the Tardis giggled as she strutted up to her side taking the former body of Idris. She smirked as her Thief simply stared at her. She wiped away the tears and stroked the Doctor’s cheek bones lovingly before hugging her tightly as the old, empathetic Time-Lady broke into pieces in her arms. She drew names in Gallifreyan across her back, not missing the way her Thief’s breath hitched. Idris smiled again, sharing her love for the universe, for all of time, for those special humans she’d collected all her life. 

“Everyone is special, my Thief. You most of all. Please don’t be sad, there is hope in this darkness. I see all remember.”

Nuzzling into the Tardis’s neck like a child would to their mother and relished the feel of contact. The Tardis would be a good substitute until she could get Koschei to cooperate and she smiled as happy memories flooded through her closely guarded barricades. Actually, she quite liked it. Sniffing to her closest friend and companion,

“We should do this more often *sniff* You’re very good at comforting.”

With a chuckle, Idris pointed out how easy it would be to do it all the time. Also adding that she like hugs too and that her Thief could hug the crystal struts more often if she wanted comfort. Both were now openly laughing, the reason being they both knew it was only because the TARDIS liked being touched. They didn’t care what the companions thought, the Tardis and her Thief were one and they’d do anything for each other. With a wink, Idris removed her firm grip from the Doctor’s limp body and led her to a section of her mind that was lit up a brilliant emerald colour. Their shared stroll allowed the Doctor to make herself feel accustomed to walking in her mind again. When they stopped, the Tardis nodded towards the empty space, releasing the Doctor’s hand. Questioningly, Theta smiled weakly and raised an eyebrow to which she only received another nod towards the sea of calming green. Being the Doctor, and the Doctor being a curious alien, she took a step. Two. In no time, she’d made her way into the middle and was stood looking slightly more relaxed but majorly perplexed. The Tardis smiled reassuringly once more before running back of into the depths of her Thief’s mind. Back to being the small voice talking to Theta’s mind from her real type40 form in outer space. Strangely aware of another presence, she refused to close her eyes as she sat in wait.

Rose grimaced as she sprinted into a large group of Judoon. Minutes earlier, she’d been flanked by several women and had safety in numbers. Her plan, so far, had been running out smoothly but this was a setback; a minor one but still a setback. Step 1: collect needed data from Mickey. (Completed) Step 2: organise the others so they are strong and well defended without you. (Completed) Step 3: escape their presence unnoticed. (Failed yet still completed) Step 4: follow the trail to the Master. (In progress) Step 5: bust him out. (Upcoming) Step 6: escape. (Upcoming) Simple, well, too simple really. With a sigh, she realised just how well this was going to go. Retreating silently, Rose pressed herself into a gap in the wall whilst she attempted to figure out how to pass the Judoon in peace. Using the smart-watch Jenny ‘bought’ for her on her 45th birthday, Rose observed the blue-print of every alternative route into sector 128. Time for contemplation was a luxury and she would use it well. Two corridors away from the blonde companion, three others crept in the shadows unnoticed. That was until River had enough of sticking to Rose’s rules. Swiftly, she jumped up behind them, pulled out her one-shot blaster and shot them dead. She. Killed. Them. Something about River was very off and her two companions, the Asian Doctor and the English teacher, were terrified. Clara straightened up in surprise with a look of outrage and whispered forcefully,

“You didn’t have to kill them! I thought Rose said you were his wife! He’d never let u do that. Not in a million years!”

River nodded whilst blowing the butt of her blaster casually,

“Just because we’re married doesn’t mean we have to be the same person and follow the same code, Sweetie. We do things very different, besides, I’m a psychopath. What do you expect? These rhinos deserve it, they’re from the Paypal Mainframe!”

Sighing, Martha grabbed Clara’s hand as they continued sneaking through the ship, River blew out any cameras with a single bullet as they sped through corridor after corridor despite Mickey insisting he’d disabled them all. Any excuse to hold a gun, Martha thought grumpily. She’d already had enough with this overly bold, sassy, all-curls women. When, yet again, River decided that she wanted to shoot something Martha turned around and scowled letting out a very huffy remark,

“I swear, River. If you do not stop shooting everything we walk past I will tackle you to the ground and take that stupid thing away from you!”

With another smug smile, River nodded,

“I bet you will.”

With that, the trio continued their short pursuit towards cell 5 to rescue its 3 occupants. Despite Martha’s warnings, River kept shooting out lights and cameras. Not so much the walls now but she still didn’t stop and submit to the UNIT Doctor’s will. With an overly loud sigh, Martha refrained from completely lobbing her shoe at River; shoes and Judoon, running with strangers in search of someone. She began to feel the De-Ja-Vu before remembering a very similar situation long ago in a hospital with the mysterious yet handsome alien, John Smith. When they arrived at the correct door, Clara let out an out of breath giggle whilst Martha too released air she hadn’t realised she was holding. There were no guards whatsoever in this sector, there was really no need as this area was just for humans. A race looked down on as inferior and naïve therefore hardly dangerous. Well, they’d made a mistake today because this band of humans invading Storm Cage and infiltrating the security with no need for a second glance certainly weren’t dumb, they weren’t unprepared and by no means were they new to the world of aliens and futuristic tech. No alarms blared as River stuck her door bypasser to the arched frame, only a simple and short beep that was barely louder than a normal footstep. Beyond the now moving door, shuffling could be heard and hushed voices. Before the doors had opened fully, Clara dove through the gap. She was unwilling to be caught today for obvious reasons but as she did so, her slim, pulseless shape collided with another consequently she tripped and fell at the persons feet. Outside she heard her allies scoffing as she moaned and rolled onto her back, quickly scrambling to her feet.

“No fair.”

She muttered as she dusted herself of looking up for the first time. Three people were staring unsure at their visitors. River stepped inside gracefully and smiled sweetly followed by Martha who was still suppressing a giggle. She then asked,

“Do we always look like that?”

Observing the group of new companions challengingly, River nodded eventually and shrugged in a light-hearted manner. Three stared at three inquisitively until the older man spoke up sounding more than a bit confused,

“Righ’, so. Who are you lot then?”

Taking a strong step forward, Martha spoke up,

“I’m Martha. Martha Jones, this is Clara Oswald and Mrs Robinson over there is River.”

“He used to call me that you know.”

Martha smiled smugly and deflected River’s insult (- was it an insult?),

“I know. Amy told me all about it. The legs, the nose and Mrs Robinson. Oh, and you said you’d kill him so don’t get any ideas.”

River scoffed, pulling her gun out of its holster and blowing out the hidden camera in the corner of the room, much to Martha rebuilding frustration. Her darkening though on how she should leave River here were interrupted by the old man again,

“Alright, I’m Graham, my grandson Ryan.”

“And I’m Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends.”

Martha smiled brightly and pushed her brain to remember the names as Clara spoke,

“Listen to me, ok. You’re friends of the Doctor, right?”

Everyone began speaking at once:You know the Doc?- Oh my God, is she ok?- What happened?- Where is the Doctor?- Where are we?- Who are you?- How do you know the Doc?- Will we ever see her again? Clara’s smile faded as she flinched away from the pounding flood of questions which did eventually cease. Martha grabbed Clara’s arm for assurance as she explained and questioned,

“We’re all past companions of the Doctor. He took us away in his TARDIS but we all get left behind or lost eventually but today. Well, on Earth yesterday...tenses and dates across time are confusing... anyway. Two friends brought us all together and told us that he needed help so now there’s a team of us onboard rescuing you three, the Doctor and someone Rose and Jenny called O.... (Martha frowned at the sudden change of atmosphere) pres-umably one of ...your friends?”

Each of the prisoners were stiff, Graham with worry, Ryan in fear whilst Yaz just seemed plain furious and insulted. Her voice just scraping a yell,

“That’s possibly the biggest mistake I’ve ever heard in my entire life. O is a monster. He burnt the Doctor’s home planet to the ground!”

“Yaz isn’t exaggerating. He teamed up with the Cybermen and all. Last we saw of the Doc, she was going off to detonate the reality bomb and kill them all for the sake of the universe. We. We, we thought she was dead.”

Martha’s frown turned to surprise to worry, the emotions played slowly as different thoughts crossed her viewing point after Graham’s explanation; she, Cybermen, monster, reality bomb, SHE. Clara seemed to be going through a similar process and both were unable to talk so instead River voices the questions,

“When you say she?” 

Graham nodded understandingly,

“O did say the Doc had been a man all her life up until this version, not gonna lie, I don’t really understand this odd term of speaking. Her people must be very gender-loose. At this point in time, of course, we didn’t actually know that this ex-MI6 dude called O that the Doctor had known for years was actually the Master in disguise. Apparently he’s known the Doc since childhood and they’re the last of their kind and all. Bit sick if I’m honest, always trying to kill the only other one of his own kind. I mean, the Doc must be devastated that her best friend turned out to be a crazed psychopath.”

“I’m a psychopath and I’m his wife.”

River piped up being one of the lucky to already have this information unlike Martha and Clara who were looking rather pale. They shared a glance and spoke simultaneously about their respective versions of the Master,

“He died.” “She died”

Rose slipped up through the grating above her, hauling the slim and curvy shape of the body she owned into the ventilation shaft. Silently sliding the grid back into its place, she let out a quick sigh before setting off again. Moving far too quickly through the thin tunnel, Rose’s breath was becoming short as the single pulse elevated and the secretly building artron energy running through her veins tried to reduce strain as much as possible. It was working like stress-reliever (working quickly and effectively) causing Rose to smile at the quirky skill she’d gained after absorbing the time vortex 25 odd years ago- give or take. What was the odd decade off. After finding each other in the parallel universe, Jenny and Rose weren’t specific on the years anymore so it was actually quite possible Rose was older than she thought but nobody asked her age of recent so it didn’t really matter. Besides, she looked 20 still and everything worked like it used to, if not, better. Especially her respiratory system apart from right now. Sneakily, the fact she was short of breath escaped Rose’s thoughts because she didn’t like thinking about the reason. The reason being her fear of Koschei and what he was capable of. Whilst she travelled on her side of the void, she got to witness everything first hand whereas on the other side, all she could do was listen to Jenny’s numerous recounts of his many daring adventures. Like every child, the blonde companion got her best friend to retell all her favourites like a book. At the end of the road, at the end of their journey, at the end of the opposing universe, they finally reached it. A gap in space and time, a mini hole through the void where they could feel it all as it went (the Doctor’s timestream). On instructions, the pair mentally controlled the time fissure, they contorted and twisted it to bend to their will allowing them passage to the UNIT basement on the parallel Earth. During the time they stood there, staring, Rose saw it; she saw flashes of the far past. A child and two great, white pillars with a gap in space flowing between like a sea of galaxy compressed into a single curtain before two happy children playing in fields of silver and red beneath an orb that can only have been Arcadia followed by brief flashes of the children’s encounters as they grew. It was warming to stand here- not physically but mentally. It was quite literally like having someone fill your mind with the self and cradle you; much like a hug but so much more. Like the silence, it erased itself from Rose’s expanding mind as she turned to look at Jenny who smiled. The memories were supposed to stay hidden else they were used against the Timeless Child but thanks to the TARDIS’s gift, the mother soon began to trust this golden cub who wondered so far for her secret Child of Timelessness therefore, with added caution, the mother of the universes themselves blessed this one with some of her sacred knowledge. (An over dramatised idea, theologically, it’s quite possible that the Doctor is the daughter of the universes themselves but we don’t know yet so when we do find out, I’ll have to either continue the flow of this story or rewrite it...)

Three quarters there, only a short length of metal left to go and she’d be outside O’s door. But then, she stopped as a distressed force called out to her mind and grasped gently at her barriers seemingly begging to be let in. Rose wasn’t human, not any more. She was a sort of, I don’t know, humanPlus? HalfTARDIS and HalfHuman therefore she had the unEarthly trait of telepathy and the strange ability to see into timelines (flashes of another past or possible future). As of yet, she hadn’t truly understood these new characteristics,either had she uncovered most of them; they lay hidden under the blanket of gold that named herself Bad Wolf. So it was right now when the feeble beginner was reaching out to the attention-demanding mind of Theta Sigma that Bad Wolf had no choice but to interfere and take control. Rose lost consciousness, regretting her decision while the dark walls came down like a cage as her other form took control, the limp and beautiful body slowly curving into a sparkling, gold-furred Wolf. Flipping from its side onto all fours, the canine creature shook from left to right in an attempt to shake away the negative feeling this entire place gave off- which failed but never the less, worth a try? Looking around with her round, golden eyes, the majestic animal suddenly growled and bounced off in Rose’s To the inexperienced, Rose was a shapeshifter but to Jenny. This human, this girl brought up by Jaqueline Suzette Tyler was a phenomenon and a miracle able to beat the impossible even when all the odds were set against her. Like right now as Bad Wolf carried out the mission, pounded through the shaft tunnels silently and calculated every possible outcome and which ones had to work. Take 1 wouldn’t go well. No, no and no. Every time something looked hopeful, the Ethereal Wolf saw something coming. When she eventually arrived at her destination, the fluffy mammal had to sit and think as she intently focused on future timelines. Like every dog, her blonde-gold tail was wagging like no tomorrow and her pointed, talented ears cocked left to right in search of tell-tale noise and there. She stopped and looked further across to find a grating which she deftly pushed aside with two padded paws. Inquisitively, Bad Wolf popped her head through the gap to see an empty tunnel. Except it wasn’t empty- not at all really. On the ceiling to her right, there was an unprotected, high-tech cloaking device- Gallifreyan in origin. Basically an advanced perception filter. Growling incredulously, she casually extended a paw to pull at the exposed wires with her sharp claws using Rose’s body’s un-relieving force. In seconds, the measly cables spluttered with energy as they snapped causing the hole box to trip and spark wildly. 

There she was, poking at him desperately like he had nothing better to do than answer her right now when in fact he was being brutally assaulted by painful mental waves of negativity forcing slow torture upon him. Through the fireworks of exhaustion that blazed across his eyelids, the renegade Time Lords squinted into the darkness of his cell. Harshly, he thrust her away before writhing in sheer agony yet again. Each bad decision he had ever made; regret. Each plan to destroy innocent people; anger. Each person he’d lost or was going to lose; sadness. Each time the Doctor left him, treated him unequally; hurt, jealousy and neglect. And it did, IT REALLY HURT. He was screaming within the high-walls he placed between him and the rest of the universe. Captured within his own world, his mind, the drums rang unforgivingly and threatened to tear down the carefully placed barriers. So much for never being sentimental, never caring, never looking back on the BRILLIANTLY BAD things he’d done in his life with complete... disdain. Despair and anger and disappointment. Nothing got worse than this; layers upon layers of self hatred. But she was calling for him and that was all that mattered in this sluggish mess of a life . A tear ran down his cheek whilst his body shook in rage and pain brought on by the projected thoughts and emotions. Grunting, screaming sounds hurtled from his throat in place of the usual insults or crazy laughs. It didn’t matter, none of this mattered because she forgave him. Feeling the Doctor begging for his attention like a puppy was so satisfying that he didn’t care he couldn’t respond. He could be burnt to dust here and still be fine because he knew that she still cared. His strange addiction. Theta; the only one he could ever really love. Not Lucy, not a stupid ape from that god forsaken planet, not even his own parents from Gallifrey. She was his one and only and she still cared for him when others didn’t. There were times when she disagreed, like when he made evil plans, when he wore sunglasses or grew a beard, when he took over Earth for a whole year, like when he tried to bring back the Time Lords or leave that odd girl on Scaro, and then turn everyone into a Cybermen, and again, like when he burnt down the Time-Lords for trapping her in that horrid Confession Dial. But she didn’t know that- no- he’d selfishly told her it was because of HER. But what a lie that had been. Look at him, possibly the most dangerous being in this universe and he couldn’t admit his love to the only other of his kind. Sneering through the pain, he allowed a second to reflect before he heard thumps against the doors: trouble.

Unfortunately, the now flaming box did draw a lot of attention considering the loud, reverberating din it caused, sending the racket echoing around sector 128. Sighing in disbelief and annoyance, the TARDIS’s cub leapt through the hole in the ceiling delicately and after landing silently on all four paws, let out a menacing grin. Play-time. Sensing her approach, a grotesque Judoon turned just in time to get hit square on the nose by a charging animal. Hearing the alien’s distressed cry at the harsh impact, the rest of the rhino guards turned inwards suddenly. With a click, the energy within their guns could be heard building threateningly as the leader approached with authority,

“BO GO FRO JO PO NO FRO CO JO!”

Sarcastically, Bad Wolf popped her puppy-dog eyes and tilted her adorable head to the side in an attempt to act clueless and innocent but the act was to no avail judging by the unmoving figure still pointing the big gun in her fac. Well, she tried? With a sigh, she sat down heavily whilst the guard continued to lecture her about the Paypal Mainframe’s rules and relegations,

“No Rosojo co so ho mohosojo to rolo , buccoso-cosopu-frocojosono. Boho!”

Bad Wolf allowed her canine-tail to flick left to right in contemplation and her ears to twitch around with expectation, with belief, with wait. Examining her claws, the being of Time mentally calculated the Earth seconds in silence. There was approximately 2 of those before the intruder alarm was sounded and half gathered group of guards fled from their positions in search of the nearest computer. Smugly, she lifted back up to the padded paws she now adorned and elegantly grasped around in a fake yet surprisingly accurate dazed-looking state. Beside her, the extraterrestrial beings shifted in uncertainty as they lowered their weapons to study their new visitor. So much for the strong façade they put on earlier, they were seriously thick as a pile of bricks- the lot of them. Once every single one of them no longer addressed her as a threat, she pounced aggressively, landing a blow to the nearest idiot. She used them like rebound nets, vertical trampolines like the ones you find at JUMP centres. Flustered and surprised, the Judoon were at a disadvantage in this battle and furthermore, they were already losing it before they even knew it began. With a lunge here and a quick leap there, the sly soloist had them wrapped around her little finger. Every move she made, someone fired a taser or a paralysis gun to end up missing their target and instead hitting one of their allies. Seeing no need to stay in this form looking at the small amount of alien’s left, Bad Wolf sped forwards in a rugby tackle charge and dived at the body of a Judoon. She snarled with anger and struggled fiercely against this one’s arms as she deftly flipped them over, forcing the heavy entity to cover her whilst the child’s body changed and consequently avoided getting shot at with a paralyser. When the body above her stopped spasming with pain, she rolled out from underneath grabbing the two nearest tasers and smiled as she held them up at the last two remaining like dual pistols. Not moving from their protective stance in front of the door, the taller of the two tried threatening the now girl-shaped fugitive but was cut short as she quickly pulled both triggers, forcing the pained police to the floor. Taking no risk, she ventured around the room blowing out tech, breaking weapons in half and stamping on all the radios in the room. Feeling Rose’s guilty emotions get the better of her, Bad Wolf began to complete her counterparts wishes: sitting each of the unmoving forms up against the wall in the most comfortable way possible. Finally finishing up clearing the mess, the blonde profile pressed a round, metal device to the door and lent against it indifferently. A wide smile was carving it’s way over her face when the device beeped ecstatically and flashed a brilliant green. She dived straight into the cell as the doors opened a crack, the grunting not registering until the door was closed behind her. 


End file.
